Our Spot
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Newcomers at Smash Mansion! One of these newcomers has his eyes set on Link, and is determined to get him. Unfortunately, two other people complicate this plan. IkexLink SnakexLink IkexMarth RoyxMarth
1. Prologue

# Our Spot #  
This is my first chapter fic! Please don't be too harsh with me! Warning! THIS IS YAOI! ManxMan! Boy love! Whatever you want to call it. If you are against two men in love then this is not the place for you! So please click the back space if you don't like it. Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes! This will be an IkexLink story (eventually) because they are a dying breed. And, they are one of my favorite pairings! :D Again, first chapter fic! Constructive criticism is appreciated! DISCLAIMER: None if these characters are mine. I don't own Super Smash Bros Brawl, The Legend of Zelda, or Fire Emblem. They belong to Nintendo.  
~*~

That spot. That spot where two individuals laid eyes on each other. Right outside of the magnificent mansion, know as Smash Mansion. This is where the best fighters if different universes and lands come together to compete in brawls and tournaments to show off their skills. Right in front of the gates were two swordsmen that stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing the other.

One being was a tall man with bright, cerulean eyes, dark blue, messy, unmanageable locks of hair tied back with a red bandanna, a blue tunic lined with gold, beige pants, and a torn, red, cape. He was also holding the holy blade of Ragnell. Ragnell was a gold sword that was thicker at the end and had a black hilt. One thing about this man was his superior strength. See, Ragnell is a two handed sword and this man wields it with one hand. This man was named Ike. Ike of the Greil Mercenaries, to be exact.  
Across from Ike was a short, elfin-like man. This man had a soft, baby face the biggest and brightest aquamarines. He had dirty blonde hair capped with a green, floppy hat. His ears were pointed and had a small blue hoop earring on each ear. His clothing consisted of a green tunic, a few brown belts, tan leggings, and brown boots. Strapped on his back was the Hylian Shield and a sword. In the scabbard placed upon his back lay the legendary Master Sword. The Blade of Evils Bane. The Master Sword had a purple hilt and shone bright with all its purity. The holder of this sword was named Link. The Hero of Hyrule, blessed with Farore's Courage.

The silence was broken when Link remembered what he was there for.

"Oh! Y-you must be one of the newcomers, r-right? My name is L-link and I'd be happy to show you around if you like." Link sputtered.  
"Uh, yeah! Name's Ike. I would be honored to have you show me around," said the tall mercenary.  
Little did they know that where they were standing, would one day become what was known to them as "our spot".

Prologue finished! I know it's a little boring right now but it's only the prologue. :D lemme know what you think! No flames! I'm uploading chapter one immediately after I upload this so stay tuned!


	2. Ike's First Day

This is the first chapter for "Our Spot". This chapter is in Ike's POV. The next chapter will be in Link's, then back to third person. For the warnings and disclaimer, see the prologue. I've also dedicated this story to Urufumaru :D you and HokageAkamaru are my inspiration to write. Sadly, I think she's done writing.

zZz

Link. What a beautiful name. I like how his blond hair shines in the evening sun. How his sharp aquamarines pierce through my soul. This man... There is something about him that pulls me to him. My thoughts got interrupted by Link saying,

"Oh! Y-you must be one of the newcomers, r-right? My name is L-link and I'd be happy to show you around if you like."

My first thought was 'OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodhesaids omethingtome' before I put my act back together and said,

"Uh , yeah! Name's Ike. I would be honored to have you show me around,"

Link showed me the outside areas first. According to Link, the pool is dangerous when the children (there are children brawlers too?) and the villains decide to have water fights. Next, he showed me the training rooms and the lobby.

"One more thing before we go in the dining hall, do NOT underestimate anyone. Not even the children." Link said as he opened the doors to the dining hall.

Wow. This place is HUGE! There are over twenty tables and the buffet of food is endless. Everyone stops for a moment to see who it is, then goes back to eating and talking with one another.

"If you'd like, you can sit at my table with Zelda, Samus, and Ness." Link offered. " Y-you don't have to if you don't want to!" Link blurted out, flustered.

"Heh. Of course I'll sit at your table! That's the least I can do for you." I said. His blush is so cute.

When we got to Link's table, I saw someone in a dress, a kid with a red hat, and somebody in a power suit. Weird bunch here, no?

"Ike, this is Princess Zelda. She's from Hyrule like me. We're practically brother and sister," said Link, gesturing to the women in the dress.

"Pleasure meeting you Princess Zelda," I said as I sat down next to Link. Across from Link was the kid with the hat.

"Hi! I'm Ness! Nice to meet you dude!"

"Cool. Nice to meet you too." I said. This kid looks weak, but I'm taking Link's warning in mind. I then turned my attention to the person in the power suit. I can't tell if it's male or female, but I can tell that this person will kick my ass if I don't take them seriously.

"My name is Samus. Don't fuck with me or I will cut your balls off." the person in the suit said. Yeah. This person is fucking scary.

Suddenly, a person with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pink dress walks over to me.  
"Hello! My name is Princess Peach Toadstool, but you can call me Peach. I just wanted to welcome you to the mansion on behalf of all the Smashers. Maybe not the villains, but that's the villains for ya. I presume that Link showed you around so I'll be on my way!"

Wow. She is super nice, but that's a little too much pink for my liking. After dinner, I decided to go to bed.

"Alright guys," that earned me a look from Samus. I think so anyway, I can't see through the helmet visor. "I'm off to bed now. Thanks for welcoming me to Smash Mansion. I'll see you tomorrow. Link, could you help me find my dorm, please?" I asked.

"Oh! Y-yeah! I might as well go to bed too. I'll see you tomorrow you all!"

"Goodnight, Link. Sweet dreams." "Yeah see you later, Link!" "Don't get laid! I'll see you tomorrow." I think there is something wrong with Samus. At least I got to see Link blush again.

With that said, Link walked me to my room. Which is on the top floor. Great, I have to go up five flights of stairs, and there's no elevator. Oh well, I'm only four doors away from Link's dorm.

"Thanks for everything, Link. I really appreciate your help." I said.

"N-no problem! Anytime you need help, just ask." Link said, red in the face. I just love that blush.

"I'll take you up on that. By the way, is Samus a dude or a chick? I couldn't tell with all the armor." I asked him.

"Samus is a woman. But she is a little cold to people. Only Zelda, the children, and I are the ones she warmed up to. But if you earn her respect, you and Samus could be good friends. Until then, try not to get on her nerves." Link explained to me. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Um, are you dating Samus or Zelda? Or Peach?" I tried not to sound nosy, but I was curious.

"No. Samus prefers to be single. Zelda is dating Pit. He's an angel. I'll introduce you two tomorrow. Peach is with Mario, the Italian guy in the red hat. I'm single." Phew, he didn't seem to mind my prying into his business.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm going to bed now. Thank you so much, Link. I owe you one." I said. "C'mere." I hugged him tightly, and was thrilled when he hugged me back. When I let him go, his face resembled a cherry.

"Night, Link. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Ike." Link said.

He then walked to his dorm, and then smiled at me before he went in his dorm. I went in my dorm. I had a small kitchen, a two-seater couch, and a huge flatscreen TV. There was a small hallway with two closets and a bathroom, that led to the bedroom. It had a king size bed, a dresser, two night stands, and a bathroom. All my things were already there. Earlier, some robots took my things for me. I put on a black tank, and a pair of black boxers and got in bed. As I was falling asleep, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched from the time Link took me to the dining hall and when I went in my dorm. I then went to sleep, thinking about Link.

zZz

Chapter 1 complete! My fingers hurt. Let me know what you think! Sorry if it's too long. Once the ideas start flowing I have to keep going because I can't stop till I'm satisfied. Next chapter: Link's POV! 


	3. Link's Day With Ike

This is the second chapter to "Our Spot". Thank you anyone who has actually read this story. I mean it from the bottom of my heart. Have a cookie! -gives whatever kind of cookie you prefer- :D This chapter is in Link's POV. Disclaimer is in the prologue, along with the warning, but I'll say it again. This is YAOI. Don't like, don't read.  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Legend Of Zelda, Fire Emblem, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, or the characters. All that belongs to Nintendo. I also don't own The Hangover. That movie belongs to its rightful owner. I'm just borrowing these things. With that said, I give you chapter two!

zZz

Holy. Shit. Ike hugged me a few minutes ago. He smells wonderful. Ike is charming, handsome, funny, nice, smart... To put it short, he's everything I like in a guy. What am I saying? He's not like me. He's as straight as they get. I better not tell him I'm into guys or I'm done for. He'll think I'm disgusting and never get near me again. Though, most of the guys in the mansion aren't straight. There's a total of three women here, and two of them are taken. Samus likes being single.

Anyway, maybe I'll ask Ike if he wants to train with me tomorrow after breakfast. He told me he's an early riser, so I won't have to worry about waking him up. I'm tired, so I'm going to bed.

zZz (Next morning)

I got up at around eight o'clock. I got dressed in my regular green tunic and brushed my hair and teeth, then went downstairs. When I got to the dining hall, Ike was at the buffet fixing a huge plate of food.

"Hey, Link!" Ike called out. "Come get some breakfast and sit with me."

I smiled at him and then went to get some food and sit with Ike.

"Good morning, Ike. Did you sleep well?" I asked him as we ate.

"Mornin' Link! I slept fantastic, thanks for asking. Hey, do you wanna train together after breakfast?"

Oh. My. Gosh. He asked me! Now I won't have to look stupid asking him.

"Y-yeah! I'd love to train with you today. Thanks for asking me to join you." I said. I can feel my face burning up.

Just then, everyone else started filing in the dining hall. I noticed how Marth was looking over at our table, but I didn't really think anything if it. Zelda, Samus, and Ness game over with their breakfast and greeted us.

"Good morning Link! You too, Ike." Zelda said, polite as always.

"Sup dudes! Are you guys ready for the matches today after lunch? I know I am!" Ness practically screamed. Children are so innocent.

"Hey Link." Samus said, ignoring Ike. She'll get used to him eventually.

"Morning Zelda! Yes Ness, I am excited for the matches today. I hope that I will get a match today. Hi Samus. Are you all having a good morning? I'm about to go training with Ike, so I'll see you all later, ok?" I said as I got up to throw my scraps away and beckoned Ike to follow me. Once we got to the training room, we started sparring. He may not be quick on his feet, but he has one hell of a sword arm.

After about an hour of sparring, we decided to take a little break. I went to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water and some peaches that Peach grew (Go figure). I handed Ike a water and a peach and sat down next to him.

"I gotta say, you have one hell of a sword arm, Ike. I was having a rough time." I said, taking a big drink of water and biting my peach.

"Thanks Link. Although, you are pretty good with a sword too. And you're quick on your feet too, unlike me. I had trouble catching up to you." Ike admitted, wiping his face free of sweat.

Damn. What I would do to kiss those pink lips, tangle my fingers in his messy blue locks, and lick that sweat off his neck and just suck- Keep it together Link! No need to wake up mini Link over something I will never have.

Just then, the doors to the training room opened and in walked Marth. Poor guy. Ever since Roy left, he distanced himself from everyone. We used to be best friends. Now we hardly talk.

"Hello Marth! Have you met Ike? Ike, this is Prince Marth." I said.

"Nice to meet you Prince Marth." Ike said. He looked a little... Uneasy.

"Good morning, Link! Nice to meet you too, Ike. I was just coming to train before lunch is all." Marth explained.

"You can train with us!" I offered. "It'll be fun! Please Marth?" I used my pout face that no one in the whole mansion can resist. Even the villains succumb to it.

"If you insist, Linky." Marth said, smiling. I really think that if he opens up more, we can be great friends again.

We trained until lunchtime, then went to watch the matches. None of us were called today, but we cheered Ness and Samus on, as they battled Lucas and Caption Falcon. Samus was pissed at Falcon when he tried to flirt with her, so they won the match by far.

At around dinner time, Ike asked me if I was hungry and I said sure and asked Marth if he wanted to eat with us. He was all giddy and practically crushed me in a 'yesofcourseIwillthankyouvery much' hug. Once settled down at the table, Samus asked me to go talk to her outside the dining area.

"Something's up. Why is Marth sitting with us?" she interrogated.

"I asked him to. He hung out with me and Ike all day so I offered him to eat dinner with us. What's so bad about that?" I questioned.

"He's... Nevermind. Say, I think I'll see if Ike is worth my friendship. Time for the good old Zero Suit test." Samus said.

I grimaced. The Zero Suit test was when Samus deactivated her power suit for a meal and if whoever she is testing looks at her figure, you'll get an ass beating and she'll hate you for life. This test was how I figured out I wasn't in to women.

"Alright. Just don't beat him TOO bad if he fails." I said, concerned for Ike and how he will be by the end of dinner.

I went in first to see Ike's reaction while praying to Din, Farore, and Nayru that he would pass.

"Uh, Link? Who's that?" Ike asked looking at Samus. Marth and Zelda were laughing, while Ness was confused why they were laughing. The kids didn't get the test. She trusted them.

"That's Samus in her Zero Suit. She was getting a little heated so she took it off for dinner." I half-lied.

"Hey guys." Samus greeted, amused by Zelda and Marth's laughing. She knew they knew what she was doing. While she got a drink, Pit came over to watch the test. Pit didn't get tested because he was with Zelda before she could give it to him, so she wasn't worried about him.

"Oh! Ike, this is my boyfriend Pit," Zelda explained.

"Nice to meet you, Pit." Ike said, hand outstretched.

"Back at you, man." Pit said, shaking Ike's hand.

Ike managed to go through dinner without looking at Samus the wrong way. That immediately earned her respect, trust, and friendship. At first, he was confused when she said he passed, but then she explained it to him. We all had a laugh until Falcon came up and slapped her ass, only to get his ass handed to him. You gotta love living at this place.

I bid Zelda, Pit, Ness, and Samus goodbye. I was going to watch a movie in the theater and then go to bed. Ike insisted he tag along and so did Marth. We got a whole bunch of popcorn and watched The Hangover. I swear that Marth nearly passed out laughing. Ike and I bid Marth a goodnight, since his dorm is on the third floor. I walked Ike to his room, only to get invited inside. Surprised, I walked in after him and looked around. The walls were plain white, he had some photos of who I'm guessing is his family, and Ragnell next to the couch.

"Hey Link? Do you think we can paint my room on Saturday? Since it's our off day and all, I figured we could paint it then. What do ya think?" Ike asked.

"I think that we can do that. Let me see... I think maybe light blue would be perfect because it would match your eyes and wouldn't contrast with your hair. What do you think?" I asked. I hope I didn't sound too girlish there. I may like men, but I'm still a man with pride dammit!

"Perfect! Light blue will be just fine. So, do you want some ice cream?" Ike asked.

"Y-yeah! Do you have strawberry? That's my favorite." I said, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Yup! It's my favorite too. You can sit on the couch. I'll get the ice cream. Whipped cream?"

"Yes please. Thank you Ike."

Ike walked over with two bowls of ice cream with lots of whipped cream.

"No biggie."

We ate our ice cream in silence. Once I was finished, I scraped the bowl with my finger for the extra cream. Ike was smirking at me so I lost feeling in my arm for a sec, thus getting some cream on my nose. Ike leaned over and licked it right off the tip of my nose, then leaned back with that smirk again. I could tell I was blushing like mad now, so I put some cream on his nose, licked it off, then leaned back giggling. Ike put our bowls on the coffee table, and before I knew it, I was being tackled by Ike.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" Ike yelled, tickling me relentlessly.

"BAHAHAHAHA- IKE STO- BAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed so hard it hurt.

After a few minutes of nonstop tickling, Ike stood up and pulled me into a warm embrace. I like how he held me tightly, so I held him back tighter. I took in his smell. He smells like cinnamon. After a minute of just standing there, I broke the embrace and looked at Ike.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today. I hope we can do it again tomorrow. And thanks for the ice cream. By the way, how did you know where I was most ticklish at?" I asked, dumbfounded. Seriously, it's like he KNEW!

"Dunno. Lucky guess, maybe? And no problem. I think we can hang out tomorrow. Thanks for being the one to help me and stuff. I enjoy being your friend." Ike said.

"Awesome! I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, okay? I'm going to bed now. That tickle fight wore me out." I said, trying not to yawn. I failed miserably. I let out a small yawn.

"Heh. You have a cute yawn. I'll see you at breakfast. G'night Link." Ike said while grinning.

"Night Ike." I said, walking out the door to my own dorm. I got in my room and let out the most girlish squeal ever. He said my yawn was cute! He's such a sweetheart. I put on my sweatpants and a grey tank, brushed my teeth, and got in bed. I went to sleep thinking of Ike.

zZz

That concludes chapter two! I hope you like the little bit of fluff I put in there. Sorry if it's too long. Next chapter will have progressed about 6 months and Ike and Link are best friends. But someone isn't too happy about that. Thanks for reading! -hands out more cookies-

This is an I'm sorry in advance. The next chapter might have many grammar mistakes and such. Yesterday, a friend of mine from school had a seizure and passed away. His death has affected me so I can't concentrate very well. I promise I'll fix any mistakes at a later time.

Speaking of the next chapter, I need an update schedule. I'm thinking of once every week, most likely on Sunday. What do you all think? 


	4. Marth Takes Action

Chapter 3! Thanks for reading this little story of mine! This particular chapter has some rather... Smexy scenes in it, but may not be the people you were expecting! xD Sorry for any mistakes, as explained in the last chapter.

By the way, the zZz thing means the beginning and end of the chapter before and after my stupid little author's notes. The xXx things are little scene breaks. Just in case you're a tad slow like me sometimes, there you go!

zZz

"Link, get up! We're supposed to go training today, and I'd like to get some breakfast first! Don't make me break-" Ike was cut off by a very scary looking Link.

"Ike, I am just getting up and you know how I am first thing in the morning. Let me take a quick shower, and I'll be just fine. Meet me in the dining hall," Link growled. He quickly closed the door and went to take his shower. The mercenary, however, was still recovering from his stupidity. How could he have forgotten NOT to wake Link up like that? He shook his head and went downstairs.

xXx (Dining Hall)

"Good morning everyone!" the blond hero said cheerfully as he sat down at his table with a plate full of food. Ike was confused how one minute Link was more frightening than Samus, then back to being the nice and sweet Link.

Everyone said their rounds of good morning, and continued on to chatter about how the entire day was filled with matches until dinner time. It was random day, so no one knew who they were fighting or when they would fight.

"Everyone, get in the watch room! Matches are getting ready to start, and I have the match generator ready." Master Hand announced. Everyone filed out of the room and into the watch room. Master Hand picked a slip out of the generator, which had two names on it each, the stage, items, and the type of match.

"Ike and Snake! You two will have a two minute brawl on Final Destination with only Smash Balls and home run bats. Go!" Ike and Snake shook hands, went to the teleporters, and were taken to Final Destination.

Link didn't know who to cheer for. He thought he should cheer for Ike, but he was also on pretty good terms with Snake. He just ended up sitting there, not saying anything for the whole match.

Snake eventually came out on top. He KO'd Ike three times and didn't get KO'd once. Snake was on a roll already! They transferred back to the watch room, shook hands again, and sat down.

Things continued like this until dinner. They had a quick lunch break and went back to the watch room. The longest match out of the entire day was a ten stock match between Sheik and Link. The Sheikah loved Link to death, but was extremely competitive. The Hero Of Twilight just barely made it on top, having Sheik fall off one of the cars on Big Blue a second before Link.

Dinner was surprisingly relaxing. Chicken pot pie was the main course, and desert was warm apple pie with whipped cream. Everyone retired to their rooms, save for Ike and Link. The two men decided to hang out on the third floor balcony for a while before going to bed. The spiky-haired mercenary had something to ask Link, because he was getting rather annoyed about something.

"Hey, Link? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Ike. What is it?"

Ike took a deep breath,"I was just wondering... Why is Marth so clingy? He's with us all the time, and it's getting to be extremely annoying. The only time it's just me and you is before we bid each other goodnight. I'm just curious as to why he seems like he can't live without us." Ike said.

"Well, I guess I should tell you. You see, way before you arrived, Marth was in a happy relationship with his so called "soulmate". Roy was a redhead who was a lot like Marth in a bunch of ways, but different in many others. I won't lie, Marth and Roy were perfect for each other. They were always happy when they were in each other's presence." Link explained.

"Where is Roy now?" the taller one asked.

"He left me. Out of the blue, and I never saw it coming. One day I woke up, and he wasn't there. I have no idea where he went, but I certainly hope he is happy. I'm going to go to my dorm now. I don't want to annoy you any longer," a voice said coldly.

Ike and Link turned around to see Marth standing behind them, his beautiful face covered in tears.

"M-Marth! How long have you been standing there?" a very scared Ike asked.

"Long enough to know that you only pretended to be my friend, and that you don't like me," the graceful prince then ran off, more tears disgracing his pretty face.

"Ike! Go after him! Now! He better be just peachy tomorrow, or your ass will be handed to you on a silver fucking platter! I will see you tomorrow," Link said with a firey tone. He walked away to his dorm, praying to goodness that Ike would fix the problem.

"Marth! Please wait up! I'm sorry!" the blunete called.

Lord knows that Ike ment it. He didn't want to make Marth cry, or make it seem like he wasn't interested in being his friend. He really liked Marth as a friend, but was just always there!

"Why? You h-hate me!" Marth walked into his dorm and the mercenary followed him.

"No I don't! Marth, I was just blowing off some steam. Please forgive me. I promise to make it up to you."

That gave Marth an idea. He had wanted Ike since the mercenary arrived, and now he had him. He quickly closed the door, pressed Ike against it, and started a passionate kiss. Ike wasn't sure what to do, but he kissed back regardless. Once Marth tried to take off the taller man's shirt, Ike pulled away from Marth.

"Marth, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about Roy again and I realized that I just miss him too much. I'm sorry. Would you like a drink?" the prince offered.

"Uh, sure! Yeah I'm actually really thirsty right now," Ike said.

Marth smiled sweetly and walked into the kitchen. Ike sat down and made himself comfortable. He really did feel bad for what he said, and was really hoping he could somehow make it up to him.

Marth grabbed a bottle of ice cold water and slipped a little pill into it. This pill would make Ike want him. Bad, which was exactly what Marth was aiming for.

"Thank you Aphrodite*," Marth thought as he brought Ike his drink. "Drink up! You look parched."

Ike gladly took his drink and swallowed about half of it. He started getting a bit hot in his shirt, so he drank the rest of the contents of the bottle. Ike was so hot, he was actually sweating.

"Ike, you look a little hot. Let me help you with your shirt," Marth straddled Ike and started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Ike felt himself get extremely hard. As Marth was undoing his shirt, he took the time to examine Marth's lovely features. The way his cobalt hair shaped his angelic baby face really brought out his bright blue eyes. His lips were perfectly shaped, as if an angel blessed Marth with a kiss.

"Marth, have I ever told you how beautiful you are? Or how extremely sexy you are?" Ike asked.

Marth blushed, "Why no, you haven't. Thank you!" Marth pulled off Ike's shirt and grabbed his manhood through his pants. The taller man gave out a low moan, and Marth relished in it.

"Say, Ike? How about we take this to the bedroom-" the prince didn't get to finish his sentence, for Ike had capped Marth's lips with his own, and carried him to the bedroom.

Ike took off all of Marth's clothing and marveled the beauty. The moonlight that shone on his marble white skin made him look even more beautiful. Ike started sucking on one of Marth's pink nipples, and Marth sure enjoyed that. Using his brilliant tounge, Ike had Marth moaning much louder than he should have with something so little as sucking his nipple. Ike popped off the pink nub and reached over to Marth's side table. He grabbed a bottle of lube and squirted a heavy amount into his hand. He inserted two fingers into Marth and stretched. It stung like hell at first, but quickly turned into pleasure. Marth was grinding into those fingers, and Ike curled his fingers.

That got a brilliant reaction from Marth. At this point, the prince was glad that the walls of the mansion were super thick, so no one could hear him. Ike pulled his fingers out of Marth and took off his pants. He gave Marth a passion-filled kiss and filled Marth with his manhood. Ike thrusted slowly at first, but then sped up. Ike brought both of them to an earth-shattering release, but that didn't stop them. They climaxed about ten times each, and eventually fell asleep. Just before Marth fell asleep he thought, _'I've finally got him.'_

xXx''

Link woke up at 7:00, earlier than usual. The blondie had to see if Marth had forgiven Ike, and that all was well. He quickly got dressed in his gold tunic, Ike's personal favorite, and left his dorm. He walked a few doors down and knocked. No answer. Link shrugged and tried the doorknob.

It was unlocked. "That's odd. Ike never leaves his door unlocked." Link said out loud. He walked in to find that the man he'd had a huge crush on was not there.

_'Maybe he's at breakfast. I'll stop by Marth's on the way down.' _ the short man thought.

Link walked down the stairs to the third floor and knocked. No answer. Link opened up the door, Marth rarely ever locked it, and looked around. He went down the short hallway and knocked on the door. No answer. Link opened up the door, and was horrified at the sight.

"OH MY GOD. I'M SO SORRY. I DIDN'T KNOW! HOLD FUCK! MY EYES! AHH! I'LL SEE YOU TWO IN THE DINING HALL!" Link screamed. There they were! Nude and wrapped up in each other.

"L-Link!" Ike called, but he was too late. Link was gone, and thought they were together.

"I'm sorry Marth. I have to go catch him. I'll see you later," Ike quickly got dressed and ran after Link.

Speaking of the blond, where was he? Link was outside the gates of the mansion where he first met Ike, crying his beautiful eyes out.

Link heard footsteps, but didn't turn around. Warm arms embraced him, and spoke very softly, "Shh. Don't cry. It's a shame to see tears on your beautiful face. What happened?"

Link was crying to hard to say anything, so he just held whoever was holding him even tighter. The heat radiating from the other body made Link tired, and he eventually fell asleep. The other person gave a small laugh. Link's sleeping face was beautiful. He picked Link up bridal style, kissed away the tears, and took Link back into the mansion.

xXx

Sheik was pissed. He* couldn't find Link ANYWHERE! Link ran past him and was crying, but Sheik had lost him before he could find out what the hell happened. The Sheikah male spotted Ike, and pinned him with his needles to the wall. Ike was terrified, he had no clue what was going on.

Suddenly, Sheik appeared out of nowhere with a death look that beat even Samus's.

"Where... is... Link? Why... is... he... _crying_ ?" Sheik growled. He didn't give a damn who he had to hurt, as long as he found Link, he was just fine. Sheik considered himself Link's protector, so was thrilled when he got to fight alongside his close friend in team battles. But when Link couldn't be found, all hell broke loose.

"I have no idea where he is! I'm not sure why he's crying either. All I know is that he walked in on me and Marth sleeping..." Ike trailed off. He realized why Link was crying at the same time that Sheik did. Sheik's red eyes gained even more fire and rage when he realized it.

Sheik used a Deku nut and disappeared, leaving Ike pinned to the wall. No one dared help Ike out; they didn't want to face the wrath of Sheik. Only one question remained.

Where the hell was Link?

zZz

Onto my point(less) points:

1.)* Aphrodite was the goddess of beauty, so that's why they call the simulator aphrodisiac. 2.)* I believe Sheik is a male. I don't think that Zelda is Sheik either. I think that they had some weird bonding ceremony, so they can switch to each other at any given time. Like, Sheik still has his life out in Hyrule, but is connected to Zelda still, so that's how he can be in Brawls. And so Zelda can do her princess stuff in Hyrule. Plus, in Ocarina Of Time, Princess Ruto called Sheik a "young man".

That's just what I believe on the whole Sheik thing. You don't have to believe what I do, so please don't come at me with the whole "Sheik is a female/ Zelda" bullshit because that's my thoughts on the entire Sheik ordeal.

Okay, sorry I updated this so late. Even though it's Sunday like I said, it's almost 9:30 here. Way later than I planned. See, I made a cake because my uncle was coming over for dinner. My grandma made chili, so we had cake not too long after dinner. We all had cake, and there was one piece left after we all had one. I wanted it, but so did my uncle. He said he was going to get it, and I said I dare you. We then ran into the kitchen at the same time and grabbed the container it was in. I pushed him away and grabbed it and ran away. He caught up to me and we were yanking it back and forth. Steven then decided to shake the thing so I wouldn't want to eat it. Boy, did that backfire in him. I took the container into the kitchen, pulled the lid off, grabbed a fork, and ate it.

Then my grandpa turned on Jeff Dunham's new special, and I totally forgot to finish writing this chapter. But, I finished it! So therefore I am slightly satisfied. Leave a review please! They make me smile :) Till next time!


	5. Where Is Link?

Chapter 4! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows! Okay, so last chapter was quite a mess, no? Ike and Marth have sex, Link finds them, Sheik goes on a rampage, and someone took Link somewhere. Speaking of this person, guess who it is? Shouldn't be too hard to guess... No more stalling! Onto the story, and I tried to add more detail because I lack in that and that's unacceptable.

WARNING: Spoilers for The Hangover Part Two (don't own that, unfortunately Dx)

zZz

Sheik was pissed. He still had no idea where Link was, and was growing frantic. Ike was still pinned to the wall, and would stay there until the Sheikah was damn good and ready to let him down. Sheik was very pissed off at Ike too. How could he sleep with Marth, when it was obvious he and Link had feelings for each other? Sheik couldn't wait until he found Link and was able to hurt Ike. Oh, all the things he would do with those needles...

'Sheik! Even though we have separate bodies, we still share a mind at times! Quit thinking of ways to torture Ike! It's not his fault that Link caught them!" Zelda yelled at Sheik, using her connection to his mind to scold him. Even though they were the same age, that didn't stop Zelda from acting like Sheik's mother.

'Zelda! It's obvious that Link likes him! Maybe even loves him. I thought Ike wanted Link!'

'I did too. But he doesn't, so you can't get mad at him. Please let Ike off the wall, or switch with me if you feel you'll start killing him. We need to find Link as soon as we can. I'm worried, you're worried, and even Ike is worried. I think that after we get Ike down we should check outside the main gates'

Sheik switched with Zelda, so the princess went to look for Ike to let him off the wall. Sheik was trying hard not to have his violent thoughts cloud into Zelda's mind. He didn't need another lecture; just needed to find Link and make sure he was.

xXx

Link had his eyes closed, trying not to cry more than he already had. He couldn't get Ike out of his head, and it hurt. The mere thought of Ike made Link feel like a thousand of Sheik's needles were piercing his heart.

-Flashback-

"Link, come on! We have to go give Marth his get well card, and then we can go watch a movie," Ike urged. Marth was down with the flu, so he and Link made a card for him. Marth simply adored things like that, and Ike figured they make him a card, get him some chocolate, and some daisies, his favorite flowers, which were provided by Peach's sister Daisy.

"Coming!" Link had a plan. He and Ike were going to the movies (outside of the mansion) so he tried to look his best. Boy did he accomplish that! Link was wearing a black Polo, a short red tie, black skinny jeans, red and black Chuck Taylor's, earrings like his normal ones, except that they were red, and instead of a green floppy hat, he wore a black floppy hat.* He looked damn sexy, and was hoping Ike would like it. He walked out of his dorm to see that Ike was just dressed in some faded blue jeans and a T-shirt. He didn't even have his infamous bandanna on. What was a special thing to Link was just a regular old thing to Ike.

That's what Link thought anyway. Ike was mesmerized by how good Link looked in that outfit. Not often would you find Link in casual clothing, and boy was it a treat when you did. He was sex on legs, for crying out loud! Ike felt bad at first for not wearing something a bit nicer, but that thought was quickly washed away when Link grabbed the card and started to walk towards Marth's dorm.

xXx (Marth's Dorm)  
"Awwwwwww! Tank you two so bery mudge! I lobe you two!" a very stuffed up and sick Marth said. He blew Ike and Link each a kiss, because they were standing five feet away from the prince's bed. They pretended to catch the kisses and made Marth rest, and they promised they'd check up on him after the movie.

The distance from the mansion to the movie theater was a fairly short one. About a give minute walk, nothing that the two men couldn't handle. They already had their tickets to see The Hangover Part Two, so they got their refreshments and set off to find good seats in their area of the theater.

"Where do you want to sit? Do you think the very top would be good? There aren't many people here tonight so seats shouldn't really be hard to pick..." a very broken Link asked, but this blondie was an outstanding actor, so Ike had no idea anything was wrong.

"I think we should sit at the top. It's a better view, and I'm too tall to sit further down. The people that are here will get pissed if some tall ass guy is blocking the screen." Ike replied.

They went to the top of the seats and sat down. After eating half their popcorn, the movie actually started.

The Hangover Part Two was rated R, and for a good reason. Beside all the cursing, cocks, and violence, the movie was actually really funny. It started off like the first one did; showing more towards the end of the movie, then showing the events leading to the first scene. After they woke up in Bangkok, they searched the hotel room. Stu was sleeping in the bathroom with a Mike Tyson type tattoo on his face, there was a monkey that attacked Stu, and a finger in a bowl of water. Link's favorite part was when Chow "died", and Alan started crying.

Ike nearly died on the part where the stripper was actually a she-male, and Stu was the uke. He was eating some M&M's and choked, so Link had to hit Ike's back really hard. That mission itself was nearly impossible because the blondie himself was laughing quite a bit.

At the end of the movie, both of the Smashers had survived and walked home. Link was getting sleepy, so he started nearly tripping, just like when he was exhausted on his quest to save Hyrule from Ganondorf and the Twilight.

"Hey, come here. You're about to be knocked out cold, so I don't want you to fall asleep while walking. Get on my back," Ike picked Link up and carried Link piggy-back style.

You couldn't see it, but Link had the most fierce blush he'd had to date. He wrapped his arms around Ike's neck, but not enough to choke him, and his legs around the mercenary's midsection. The one with the cobalt hair was surprised at how light Link actually was, while the blond himself was praying he wasn't hurting Ike's back. Ike was loving the extra warmth Link was giving him.

Link got off of Ike's back when they arrived at the gates of the mansion. Before they walked to their dorms, Link wanted to make sure all his hopes and dreams weren't gone completely.

"Ike, can you come to.. uh.. my level for a sec?" the short one requested.

"How about you come up to my level?" the mercenary had the biggest shit-eating smirk ever. He actually loved the height difference, but it would take a toll on his back eventually. Ike picked Link back up the way he did before, and started walking to the mansion. They were on the top floor outside of Link's dorm, but Link was still on Ike'a back.

"So, why did you want me at your level?" Ike asked, really wondering why Link had such a strange request.

"For this," Link pecked Ike on his cheek, "thank you for taking me to the movies so I could see the movie I'd been waiting for."

Ike set Link down and turned to him. He bent down and tried to peck Link's pink cheeks, but Link turned his head and they ended up sharing a small, chaste kiss. Ike tried to apologize, but Link quieted him with a hug.

"Goodnight Ike. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams. Oh, and don't wake me up tomorrow. It's our off day, and I actually want to sleep for once. If I'm not up by noon, then you can come get me, kay?" Link loved to sleep, but always woke up early anyway.

"I won't. Goodnight Link. I'll see you when you decide to get out of bed, you lazy sack of bones." Ike joked.

The two men retreated to their separate dorms and put on their pajamas. Before Ike went to sleep, he was thinking of how good Link's lips felt on his. Just as Link fell asleep, he thought of how he wanted that warm feeling when he kissed Ike to return.

The next day they realized they forgot to check on the prince, but Peach and her motherly instincts took care of that for them. She informed the two men that he was a bit better and not to feel guilty that they forgot him, for she took excellent care of him.

-End Flashback-

The image of him and Marth was burned into his mind forever. Everything that Link had ever dreamed for was crushed the moment he walked into Marth's bedroom. It hurt, and it hurt a lot. Link had actually thought Ike liked him, but he was probably just living in a fantasy again. Once again, the graceful prince was chosen over the simple little farm boy.

"No one wants me, and no one ever has. I was foolish to think that Ike would take a stupid farm boy over a prince." the blondie said aloud, eyes glued shut.

Link opened his eyes and looked around. He knew he wasn't where he should be, but he felt safe and at ease here. Plus, it was a room in the mansion, so no need to panic. Link snuggled further into the warm comforter. It smelled really good, like Black by Kenneth Cole*.

Link got out of the bed, made it, grabbed his hat and boots, and walked out to find this person. He owed them a huge thanks since he most likely fell asleep on them, and was going away from the mansion. He was going to ask Master Hand if he could leave and go back to Hyrule. He missed Ordon village, where we was wanted and adored by everyone.

Link walked into the main room and saw the person he least expected to see.

"Ah, good you're awake. Let's go for a walk. I believe a nice little chat about what happened earlier is in order."

xXx

"Zelda! Please get me down. I've been here for a while and the needles are too close to some certain areas for comfort." Ike begged. He'd been on the wall for a good two hours now, and really wanted to get down.

Zelda dispelled all the needles and she and the mercenary set off to find Link. She knew he was feeling heartbroken, because the same thing happened before when Roy was still at the mansion. Link got over it fairly quickly though, because he wanted to be happy for his two best friends, not be jealous and bitchy about them being together.

"Okay, we've checked the whole inside of the mansion, but not the outside. Let's check out there!" Zelda's wisdom sure came in handy at times like these.

The two Smashers set off outside to see a sight they never thought they'd see. There Link was, crying in the comforting arms of... Wait a minute?

"Is that... Snake?" Ike whispered incredulously.

"Well I'll be damned! Turns out Snake does have a heart after all. We'd better not interrupt them. Let's go back inside and have some tea." Zelda rushed Ike into the back of the mansion. Oh, she knew what would happen. She could just tell.

"Let it all out Link. It's better to cry now and get it over with than to keep these feelings bottled up for a long time." Snake said with a soothing tone while rubbing the blond's back.

"It j-just hurts s-so much! I k-know that he's n-not mine, but st-still! It h-hurts!" Link couldn't say anything else except for "It's hurts", and this moment right here had Snake's heart breaking in two. This beautiful man, crying over someone who wasn't deserving of him.

After twenty more minutes of this, Link stopped crying and looked at Snake.

"Snake? C-could I hang out with you from now on? I'm always with Ike and-"

"Shush. Say no more, because I understand. Of course you can hang out with me from now on. Let's go inside, it's getting late."

The men walked to Snake's room, which was located on the second floor, and laid down on the couch. They just sat there, with Link hugging Snake's midsection, about to fall asleep. Snake had his arms around Link and his cheek resting on the blond's mane.

They fell asleep like that, with Link thinking of how he enjoyed this moment and not one thought of Ike clouded his bubblegum dreams.

zZz

Early update! I was eager to get this out, so I wrote as best as I could. Even if it's only two or three days early, it's still early. I tried to do better on describing things, so tell me how I did!

1.)* I'm currently drawing Link's outfit right now, so when I'm done I'll put it on deviantart. 2.)* Seriously, that stuff smells amazing. My buddy Chase wears it, and I love it. He even lets me hug him longer just so I can smell his cologne! Now that, my friend, is a good person. (I don't own Black by Kenneth Cole!) 


	6. Breakfast With Snake

# Our Spot #  
Back with another chapter! Chapter 5 I believe, if you don't include the prologue. I'm writing this during the hurricane, so I'll most likely end up updating early again.

So, last chapter Link and Snake fell asleep together (no funny business!), Link asks Snake if they can hang from now one, and Sheik is about to hurt Ike! Or try to anyway. Zelda has a huge part in Sheik's so-called self control.

zZz

Link was taking a walk through Peach's garden and admiring the pink princess's flowers. He loved the ruby red roses, the adored the indigo violets, and couldn't get enough of the lime colored dendrobium orchids. He also admired Princess Daisy's section of the garden, with the neon orange poppies, white godetias, and the obvious must for this princess, canary yellow daisies.

A few yards ahead of him stood Ike, looking at cherry blossoms. He seemed to have a full bouquet of the flowers in his hands, making Link wonder who they were for. Just as the cobalt-haired man started to walk away, Link called out to him,

"Ike! Wait up!"

"Why would I wait for you?" the mercenary said coldly.

Link was surprised, "Ike, why are you upset? You can tell me."

"You. While I was enjoying my time with Marth yesterday morning, you just had to come in, didn't you? Link, you're always around me, and I don't like it. Stop smothering me. In fact, don't get near me at all."

"Ike, I didn't know that you two were in there. I was just getting Marth up for breakfast-"

"Just shut the hell up. I don't care what your reason is. I have to-"

"Ike, I have to tell you something. Ever since I first saw you, I felt something. I wasn't sure what it was at first, but I liked it. Then you hugged me, and the feeling increased tenfold. When I'm with you, I feel amazing. When I'm not with you, I feel alone. When you're in a match, I cheer you on as loud as I possibly can. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you. Ike, I love you." Link confessed with his heart in his throat.

Ike's eyes softened for a moment, but then hardened up again, "Feeling's not mutual, Link. Sorry, but I love someone else. I won't lie, I did want you at first, but then I saw Marth. Marth is beautiful, graceful, intelligent, and just downright sexy. I'm not saying that you're not sexy, because you are. I would fuck your brains out if I didn't want Marth, but I do want him." Ike said somewhat softly, but still had that harsh tone behind it.

Link's heart shattered, "But, Ike, why can't you love me?"

"Why would I choose a simple farm boy over an elegant prince? Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a prince to go confess love to," Ike turned on his heel and left Peach's garden.

Hearing those words make Link's heart break almost literally. He could feel pain in his chest and stomach. The Hero Of Twilight tried hard not to cry, but failed miserably. He sank himself onto the ground in to a little 'ball', with his arms cradling his legs and chin tucked to his chest. Hours he sat there, crying his beautiful eyes out. Hours alone and feeling worthless.

Suddenly, everything was dark and Link heard two sets footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to see none other than the mercenary and the prince, with huge smirks on their faces.

"W-what do y-you want?" Link tried to stop the tears streaming down his face, but his tear ducts had different plans.

"Oh, I thought I'd just tell you about my new boyfriend. He told me about your encounter earlier, and frankly it's just pathetic. When will you learn Link? No one will choose you over me. Roy didn't, so what makes you think Ike would?" the prince said mockingly. The two blue-haired Smashers started laughing at the poor excuse that was unworthy of the title "Hero".

The laughing got louder, and louder, and louder. Link couldn't take it anymore, this was just like that nightmare he had to see before the Lakebed Temple in Hyrule. Ike and Marth's laughter was joined by Roy's, and later all the rest of the Smashers. All of them, laughing and pointing at Link and giving him a tremendous headache, was just too much. The blond let out a terrifying scream, and passed out.

xXx

Link's eyes shot open and his heart was beating rapidly. His dreams were clear of anything terrifying, until out of nowhere that happened. He had a cold sweat, tears were falling down his face, and he was panting heavily. He was trying not to wake up the man beneath him, but that was proving difficult.

Snake stirred from under him and opened his brown eyes to see a terrible sight before him. Link terrified and crying. Snake sat them up and placed Link on his lap, Link wrapped his arms around Snake's neck cried into his shoulder. The taller man wrapped his arms around the shorter male's middle area, and leaned back into the couch.

"Shh. Calm down, Linky. What's wrong?" Snake asked soothingly while rubbing the trembling man's back.

"I h-had a nightmare. I w-was walking through P-Peach's garden until I saw Ike, and t-then he was r-really mean to me f-for no reason. I told him I l-loved him and he j-just told me who w-would pick a stupid farm b-boy like me over an a-amazing prince like Marth. He l-left me and went to Marth and hours later t-they came back and laughed at me, and eventually e-everyone started laughing at me. Even Sheik a-and Zelda! It was like w-when I had to see that freaky v-vision on my quest!"

"Did I laugh at you? Because I would never do that in real life, you know. Link, it was just a bad dream," Snake looked over at the clock that read 6:48 a.m. " Do you want to go back to sleep? It's pretty early, but I could take you out for breakfast if you want." the brunet offered.

Link stopped crying and said, "I don't remember if you were laughing at me, but thanks for assuring me you wouldn't laugh at me in real life. Um, I'm kind of afraid to go back to sleep now, but could we just sit here for a while, and go to breakfast a little later?" Link was enjoying this contact with Snake.

"Of course. You know, you're really warm. I don't think I'd ever need a blanket if I have you around," Snake said with an added wink.

Link blushed, "I've been told. You're really warm too." Link's stomach growled, "As much as I love this, I'm gonna have to take back my request. I'm starving!" Link's trademark smile was back, and this one was genuine.

"I can tell. Listen, I've got to shower real quick, I'll be out before you know it. Do you need one too? I heard that your shower broke, so you can use mine." Snake was being awfully generous lately.

"Actually, that would be really nice. Thanks Snake. I'm going to go grab some casual clothes, I'll be right back!" Link promised as he got off of Snake's lap and headed to his own dorm.

Snake got off the couch and went to go take his shower. A few minutes later, he heard the door to his dorm open and Link walked in with a pile of clothes. He sat down on the couch and was lucky enough to see Snake come out of the bathroom with black jeans that fit him just right and no top. If the little blond pervert hadn't looked away when he did, his nose would have been gushing blood from the incredible sexy sight. Snake was built, toned, and tanned; just the way Link liked it.

"I'm out. Water should still be warm, I was only in there for a few minutes." Snake said as he put on a plain white top. Link quickly ran into the bathroom with his stuff and turned on the water. The smell of Snake's shampoo, conditioner, and body wash smelled just like his cologne, and Link simply adored the smell.

Snake went in to his bedroom, grabbed a black bandanna, black ankle socks, black and white Coogi's, and a white Rolex. He put on his shoes, socks, watch, and bandanna, then waited for Link. It was about 7:02 when Link walked out wearing a solid black t-shirt, red skinny jeans, solid black Vans Off The Wall's, and a black floppy hat.

"You look really good. Let's go get some breakfast. The place I sometimes go to is a short walk away, and if you don't feel like walking I can always carry you." Snake said with a grin.

"Thank you! You look very nice yourself. And I can walk, you jerk. I walked for endless hours on my journey," Link was about to go on full rant mode until Snake drew him into a hug that muffled his face into the taller man's chest.

"Shh. I was just kidding Link. Let's go," Snake released Link, not that the blondie wanted to be let go, and they set off outside.

xXx (Walking To Random Restaurant)

"So tell me. How the hell did your shower break, and who's shower have you been using?" the brunet asked as he and Link walked. They were almost at the restaurant, and Snake decided to start chatting with the blond.

"Oh gosh, where do I begin? I think it started when Ness, Lucas, and Toony were all running away from Sheik when they called him a woman. The kids lead Sheik into my room for who knows what reason, and Sheik threw some needles. He missed them, but I think they hit my shower nozzle.

A few days after that, Fox and Falco started a Nerf war with Wolf and Samus. I tell ya, Samus seems all cool and collected at first, but start up a Nerf war and that exterior is gone," Snake nodded in agreement. He witnessed that Nerf war, and almost pissed himself at how Samus was actually playing a game, " So after an hour of that, when they turned off every light in the mansion and played in the dark, Wolf ran up to my room and he and Fox started shooting each other. One of them lost the grip they had on their gun and it broke off the cold water handle.

Two days after that, Falcon smacked Samus's ass again, and her power suit was charging so she couldn't use that to beat him up for the millionth time, so she had to use her plasma whip. Once again, somehow the fight ended up in my room, and Samus missed Falcon with the whip and totally broke off the nozzle. I keep forgetting to tell Master Hand about it, so I've been switching between Ike and Marth's..." Link trailed off.

"Hey! Don't worry about them now. You got me!" Snake sure knew how to be sincere when he wasn't being his hilarious, jackass self. "We're here!"

They walked into the restaurant a woman with a floor-length yellow dress adorned with orange ruffles and white frills walked up to them. She wore orange dress shoes, an emerald brooch surrounded by white flower petals, and wrist-length white evening gloves. The woman also wore a pair of emerald flower earrings and flower-style emeralds on her crown, which was made of gold and hasld four jewels set inside it.

It was only 7:15 a.m. but she had a huge smile on her face and not one single trace of tiredness on her young face.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you since you were last here, Snake! Link, I haven't seen you since we teamed up and kicked everyone's ass in the wrestling tournament!" the woman said energetically.

"Daisy! It's been too long! When we have the tournament this year, you HAVE to be teammates again. I think this year the sport is paintball," Link informed. Once every year, the Smashers would have a tournament of some sport and Daisy was always allows in because she was a tomboy and everyone loved her. She and Link usually teamed up together and won because they worked excellent together.

"Wait, there was a wrestling tournament? I have to hear this story, because I can imagine Daisy wrestling, but not Link. You don't look the the type to wrestle, Link." Snake said as Daisy and Link exchanged knowing looks. Link had acquired amazing skills from sumo wrestling with the Gorons and stopping runaway goats in Ordon Village.

"Trust me Snake, Link's the wrestling type. The wrestling tournament was in the Melee era, and it all went like this..."

-Flashback-

"Okay everyone! Princess Daisy is here now, so you all can pick your teammate for this years tournament!" Master Hand announced. He already knew who Daisy would pick, but always enjoyed seeing people pick their teammates. Usually, the Smashers got to choose at least one person to bring from their home to join them, so seeing who brought who was always interesting.

Zelda would bring Sheik from Hyrule just for the tournaments because Sheik never wanted to be away from Hyrule more than he had to be, but was willing to team with Zelda for the annual sports tournament. Samus would take off her Power Suit and team up with Pikachu. She always had a soft spot for Pikachu and trusted him right when she saw him, something extremely rare for the huntress.

"Alright, Daisy! Since we all know who you're picking, just go stand next to Link," Master Hand said. Daisy went over to Link and they hugged. After everyone picked their partners, they had the big banquet.

"Daisy, we are so kicking ass this year! It's wrestling this time, and I used to catch runaway goats and wrestle with Gorons. You are competitive and you're pretty good at any sport, so we totally got this!" Link was so confident around this time of the year. He and Daisy hadn't lost a tournament yet, and they weren't planning on losing this time.

"Hell yes we do! I can't wait for it to start tomorrow. Even if we don't win, we're still going to have fun and be supportive of the winning team. But enough of that, I'm starving!" Daisy ran over to one of the many buffet tables and made a plate full of food.

After everyone was finished with dinner and desert, they headed off to bed. They needed to wake up at 6 o'clock sharp for breakfast and so the first round of the tournament could start. Everyone was far too tired to stay up and chat, so falling asleep was an easy task.

xXx (Dining Hall)

"Hurry up and eat breakfast everyone! Crazy can't wait for the today's matches to start, and I don't want him to get out of hand," Master Hand hated when his brother Crazy Hand got just a bit too crazy.

All the Smashers ate breakfast and headed for the stadium. The first match was Peach and Rosalina versus Mario and Luigi. Since they couldn't do real wrestling moves, it was more like a regular match rather than a wrestling match. It was much different though because there were hi items to assist them, and they didn't have to worry about being KO'd every second. The team that pinned or got the other team to submit won and moved up a rank in the tournament.

Peach and Rosalina's entrance theme Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne blared and Peach came skipping out, while Rosalina just floated. Peach had on pink booty shorts, a low-cut top that stopped above her belly button, and pink Chuck Taylor's. Her wrist tape, elbow pads, and knee pads were white and her golden hair was in a high ponytail. She had her trademark crown emblem embedded on her chest, with a diamond right in the middle.

Rosalina had on an outfit similar to Peach's, but it was light blue and her wrist tape, elbow pads, and knee pads were black. She had two stars overlapping each other as her emblem on her chest with a sapphire in the middle of them.

The women got in the ring as the Mario Bros came out. Their theme song was Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. They had on their regular outfits, but swapped colors. Mario was in green, and Luigi wore red. They ran to the ring and jumped in together.

Master Hand rung the bell, so Peach and Mario stayed in the ring to face off and Rosalina and Luigi stood on the outskirts of the ring. Peach may not look it, but she was very light on her feet and countered each of Mario's attacks. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was getting tired, so did tagged in Rosalina. Mario didn't get the chance to tag in Luigi, so he received another beatdown. Rosalina dominated the rest of the match and went on to pin Mario.

The Mario Bros left the ring while Peach and Rosalina stayed in it to celebrate. They were moving onto the next round!

By the end of the day, they had the winners and losers of each round. Peach, Rosalina, Samus, Pikachu, Daisy, Link, Marth, Roy, and Zelda and Sheik had all won their matches and moved onto the next round. Mario, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Kirby, Ganondorf, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Fox and Falco had all lost.

Over the next two days, they had finally reached the semi-finals. Link, Daisy, Zelda, Sheik, Samus, Pikachu, and Peach and Rosalina were the remaining teams. Link and Daisy would face off against Zelda and Sheik, while Samus and Pikachu would fight Peach and Rosalina.

Girlfriend started playing again, and out came the two women everyone adored. The ladies made their usual entrance, and waited for their opponents. Headstrong by Trapt started, and Pikachu and Samus walked out confidentially. Pikachu didn't wear anything as usual, while Samus wore something she'd never wear if it weren't for the wrestling tournament.

Samus wore her hair in her usual ponytail, only the hair tie was dark blue. She wore dark blue skin tight pants, but they had slits in them that showed off her smooth skin. Her top was like a bikini top, but wouldn't come off as easily as a bikini would. She had her screw attack emblem on her right thigh was black, just like her wrestling boots.

Captain Falcon was taking as many pictures of Samus as he possibly could. They would be of good use to him later, assuming that Samus wouldn't kick his ass to the point on unconsciousness again.

Pikachu and Samus got in the ring and awaited the ringing of the bell. Samus and Rosalina were the ones to start off the match. Samus ran over to Rosalina and dropkicked her. Rosalina came back by doing a side slam backbreaker. They were growing tired, but refused to get up. Samus eventually kicked Rosalina to her corner, so Rosalina tagged in her partner Peach at the same time Pikachu got tagged.

Seeing as these two were fresh, they went at it for a long time. Pikachu was gaining dominance over Peach, and eventually had her worn out in the middle of the ring. Pikachu got on the top rope and jumped onto the princesses, successfully pinning her for the three count. They were moving onto the finals, and went to the back for a shower and some water.

Daisy and Link went on and completely obliterated Zelda and Sheik. They shook hands at the end of the match and went to the back for a shower so they could eat dinner and go to bed. They would need their energy for the opponents they would be facing the next day.

xXx

Samus and Pikachu stood in the ring, awaiting the arrival of their opponents. They were actually quite nervous because Link and Daisy were known to work their hardest in the finals.

Link and Daisy's entrance theme was Breed by Nirvana because it was intense, just like the two competitors. Daisy came skipping out in an outfit like Samus's, only her top and pants were bright orange, her boots were white, and her emblem was a flower on her left thigh. Luigi could be seen taking pictures for later usage, just like Captain Falcon, who was lucky that Samus was too worn out the previous night to hurt him.

Link wore shiny black tights with a Triforce on his right thigh. His boots were black and he wore no shirt or hat. His earrings were small, green hooplets. All the women in the stands, save for Zelda, were totally checking Link out. He was looking extra sexy in those black tights.

Daisy and Pikachu were the ones to start off this match. They stalked each other in a circle for a few moments, till Pikachu made the first move. He ran up to Daisy and dashed headfirst into her shin. Daisy had already had a bruise there from when Sheik kicked her the previous day, so it did hurt quite a bit. That didn't keep Daisy down though. She kicked her leg up in the air and landed it down on Pikachu. Pikachu was already injured from his fight against Captain Falcon and Kirby, so that stung a lot.

They kept at it for three minutes, until Daisy tagged in Link. Pikachu didn't have time to tag Samus because Link dragged him back and elbow dropped him. Samus was jumping up and down in worry, not even caring that Captain Falco was staring right at her breasts. They were getting ready to loose the match!

Link had Pikachu in a headlock, and the yellow Pokémon was fading fast. Everyone in the stands was clapping and stomping to try to stop Pikachu from passing out, but that plan failed. Pikachu was unresponsive, so Link and Daisy won the match. Pikachu got back up after a few moments, learned that they lost, but was still happy. He and Samus had gotten second place! They went to Link and Daisy and hugged them, congratulated them, and walked out of the ring with them. It was time for the awards ceremony!

"We had an amazing tournament this year everybody! Even though not everyone won, we still had tons of fun. Now it's time for the awards!" Master Hand said into the microphone. Everyone was cheering and dressed in formal attire because the end of the sports tournament ment people who weren't Smashers had to head home, so they had a party to make sure their last night was a blast.

"Our third place winners are... Peach and Rosalina! Would you two lovely ladies come up here and claim your trophies?" Peach was wearing a floor-length, one strap shimmering pink dress that hugged every curve of her body just right, along with hot pink pumps and white elbow-length evening gloves. Her hair was was styled into huge curls that the children wanted to play with so bad, but Peach was very strict on her no-touching-the-hair rule.

Rosalina's strapless sky blue dress stopped right above her knee and she had a sexy black strappy platform with tall, stiletto heels, with a black patent that gave off a high-gloss effect. The adjustable strap arched over her foot and ankle and the bottom was a clear bottom. Every last strand of her hair was perfectly straight and flat. She looked downright gorgeous, and those shoes added a tremendous positive effect on the look.

They accepted their trophies, thanked everyone, and walked off stage. Zelda and Sheik were in third place, but Sheik immediately went back to Hyrule after they lost because he didn't like being away from home for longer than he needed to, so Zelda excepted the trophies for the both of them. Zelda wore a shiny purple floor-length dress with black elbow-length evening gloves. She had a purple shaw that matched perfectly with her dress and had black two inch pumps with a purple underside. Her brown hair was put in a French braid with a large purple flower on the hair tie. She accepted the trophies and went back to her table.

Second place was Pikachu and Samus. Pikachu didn't want to wear anything, but since this was a formal event, Samus made him a wear a black bow tie. Samus, on the other hand, didn't mind dressing up for formal events. This was the only time she ever felt normal, so she relished in it. That didn't make her any less of a tomboy though, because Daisy was a tomboy and she wears a dress all the time.

Part of Samus's golden hair was in a wavy ponytail, while the under of it was flat ironed and her hair tie was red and sparkled. Her dress had one strap, hugged her every curve just right, was a sparkling ruby red color, and had a huge slit that showed almost her entire left leg. She wore strappy red three inch stilettos, and her toenails were perfect French nails. She wore sparkling red elbow-length evening gloves. Before she and Pikachu got off the stage, she spoke into the microphone,"Let's get a round of applause going for our first place winners!" everyone cheered and Falcon was still taking pictures of Samus,"Captain Falcon, you better start running because I saw you taking pictures, and I didn't forget my Paralyzer." Samus said in a dark tone.

While Samus was inflicting pain on Captain Falcon, Link and Daisy were walking up the stage. The usually green-clothed man had on a traditional back and white tuxedo, no hat, and a red rose in the jacket of his tux. Daisy didn't do anything to special for the event; she just wore her hair curly, had a strapless black top on with white skinny jeans and black boots that went up to her knee. Since they won first place, they had to give a speech, but they enjoyed giving speeches because they just got so random.

"Thank you everybody! Sorry we had to physically kick your assess to win this tournament, but you gotta do what you gotta do!" Daisy shouted.

"We have all been through worse shit than wrestling people, so I think they're all just fine." Link added with a wink and a smile.

"Still hurts like a bitch!" Samus shouted jokingly.

"We can't deny that one, now can we? Why the hell are we still up here? Oh have you guys heard that song called "Pretty Fly (For A White Guy)" by The Offspring?" a loud "No!" was given to them,"That song is so funny, I almost pissed myself when I heard the lyrics! Link, you and I should totally sing that song right now! Turn on the music!" Daisy demanded.

Daisy did the, "Give it to me baby!" parts, while Link did the, " Uh huh! Uh huh!" parts. After the intro, they both started singing, and everyone else was dying of laughter. Not because of the song really, even though it was funny, but Daisy and Link were just too funny with all their stupid dance moves. They were excellent singers though.

The last verse was what had everyone struggling to breathe because the two dumbasses were getting in everybody's faces and singing with a dead ass look.

"Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done. He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31! Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip, but in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick!

Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh! Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh! Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh!

Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seis. So don't deflate, play it straight .You know he really doesn't get it anyway. Gonna play the field, keep it real. For you know a way, for you know a way. So if you don't break, just over compensate. At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake.

The world needs wannabes! The world loves wannabes! Let's get some more wannabes! Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!" Daisy and Link finished with a bow and sat down and waited for everyone to calm down.

The night ended a good one. All the adults got drunk, Link and Daisy did more karaoke, and Link got so hammered that everytime someone tried to talk to him, he'd start singing "My Hump" by Fergie. Before they all left to bed, Link grabbed a microphone and started one last round of "My Hump",

"I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)!"

Everyone finally got to bed and couldn't wait to see the video of what happened because they knew they'd never remember what happened so they were smart enough to set up cameras. A copy was made for each person that was at the party, so they could relive the crazy things that went on whenever they felt like it.

The next morning was a sad one. Everyone who wasn't a Smasher had to leave the mansion and go back to their separate worlds. Daisy had made a deal with Master Hand to let her work in the city area that wasn't too far from the mansion so she could keep in touch with everyone and still make a living while being out there. Master Hand told her that she was lucky that she was one of his favorites, or he would've said no.

Link and Daisy hugged one last time before Daisy left, and exchanged some words.

"You have to visit as soon as you can, okay?" Link really wanted to see his best friend in the whole world whenever it was possible.

"Of course! I'm always here somehow, so don't worry about that! I have to go now, so I'll see you later Linky!" Daisy walked through a portal that took her to her new apartment in the city area, leaving Link to go watch the video with the rest of the Smashers.

-End Flashback-

"... and that's that! When I left the mansion I started Daisy's Diner. You haven't been here yet Link! I should yell at you for that, but I'm sure you two are starving, so let me get you a table." Daisy said sweetly.

She walked them to their table and told them that she already knew what they wanted, so they just needed to hang tight for a while.

"You actually sang "My Hump"?" Snake snickered.

"Yes, yes I did. That's what happens when you mix Daisy with an intoxicated Link. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to witness it first hand," Link winked at Snake and gave his signature smile.

Daisy came up with two plates full of food. Three waffles, two scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast, coffee, and lots of crispy bacon for Snake, and two pancakes, one sunny side up egg, sausage, bacon, and water for Link.

The men quickly ate up their food because they were starving, and got into a small debate with Daisy.

"I said no! This one is on the house!"

"Daisy! Let us pay for our food! We don't deserve any special treatment!" Link argued back.

Daisy was just too stubborn for them, so she won the debate. She bid the men goodbye and made them promise to come back soon.

xXx (Snake's Dorm)

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to watch a movie. What do you think?" the tall brunet asked.

"A movie sounds nice. Can we watch The Vow?" Link adored that movie, and no matter how many times we watched it, it never failed to bring a smile to his face and tears to his eyes.

Snake agree to the movie and leaned back into the couch. Link joined him by sitting next to him. As the movie progressed, they got even closer to each other. Somehow, Link ended up cuddling with Snake, and they watched the entire movie like that. When the movie was over, it was about 9:15 a.m.

"Snake? Can we *yawn* go back to sleep? I'm tired..." Link trailed off and fell asleep on Snake. The taller male smiled moved them into the position they were in the previous night and thought some things over before sleep took over him.

'I really should tell him, but I can't right now. Even though he may not show it, I can tell he's still hurting. I'll give it time because even though I'm in love with him, I want him to be emotionally ready to be with me. That is, if he'd get with me at all. But I'm not going to worry about that right now. Let me enjoy this time I have with him." Snake thought before sleep overtook him.

zZz

Done! This took me two days to write. Be happy! I see Link and Daisy as awesome friends, so I wrote about their friendship. Sorry if this chapter was too long. You can rest your eyes now if I made you strain them.

If the ending seems rushed to you, I'm sorry. I finished this at about midnight and I wanted to get this done, but I also really wanted sleep. I hope anyone else that's caught up in the hurricane's path is safe! 


	7. Couples, Sex, and Pizza

# Our Spot #  
Link,

Meet me for dinner on the 5th floor balcony at 7 p.m.

'Hm,' Link wondered, 'Who wants to have dinner with me. Well, whoever it is won't be disappointed.' Link went into his closet to pick a nice outfit.

At the same time Link was getting ready, Zelda was thinking things over. She had noticed something about Snake. How he acted much warmer to everyone since he and Link started hanging out. How he wasn't as much of a sarcastic jackass now, save for the moments when sarcasm was needed. He was just a nicer and seemingly happier person in general. Link obviously had some sort of influence on him, and Zelda knew just what that influence was.

Love.

It was obvious to everyone that Snake was completely in love with the usually green clothed man. It was also obvious that Link was in love with the taller man, though he didn't know that himself. Both were completely oblivious to the other's feelings, and that Zelda didn't like.

Ike.

Ike was jealous like no other at the amazing friendship that had brewed between the two Smashers. Link had stopped talking to him, hanging out with him, and just cut off all contact whatsoever. The mercenary was always frustrated, so he acted like a prick quite a lot, and that was what got Samus and Sheik pissed off half of the time. It wasn't voluntary though, it just happened. Link was a positive influence on him, and without the positive leaves the negative. He'd do anything to get Link back, even if they were just friends.

Marth.

Only one person would be around Ike, and that was the Altean prince. Yes, Marth was desperately trying to get Ike to love him. Ike did have feelings for the prince, but not even close to the feelings he had for Link. The mercenary had a deep connection with Link, and missed the bond they used to share.

Zelda went to see Link right before he went to dinner and after she thought about things, "Link, can we talk for a little bit? It shouldn't take too long and make you miss dinner." the princess asked.

Link opened the door to greet Zelda and show off his outfit, "Hey Zellie! Of course we can talk, but can you help me see if I need to add anything?"

Zelda looked at Link's outfit and thought about it. He was wearing white and gold DC's that made him seem a tad bit taller, recently bleached white skinny jeans that made his ass pop out perfectly, a regular black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. The blond had golden hooplets and no hat for once. He also had a gold Rolex watch and his hair was actually brushed so it looked more golden.

"You look wonderful Link! Don't you dare add a single thing! Okay, now we need to talk about what I wanted to. It's about you and Snake," Zelda started.

"What about us?" the totally oblivious blond asked.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it. You are in love with him, and he's in love with you."

Link's eyes went wide, "Snake doesn't like me like that, let alone love me! And I don't love him..."

"Link, don't lie to me. Think about it. You two are always together, you often sleep in the same bed, you guys always touch each other... You're in love."

"I... I guess you're right. I did have this crush on him before Ike got here..."

"Forget Ike. You haven't spoken to him for six months, unlike Snake. I'm positive Snake would take you to be his. I want you to talk to him after your dinner tonight. By the way, who is it you're dining with?" the brunette asked.

"No idea. I guess I'll find out in a few minutes, won't I?" the blondie said with a wink.

Zelda nodded her head, gave Link a peck on the cheek, a hug, and walked him out the door.

"One more thing, how did you know we sometimes sleep in the same bed?" Link asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The ways of a Sheikah... They aren't called shadow people for nothing," the princess said with a sly smile. She walked to Peach's dorm while Sheik was yelling at Zelda in the joint section of their minds. She just sold him out!

Link rolled his eyes and walked to the balcony and saw someone he'd never thought do something like this, smiled, and walked up to him.

xXx (Peach's Dorm, 2nd Floor)

"So Zel, is Link on the balcony?" a tall blonde woman asked.

"Yes he is! His soon-to-be man is already there waiting for him. I'm so glad that we concocted this plan, otherwise they would've never had the vagina to try to get together. I mean, Link didn't even recognize his feelings until I pointed them out! Maybe he's just too naïve..."

"Okay, first off, there's no maybe with that. Link IS too naïve. Second off, "the vagina" to get together? I've heard guts and balls, but never vagina. Care to explain?"

"I got this one Zellie," Peach said, "Samus, there's a quote by Betty White that is perfect. "Why do people say "grow some balls"? Balls are weak and sensitive. If you wanna be tough, grow a vagina. Those things can take a pounding." Think about it Samus. Isn't she right?"

Samus burst out laughing, "Hell yes she is Peachy. I'm going to start saying that now. Say, Zelda, can we send Sheik out to spy?"

"Let me ask him."

'Sheik, will you do it?'

Nothing.

'Sheik! Please don't give me the cold shoulder. I'm sorry!'

'Don't sell me out again and it's a deal.'

'Of course I won't! Okay, I'm going to give you the Pirate's Charm* so they can see and hear what's going on. I won't tell you to stay hidden, because they'll never see you.'

"He'll do it. He's got the Pirate's Charm so you two can see and hear what's going on. See you in an hour or so."

Zelda switched with Sheik and the Sheikah set off to the 5th floor balcony.

xXx

"Hey there," Link said, "Didn't think it'd be you I found up here."

The other man chuckled, "Why? Expecting someone else?"

"Of course not. Just didn't think you were the type to go out and do things like this."

"Trust me, I didn't think I was either, but I guess I am the type. So, will you have dinner with me? I know you like chicken and red wine, and that's what I got."

"I'm here aren't I? I love chicken and red wine. How did you know?"

"Best buds?" the brunet was also silently thanking Zelda for background info on Link. They may be close, but a little help from someone else never hurt anyone.

"Right. I'm sure you didn't do a background check with Zelda or something like that..."

If Snake was Homer Simpson, he'd have gone, "Doh!" right then. Damn this was a smart blond! Rarity, much?*

"'Course not! What do I look like, not knowing my best friend?"

Link just rolled his eyes and laughed, "Well, I'm hungry. And you look dashing by the way." Snake was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a black leather vest, dark blue jeans, and black Chuck Taylor's. He also had his trademark black bandanna around his head and his jawline was free of any hair, the way Link preferred it.

"Thanks. You look damn fine yourself."

The tablecloth was a deep green shade with matching silk napkins. The plates were a bright white porcelain. The chairs were outlined in black and the cushions were the same deep green. Snake pulled Link's chair out for him and Link sat down. Snake took the legs of the chicken and put them on Link's plate. The brunet poured Link a nice glass of red wine and sat down and served himself.

"This is really good Snake. I love the wine. Thanks for doing this... It really boosts me back up."

"You're very welcome. I'm sure we can do this again in the near future. So tell me, who pushed you down? I know you were upset when Ike and Marth fucked each other, but why?"

"Well, I think I was in love with Ike. He made me feel fuzzy and special, and I thought the feeling was mutual. But I guess it wasn't since he and Marth had sex. Ever since then, I've been feeling like no one would pick a simple little farm boy like me over a graceful prince, and I was right. First Roy, then Ike." Link said with the saddest look Snake had ever witnessed in his life, and he'd seen a lot.

The tall man stood up and motioned for Link to stand at the balcony with him, "I know someone who would take you any day over Marth, or anyone else for that matter."

Link's ears perked up, "Really? Who?"

Instead of telling him, Snake decided to show him. He turned to Link, tipped his chin up, and placed a chaste kiss on his full lips. Just as Snake was pulling away, the shorter male wrapped his arms around Snake's neck and started kissing him more passionately. Snake licked the blond's lips and gained entry to that sweet mouth.

While they were having a makeout session in the moonlight, Samus, Peach, and even Sheik were suffering from rather heavy nosebleeds. Zelda was fanning herself on in her room in Hyrule Castle, but could still see and hear everything.

"Does that answer your question?" Snake asked. He gave Link's butt a firm squeeze with both hands for reassurance.

Link squealed and replied with, "I believe so. Of course, I would really know if you carried me to my dorm, because I don't feel like walking, and I need to get out of these clothes..."

Snake got the hint, picked Link up, and started walking. The R.O.B.'s would clean up the table. "I call this night a cuddle night. I'm actually getting cold, and you're warm, so why not?"

Link leaned into Snake's chest and let Snake carry him. Link's dorm was unlocked already, so he walked right in and down the hall to his bedroom. Link put on his pajamas and got in bed. Snake already had his grey sweatpants and his black tank in Link's dorm, so he also put on his pajamas.

The taller man crawled in bed next to Link, under the covers for the first time, and wrapped his arms around Link. Link was already falling asleep, but tried his hardest to fight the sleep.

"You know, I never would've guessed you were into men. You certainly don't look the type." Link said, holding back a yawn.

Snake chuckled, "I'm only gay for you Link. Believe me, I enjoyed and actually prefered to be single, but then I met you. You've changed my entire outlook on relationships." He squeezed Link even closer to him, and the blond was fading fast. Link placed his hand on Snake's chest, gave him a quick kiss, and looked into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Snake, I..." Link passed out right then. Unfortunately, not even the Hero Of Twilight can fight sleep forever.

Snake chuckled and kissed his blondie's forehead, "I love you too." And joined his little love in sleep.

xXx (Peach's Dorm)

Zelda teleported into the room to see Peach crying and Samus with the biggest smile Zelda had ever seen grace her young face.

"Peach, why are you crying?" Zelda asked.

"She got too happy. You know how she is with happiness and all that. They're too cute together! Yes, I Samus Aran, think they are cute and actually just said a sentence a certain blonde fangirl would say. Anyway, Snake, Link, and the rest of the mansion is asleep, so we should be too. Night." Samus turned off the light and fell asleep on the top bunk Peach purchased for sleep overs/meetings. Peach got in her own bed and Zelda got on the bottom bunk, and went to sleep.

xXx

A tall mercenary with cobalt hair could be seen on the balcony of the fifth floor, looking sad and depressed. He'd witnessed the entire date along with Sheik, who pulled him aside when he was sent to spy.

-Flashback-

Sheik was running down the hallway in the way that only a Sheikah could: fast and quiet. He nearly ran into Ike though because the mercenary was coming out of his dorm right when the Sheikah was passing it. He stopped and pulled Ike to the side before he brought the attention of the Hero and the soldier that were not very far away.

"Shh! What the hell are you doing?" Sheik hissed.

"Going to find Link so we can talk-"

"Well, he's on the balcony with Snake now. Feel free to join me in spying on them for the nosy women of the mansion who don't know what the meaning of the word "private" is, and make the other spy of the mansion snoop!" Sheik really hated being the spy all the time because he did have morals in his head and thought everyone deserved privacy.

'Sheik!' Zelda yelled.

'What? You know it's true Princess!' Sheik thought in a mocking tone.

'So? I must know what's going on, along with Samus, Peach, and yourself! Don't make me tell Impa about the time you-'

'I'm sorry! Don't tell Auntie Impa about that!'

'That's what I thought. Now go on!'

Sheik took a Deku Nut and threw it at Ike's feet so he'd arrive on the roof area above Link and Snake. He sidled along the wall, blended into the shadows, and wall jumped to the corner of the wall and stuck there.*

"This is really good Snake. I love the wine. Thanks for doing this... It really boosts me back up."

"You're very welcome. I'm sure we can do this again in the near future. So tell me, who pushed you down? I know you were upset when Ike and Marth fucked each other, but why?"

"Well, I think I was in love with Ike. He made me feel fuzzy and special, and I thought the feeling was mutual. But I guess it wasn't since he and Marth had sex. Ever since then, I've been feeling like no one would pick a simple little farm boy like me over a graceful prince, and I was right. First Roy, then Ike." Link said with the saddest look Ike had ever witnessed in his life, and he'd seen a lot. Link was in love with him, and he didn't notice? Ike wanted to go tell Link that he was wrong, that he did love him, but he'd most likely get a beating by Sheik, the girls, and possibly Snake. Snake had pretty much replaced Sheik in Link's protector area, but the Sheikah didn't mind.

The tall man stood up and motioned for Link to stand at the balcony with him, "I know someone who would take you any day over Marth, or anyone else for that matter."

Link's ears perked up, "Really? Who?"

Right when Snake turned, Ike knew what he was going to do, so he closed his eyes and covered his ears. He really hoped that they'd be gone soon so Sheik could let him leave. He'd been blind enough to let the man he loved get away. But he knew Link loved Snake, and vice versa, which was rather unfair.

Ike looked to see the ass grab, and officially just turned his body around. Zelda would've felt bad, but she was too tuned in to the whole man on man action to give a fuck about Ike. Snake and Link left so Sheik got Ike down and made his departure, which was switching with Zelda.

"Ike, I'm sorry. I know you have feelings for Link, but he's with Snake now. I suggest you go find the one who's heart you stole." With that said, Zelda teleported to Peach's dorm.

-End Flashback-

'Move on? Not possible. And what the hell does she mean by, "The one who's heart I stole? No one around here likes me like that,' Ike thought. He walked to the edge of the balcony and sat on the ground. The R.O.B.'s already cleaned up, so he didn't have anywhere to sit.

He just couldn't believe that a jewel like Link loved him back, and he was too blind to not notice it. Now Link was with Snake, and he didn't have anyone. Funny how one could live in a mansion full of people, yet still feel so alone.

"Ike? Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. Ike turned to see none other than Prince Marth, who was looking even more beautiful in the moonlight. Ike finally understood what Zelda ment, so he started walking closer to Marth.

"Ike, what are you-"

The mercenary cut off the prince by placing a deep kiss to his soft lips. Marth just moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ike's neck. The taller man licked Marth's bottom lip and was gained entry. He searched that sweet cavern like he could all night. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that without air. Ike broke the kiss and looked into Marth's adorable eyes.

"Marth, I am so sorry. I was so busy trying to get with Link, when you've been here this whole time. I totally ignored my feelings, and I shouldn't have done that. Can you forgive me, and will you be mine?"

Marth was crying tears of joy, so instead of answering, he hugged Ike closely and nodded his head. The mercenary hugged his prince and picked him up bridal style, just like the other new couple had done not too long ago.

"Your dorm or mine?" Ike asked.

"Let's go to mine. I have a set a pajamas that you left. Washed and folded and everything." Marth said with a cute yawn.

The mercenary smiled, "I forgot about those. Thank you for taking care of them my sweet prince."

Ike walked to his new partner's dorm and walked in. They put on their pajamas, got in bed, and pretty much clinged to one another.

"Goodnight Ike. I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams." Ike placed a kiss on Marth's forehead and drifted off to sleep.

xXx (Somewhere)

"You're sure about this? You really want to come back?"

"Yes. I've never been more sure of anything."

"Very well then. You can come back in exactly one year."

"A year? Why?"

"We've got to get things set. We need a Final Smash for you, costumes, and a new moveset."

"Fair enough. I'll see you in a year."

xXx (7:00 a.m.)

A blondie woke up to extreme warmth. He looked up to see his new boyfriend sleeping with a smile on his face. Link stole about a million kisses to his lips, cheek, and jaw before the brunet he loved woke up.

"Nnnggh... Morning Linky. And I felt you steal those kisses, so I hope you know I'm stealing them right back."

"Good morning. I was hoping you'd say that." the short one said with a devilish grin.

Snake smiled and leaned in. He placed a kiss on Link's lips, which was later known as the official "Good morning" kiss. The spy broke the kiss and stroked Link's cheek with his thumb.

"Snakey, since it's our off day, can we just lay in bed?"

"Feel like being lazy today, eh? Why not?" Snake said as he squeezed Link's perfect ass.

Said man squealed and lightly hit Snake's forehead, "What is with you and squeezing my ass?"

"It's fun. The noise you make is adorable, and it fits perfectly in my hands, which are freaking huge. I never thought there was a perfect ass until I saw yours."

"Well, thank you! I can already see the public embarrassment." Link said with a grin.

"Will be fun times," Snake said with a wink. He leaned into Link's neck and kissed it. He left his head in the crook of Link's neck, not ever letting go of the blondie's ass. Eventually they both fell back asleep, and no one disturbed them.

xXx (Also 7 a.m.)

Ike woke up to see his little prince sleeping with a smile on his pretty face. He went back to cuddling his love and rested his head on the top of Marth's.

"Urghh... Good morning!" the prince said rather cheerfully for 7 a.m.

"Good morning Marth. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great thanks to you. My dream was just wonderful as well."

"What did you dream about?"

"Okay, so we were walking hand in hand on Peach Beach and you decided to pick me up and throw me in the water. I ended up dragging you with me and we started splashing each other. After a while we got tired and went under the dock and had a very sexy makeout session.

You pinned me against the pole and started sucking on my neck, and I was so loving it. You pressed yourself against me and I could feel you getting hard already. I decided to tease you so I put my hands in your trunks and started playing with you. Just as I was about to give in and let you fuck me, I woke up."

Ike was already palming himself through his pajama bottoms, so Marth knew he was ready. Marth tore off Ike's pants and started sucking him off immediately.

"Shit... God this feels good... Where the hell did you learn how to do this?"

Marth popped off Ike's manhood and looked at him, "You know, I did have a lover before."

Ike made the, "Oh yeah!" face and reached over to Marth's bedside table for the lube. He placed Marth on his back and prepared them both. He eased himself inside Marth, and started thrusting slowly.

"Move faster dammit!" And that was a demand.

Ike sped up the pace until both he and Marth climaxed. The mercenary got off of Marth and laid right next to him.

"I love you Marth."

"I love you too, Ike."

They fell asleep almost instantly.

xXx (Peach's Dorm)

"Hot... damn. My whole perspective on Ike has changed now..." Samus said with a nosebleed. The whole mansion pretty much heard them, and the walls were thick!

Peach was fanning herself with three different fans and also had a nosebleed, "Wait till Link and Snake get it on."

Zelda actually passes out because she lost so much blood, but Samus said, "Oh lord. If Zelda passed out from that, I can only imagine what will happen then."

Sheik used his emergency transform and answered them, "I know. See, when everyone went home for a week, she walked in on Link having a one night stand. Then the perverted princess turned herself invisible and watched."

"Sometimes I forget you two are actually different people and can be seen at the same time and place in Hyrule. By the way, who was Link having a one night stand with?" Samus inquired with an arched eyebrow and a smirk. She had a feeling, but asked just for the hell of it.

You could see Sheik's blush even under his cowl, and it was obvious talking about that was not something he wanted to do. Samus started laughing her ass off while Peach squealed. The Sheikah switched places with the now awake and laughing Zelda, and cursed his very existence for a while.

xXx

"I'm hungry."

"Never knew you when you weren't," the blond one said.

"Oh ha ha," the brunet said sarcastically, "But really, it's noon, and I'm starving. Do you want to go to Daisy's or the dining hall?"

"How about I make us some lunch? Don't you dare say anything like, "That's right! Get in the kitchen and make me a sandwhich." or I'll hurt you."

"Killjoy!" Link gave Snake "The Other Look", "I'm just playing Linky! Let's make lunch together."

Link smiled and got out of bed. Snake followed after just so he could check out that nice ass.

"Hey pervert, quit checking me out and get over here!'

Snake arched an eyebrow, "How did you-"

"Snake, I know you. You like ass, my ass, and are a general pervert. Help me make something and you may just get it..."

They'd been official for not even a full day and he already knew what to say to make Snake hurry his slow ass up.

"So, what're we making?"

"Not sure. Want to make some pizza? I have this make your own pizza kit we could use. All we need to do is mix the dough and stuff." Link tried to get said kit from the top of the fridge, but his height was really out to get him.

Snake smirked and reached for it himself. While reaching, Link smacked a hand against his man's ass and smirked back.

"I can like ass too you know."

"I have never even thought that my ass would get smacked. That's something I'M supposed to do," With that said, the blondie's own ass received a smack.

Link hissed in delight, while Snake was relishing in his discovery.

"You like it rough, don't you?"

"Find out for yourself. Of course, AFTER we make lunch." Snake facepalmed. This little blond of his was a tease, and Link knew it. He even added on to the teasing by "accidentally" dropping his green apron while putting it on, and bending over far more than he needed to when preheating the oven.

The men started off by washing their hands and mixing the ingredients for the dough in Link's gigantic green cooking bowl. Snake measured 1 1/2 cups of warm water, 2 teaspoons of salt, and put them in the bowl. Link grabbed the package of active dry yeast and pouring its contents into the bowl, along with a teaspoon of sugar.*

Snake mixed all the ingredients they had so far before Link added the rest, "This looks so fucking gross." the brunet said with a crooked smile.

"But it'll taste great!"

"Even if it didn't I'd still eat it."

"By the way, did you apologize to Pikachu?" Link asked while he added two tablespoons of olive oil.

"... No..." the guilty brunet said, not meeting Link's eyes.

"Snake, you will apologize to Pikachu tomorrow. I am not kidding. What you did was-"

"Ah be quiet and c'mere." Snake scooped Link up and kissed his pink cheeks.

Link smiled and looked at Snake, "Don't think you're getting out of it. Now let's make this pizza because I am really hungry." Snake released his blond and measured 3 1/2 cups of bread flower.

The couple mixed everything together and got out a pizza pan and took some corn meal and lightly sprinkled it onto the pan. They flattened the dough on the pan and spooned the tomato sauce all over it.

"What toppings? Do you want your regular pepperoni?" Link asked.

"Yeah, but I want some Linky along with it..." Snake said as he started fondling the blond's ass.

"Stop it, you horny bastard! Can we please get through the rest of this without you trying to fuck me?"

"Fiiiiiiine. But yeah, pepperoni sounds nice."

Link sprinkled tons of mozzarella cheese on the sauce and let Snake spread out the pepperoni. They put the pizza in the oven, set the timer, and sat on the couch.

"Well, we've got a half hour until we eat our awesome pizza. What should we do?" Snake asked.

"Not sure. Wanna watch Bad Girls Club?" Link said while trying to fight his laughter.

Snake grimaced, "I'm not Marth. I do not-"

"But Snakeyyyyyyy! Pwease?" Link pouted with his famous look, known to all as "The Look", not to be confused with "The Other Look".

"God dammit... Fine. But since it's an hour long we can only watch the first half, so ha!"

Link just turned on the tv and held back his devilish smile. He knew Snake, and he also knew how Snake loved fights. The brunet would be hooked after the first ten minutes.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"The fuck is that?! I'm trying to watch my show! Flo! Kick. Her. ASS!"

Link was laughing hysterically. He almost dropped the pizza when taking it out of the oven because of it. Snake had taken a personal liking to Flo, and this bitch Natalie was pissing Snake off.

"Snake, come on. The pizza is cooled off now."

"What? Oh, yeah. I forgot about the pizza. I'm starving!"

Link cut three pieces for Snake and two for himself. They sat down on the green couch and ate their pizza. Link decided to eat his pizza with ranch, and when some of it got all over his mouth was when Snake went back to being a horny perv.

"That white stuff around your mouth looks kinda hot. Now I don't know about you, but I know another white thing you can get all over you-"

"Snake! Shut the hell up and eat!" the cherry-faced blond yelled.

Snake snickered and went back to his show and pizza. Even after they ate their pizza they were watching the Bad Girls Club, and by the time they were done it was 11:00 p.m.

"What? Where's the next episode? That Natalie bitch is talking more shit!"

"Baby, the new episode is next week. You're gonna have to wait."

"Dammit. This is why I don't watch tv... Ah well. Time for bed."

Snake picked up his love and placed him on the bed. He got next to Link and covered both of them up.

"Night baby."

"Goodnight Snakey. Sweet dreams."

"I'll always had sweet dreams when you're next to me. I love you."

"I love you too."

zZz

Meaningless Points/Questions:

1.* What game was the Pirate's Charm in? Just wanna see who knows their video games. ^.^

2.* I just love how Sheik can stick to walls in Brawl. I love making him stick there, wait for him to fall, and put him back. XD

3.* That's not actually how you make pizza dough. I just did it like that because I'm too lazy to flesh out everything.

I'm really sorry this chapter took longer than I expected. I don't have an excuse really, so yeah...

For xeno-skyward-emblem:

SNAKE WON! HE BEAT IKE! HAHA MUTHA FUCKAA! XD only she will understand.

For Ike/Marth lovers:

ARE YOU HAPPY?! I hope so because I hate that couple . 


	8. Anniversaries And A Promise

# Our Spot #  
Alright, it's time to get this story going. It's been rather stale, so it's time to change that. Fast forward exactly one year, and this is where we are. Ike and Marth's one year anniversary, along with Snake and Link's one year anniversary. I hope I don't take as long as I did before to update, so I'm going to start writing now.

Also, I plan on finishing this story up within a few more chapters.

P.S. Sexy scenes in this chapter! Not too fleshed out, but still. Just skip ahead of it.

P.P.S. You should really read Snake's part in David Hayter's voice. If you don't know it well enough for it to be in your head, do Codec calls on Brawl or go on YouTube and search the cutscenes in his games. They make him seem much more like Solid Snake, if that makes any since at all.

Oh, and sorry if I seem off lately Nasune Amkane, xeno-skyward-emblem, and BlueDragonSpirit6. I've been on my Metal Gear runs and they always bring out the... Less emotional and rather harsh side of me. I'm less happy, just like Snake is, even though you only play him in the beginning of Sons Of Liberty. I'm taking a break from Metal Gear after I finish Sons Of Liberty, which isn't too far from completion.

zZz

A short blond man woke up at around 6:30 a.m. and blank thrice. It took him a minute to register where he was, who he was with, and what day it was. As soon as he figured out the day, he felt excited and got out of bed immediately, but quietly so he didn't wake up his lover.

'Hmm,' Link thought, 'Since it's our one year anniversary, might as well put on the outfit that damn pervert likes. It really is quite cute though. But it's just so revealing and... Fuck it, I'm putting it on.'

Link opened his closet, grabbed the clothes, shoes, and accessories that went with it, and put it on the bathroom in the hallway. He didn't want to wake up Snake with the sound of the shiny black platforms.

"All done!" Link said out loud, "Fits like a glove! A bit TOO tight, but not too bad. He's lucky I love him... Holy crap my feet are tiny!"

Link was looking completely adorable. He had on a French maid type outfit, only sort of punked out. The main dress was black and white, and had a little bit of pink plaid under the white lace in the midsection. He replaced his usual small blue-silver earrings with black ones that looked just like them. The platform heels were at least three inches high, but luckily Zelda taught Link how to walk in heels for some odd reason. He wore black and pink fingerless fishnet gloves, black fishnet tights, and the one thing he wasn't looking forward to wearing all day: A black g-string thong for women.

"They really go all out for cross dressing. I don't know where he got it, but I hope he gets nothing else from there ever again. Time to go make his favorite breakfast."

Link put on his green apron and got to work. He mixed the pancake batter, "Thank god for Bisquick!" Link said. Without it, he'd really have to make it from scratch. The griddle was hot and ready, so Link poured three little pancakes for him, and would use the rest to make Snake some big ones.

Link used at least twelve eggs and mixed them with milk. The soldier liked his eggs scrambled, so that's how he'd get them. While the eggs were cooking, Link flipped his pancakes and got ready to cook the bacon and cut the fruit.

"Hmm... Should I use the griddle or a pan to cook the bacon? I'd get done faster with the griddle, so that's what we're gonna use."

The blond cook started Snake's pancakes and put his own on a plate. He didn't know how he managed to keep his gloves clean, but he managed it just fine. The eggs were finished so he dished them out on each of the white plates and put the pan in the sink. Link checked the time to see it was nearly 7, so he knew his lover would rise soon.

Snake's gigantic pancakes were finished, so after they were on his plate, Link started with the bacon. Snake preferred his bacon extra crispy and Link was able to do that. After twenty pieces of bacon were cooked and grease bubbles that jumped off the griddle were expertly dodged, Link turned off all the appliances and set the rest of the table.

Snake suggested Link adopt more colors, so he bought a black tablecloth that made the porcelain plates stick out perfectly. The silverware was very elegant and crafted in Hyrule. He put the plates of food on the table, took his gloves off, filled the sink with warm water, and started to wash and cut the strawberries. He knew Snake would be up soon, and he wanted everything to be perfect and ready by the time he woke up.

Link cut each and every strawberry in half and placed them in a white bowl on the table, alone with a smaller bowl of sugar. He put his gloves back on and checked the time. It was now 7:00, and Link was waiting for his lazy lover to get up.

The tall brunet man sat up and sniffed the air. Weird, it smelled just like bacon. Snake registered everything in his mind and it clicked. Link made breakfast for their anniversary! The spy quickly got out of bed and put on some clothes, despite the fact that he wouldn't be wearing them for too long.

"Morning Snakey! Happy anniversary." Link greeted Snake with a kiss before he saw what the short one was wearing.

"Happy anniversary baby. I love you."

"You'll love me even more in a few seconds." Link backed up a little bit so the pervert could see what he was wearing.

"Damn... I told you'd like it!" Snake said with a smirk.

"I won't deny that it's cute. I made breakfast so let's eat before it gets cold."

They walked over to the table and sat down. Snake leaned over and gave Link a nice, long kiss.

"You're amazing baby. You didn't need to make breakfast, I could've just taken you to Daisy's."

"I wanted to Snakey. It's our anniversary and I wanted to make you your favorite breakfast. So shush."

"Fine, but I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. It's not going to be Daisy's for once."

"You know how I feel about you spending money on me..."

"I don't want to hear it, love. I'm taking you out to dinner because you cooked and I want to do my part of our anniversary. This breakfast is amazing by the way."

The men ate their breakfast and did the dishes together. Even though Snake had just eaten, he was hungry for something else.

"Wanna give the mansion a wake up call?" the brunet asked while fondling his "maid's" ass.

"I think we should. Besides, the girls won't mind being woken up for this."

"I swear, they're more perverted than I am, which is saying something." Snake said as he picked up his love and carried him to the bedroom.

"Trust me babe, no one is as perverted as you." Link said with a wink.

The brunet smacked the blond's ass and whispered huskily, "You know it baby."

Snake then proceeded to make love to Link and wake up the entire mansion, but the girls didn't mind one bit.

xXx (Ike and Marth's Dorm)

"Should've known we weren't going to get to sleep in." a very tired mercenary said.

'You don't say?! Ruins my beauty sleep... Might as well get up now. Happy anniversary by the way," a very tired prince said back.

"Happy anniversary babe. I love you," Ike wrapped his arms around Marth's naked torso and kissed the back of Marth's neck.

The prince giggled, "I love you too. Breakfast? They should be done by the time we get back..."

"Sounds good to me. Daisy's?"

"Yes please! She makes the best blueberry muffins!" Marth said while getting dressed.

The men got dressed and left the mansion, "So... What are we gonna do when we get back?" the prince asked.

"Well, hearing Link and Snake put me in the mood for some reason..."

"I swear, you're more of a horny bastard than Snake!"

"Am not! No one can beat him, not even the girls!"

Marth just laughed and held Ike's hand, "It's awfully cold. Where's Link when we need him?!"

"Getting banged. And he is always warm for some reason! Like, he could go out today wearing practically nothing and the only cold part of him would be his shoulders."

"Funny thing though, he used to be cold all the time! Makes you wonder... Anyway, are you getting your usual, Mr. I-can-eat-chicken-all-fucking-day?"

"Hell yeah! You know Daisy makes awesome fried chicken for breakfast."

"That's true. Anyway, let's go inside, it's fucking cold."

They walked in to see the place practically empty, save for everyone's favorite tomboy and her employees.

"Hey boys! Your usual booth is open, so go ahead and sit over there while I get your orders in. Usual?"

Ike and Marth exchanged glances. Daisy knew Ike and Marth almost as well as she knew Link and Snake.

"Alright, your orders are in, so let's talk. I could go on about your anniversary, but that's boring as hell. Let's talk about the next tournament! It's paintball, and I am so ready for this!"

The blue haired men averted Daisy's giant blue eyes, "Um, about that..." Marth started.

"One sec guys. Coming!" the orange clothed princess went to the front to meet some customers.

"How the fuck do we tell her?!" Ike yelled in a whisper. (Heh heh... See what I did there? XD)

"I don't know! It's not everyday you find out that-"

"Alright, one blueberry muffin, strawberry yogurt with nuts, egg whites, and an apple juice for my favorite princey," Daisy said while Ike and Marth were recovering from a near heart attack, "And fried chicken with sawmill gravy, scrambled eggs with cheese, extra crispy bacon, and root beer for my favorite skinny fatty!

I'll see you two after you eat so we can talk some more about the tournament. I hear it'll be a bit different this year, like in the forest at night. Anyway, see you in about an hour!"

"We're fucked. Every. Last. One of us. Fucked with a capital "F"." Marth said with a dead look.

"You're telling me! Not everyday you find out that-"

"Let's just be quiet, eat really quick, and slip away before she notices. We go back, warn Link, and fucking hide. This shit... God dammit why us?" Marth said quickly.

"I don't even know. Anyway, sounds like a plan to me. Eat. Run. Hide."

The men ate their meals, left fifty dollars on the table, and split. They couldn't break her heart like this. It wasn't their job.

All worries about Daisy vanished when they saw Link and Snake at the gates. Snake was looking sexy in a black turtleneck some dark jeans, but Link is what had their attention. He still had on the costume, and they showed up just when Link was bending down to pick up one of his black earrings.

"Is he..."

"Oh yeah. Never in my wildest dreams would I think Link would wear that. I'm not gonna lie, he looks fucking sexy," the now hard prince said.

"Damn, Snake is a lucky guy," Ike said while using his cape to cover his lower areas. They walked up to the couple and started talking with them.

"Good morning Ike! Morning Marth! Happy anniversary to you two." Link said with the biggest smile ever. Looks like someone was pleasured beyond his wildest dreams...

"Good morning Linky! Happy anniversary to you two as well. Um, why the hell are you wearing that? Aren't you cold?" Marth asked.

Snake snickered, "Because he's the best lover in the world. Not that you two seem to mind..." Snake couldn't get any more words out of his mouth, because his laughter got the best of him.

"Ignore him. My shoulders are a bit cold, but Snake keeps me warm. Um, I think you two should go take care of those..." Link said while pointing to the obvious boners and grabbing Snake's package, "Well, I'm ready to go inside. See you later!" Link said with no intent on hiding his means of going inside.

"Yeah, we'll see you later!" Ike called.

"We give them three minutes to start, then we go inside and start, okay?" Marth said. They could give the mansion a little bit of a break.

The mercenary nodded his head and waited the three minutes.

"Times up. Let's go. My dorm." Ike said quickly. They ran up to Ike's dorm and started removing each other's clothes immediately. Snake and Link hadn't started yet, which got them wondering, but it wasn't interesting enough to keep them occupied.

xXx (Snake and Link's Bedroom)

"I think we should tell Daisy tomorrow. The tournament is coming up soon and-"

"Baby, stop stressing. It'll be okay. I'm sure she'll understand. I hear Ike and Marth banging, and that's what I want to do to you now, if you don't mind..." Snake said while removing Link's thong and inserting a digit into the already pretty stretched entrance.

"You know that's exactly what I want." Link moaned into Snake's ear.

"The wall, floor, or bed? I can do you anywhere baby."

"Wall. Haven't been there in a while."

Snake pressed Link up against the wall, freed his prominent erection, and started pumping in and out of Link. Snake heard Marth moan, so he kicked it up a notch.

Ike heard Link give out a hearty moan, so he started slamming faster into Marth.

"FUCK!" Marth cried.

"AH! FUCK ME!" the bluenets heard Link cry.

Since they were pretty close, the bluenets could hear Snake say, "That's... what I'm... doing baby."

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say Snake is trying to have a contest. Well, I'll give him a run for his money' Ike thought.

Snake heard Marth give an extra loud moan, so he thought, 'Ike's trying to start a war, eh? I've been in plenty of wars, so I know what I'm doing. Let's see who makes their partner scream louder.'

The blondie reached an octave higher, so Marth was getting competitive, 'Why, it seems little Linky is trying to start something with me! I'm not going down without a fight though,'

Link was just too overwhelmed with pleasure to even think straight, so he was fighting in an unknown battle.

An hour later the war was over, and all the women had severe nosebleeds. Thank the lord they planned three days ahead to send Pit to take the kids to the carnival so they're poor ears weren't damned to the sounds of love.

They met up in the dining hall and greeted each other with smirk, save for Link, who was clueless and in normal clothes.

"Well girls? Who won?" Snake asked.

"Won what?" Link asked in a confused tone. Snake pinched Link's butt and whispered into his ear, "Our little sex war we just had. I think we did good, but if you weren't even aware this time, imagine the next one when you do know..."

"My vote goes to Snake and Link. What about you Peachy?" Zelda asked.

"My vote is for Ike and Marth because they started first. It all goes down to Samus now."

"Dammit Peach? Sure, leave me to decide the winner... Okay, all of you were incredibly sexy, so don't feel bad. I'm voting for Snake and Link, because Link looked damn fine in that outfit. You have to let me borrow those pumps." Samus said.

"You can keep them! I won't be wearing them." Link said with a smirk. Everybody except Snake started laughing their asses off.

Snake's eyes went wide, "Why noooooot?!"

"I'm not ever doing that shit again. Ever." Link said simply. He let Snake sit in his sorrow and joined his friends.

"Well, he's going to be like that for a while. What do you say we play Screw Your Neighbor before he comes back around? We're going to dinner later, so it's best we play now."

Everyone nodded their heads and sat at the circle table, "Dammit, I gotta get the cards and chips. Hold up."

Link walked over to Snake and started kissing his jaw, "Baby, can we use your cards and poker chips?"

Snake looked away.

Link sat on Snake's lap and kissed his lips, "Please baby? I looooove you." he said with an extra cuteness in his voice.

Snake crossed his arms and kept his gaze away from Link.

The blondie had no choice but to use his last trump card: The Look. Link turned Snake's head to make him look at his face. His lips were poked out just a smidgit, his eyes were fully open, and they were full when what was sadness and pleas.

"Please Snakey?"

"God dammit, I can resist Physco Mantis and him feeding into my mind, but I can't resist that adorable yet powerful look. They're in my pocket, care to venture for them?" Snake asked with a grin.

Link popped the items out and gave Snake a kiss, "Nope! Care to play Screw Your Neighbor with us?"

"Only if you're my neighbor. And I love you too."

Link gave in and let Snake sit next to him, despite him knowing that wasn't what he ment.

"Alright, everyone knows how to play right? Snake's dealing, so I go after him, then Samus and just keep going left. Unless you have a king, you have to trade your card when someone wants to. Lowest card puts in a chip. Let's make the rules a tad more... Fun. Winner gets to choose any punishment for the person that made it till the end with them."

Snake dealt the cards and put the deck next to his own card. He then passed out the poker chips to each player and Link started. He looked at his card by lifting it up slightly because he knew his boyfriend, and his boyfriend liked to cheat.

"I'm good." Link said. The rest of the table said they were good until it got to Snake.

"Hey Link, I wanna trade." Snake said. He'd had his poker face on which kept Ike from trading, because that poker face could conceal anything.

Link raised a brow and traded with Snake and said, "Everyone flip your cards." without breaking eye contact.

The group flipped their cards to see Zelda with an ace, which was the lowest card. She put in a chip and traded with Sheik, who really wanted to play.

Link and Snake were having fierce eye contact the entire game, until they were the last two players each with one chip. They were so paranoid about cheating they moved to opposite ends of the table. Link was so focused he didn't even care that Snake had lit a cigarette in the building.

Link knew that if he traded his bad card with Snake, Snake would trade right back, but he also knew if he didn't trade, his lover would know he had a bad card.

'Time to play mind games,' the short one thought. He looked at his card, smiled, and said, "I'm good."

Snake looked at his equally bad card and smiled, "I'm good."

The rest of their "gang" had been quiet and were wondering who would win between the two lovers. This game was pretty intense, and the suspense was killing them. They needed to know who would win, who would get punished, and how!

"Flip dammit!" Samus yelled. The cards were flipped to reveal...

xXx (Daisy's Diner)

"Welcome to- What the hell are you doing here?! I haven't seen you in ages! We need to talk, do don't think about going anywhere." the tomboy exclaimed while hugging her customer and old friend.

"Hey Daisy. I've got plenty of time to talk, so don't you worry about that."

Daisy set the male up at the bar and got him a beer and a ham sandwich, something she knew her friend would want.

"Sports tournament is coming up. I need a partner." the princess said.

"Isn't Link your partner this year? Don't tell me something bad happened to him,"

"Of course not! See, he got a boyfriend and I know he's picking him. His boyfriend is a sneaking specialist and this year it's paintball, at night, and in the forest. The funny thing is, Ike and Marth were-" Daisy clapped a hand over her mouth.

The man almost choked on his food,"Who's Ike? And why was he with Marth?"

"Uh, Ike is Marth's boyfriend of one year, as of today. Sweetie, you really can't be mad. You did leave..."

"You're right. So what were you saying?"

"Okay, so they were in there this morning and totally freaking out, as if I wouldn't notice from a mile away. I'm completely okay with it!"

"Well, seeing as I'll be in this tournament, why don't you and I become partners?"

Daisy smiled, "I think it'll be fun. Eat up so you can go to the mansion and rest!"

"Actually, could I hang out here for a while? I'm not ready to be re-introduced just yet."

"Of course you can. Watch out for the dart players though, they don't fuck around. I've got other customers right now, but I'll check up on ya. Good to see you back!"

xXx

"A tie?! What kind of fuckery is this?!" the bounty huntress yelled. She wanted Snake to lose because he got her out and she hoped Link's punishment would be a month without sex, and one sexual touch added another week.

The men were smiling and looking at there cards.

"Two aces, eh? Looks like we both win and lose. What's my punishment?" Snake asked with a smirk.

"I don't know yet. What's mine?" Link asked with the same look.

"I don't know either. But what I do know is that we should get ready for dinner, and don't even try arguing with me. C'mon, let's go." Snake said.

They bid everyone goodbye and went to their dorm to shower and get dressed. Link made the wise decision to shower after Snake, because they'd never make it out of the bathroom if they took one together.

While Snake was showering Link picked out his clothes to put on after his own shower. He chose a black button up shirt with black skinny jeans and white and gold DC's. His earrings were gold and he would wear a black leather belt with pyramid golden studs. He was debating on whether or not he should wear a hat, but was interrupted by his lover.

"I'm out babe. Can't wait for you to put those sexy clothes on. Black and gold look great on you," Snake said while drying his hair.

"I'll be out in a few. And thank you. Should I wear a hat, or no hat?"

"Not sure. I think you should, either a black or a gold one. See you in a few." the brunet said.

While Link went to take a shower, Snake picked out his clothes. He settled for a black dress shirt, dark blue-almost-back jeans, and blue, white, and black Nike Air Force One shoes with purple and black shoelaces, and the Playstation logo on them. His bandanna was his traditional black, and he had a black jacket with white drawstrings, which were also headphones.

He was spraying his cologne he knew Link loved, just as said man was getting out of the shower and drying off, "Black hat." Snake said.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Did I ever tell you how much I love your cologne?" the short one said while getting dressed and drying his hair.

"About a hundred times a day. I'll be in the lobby. You're alright with walking, right?"

"Of course. I love walking see you in a few minutes."

Snake went down stairs and into the lobby, checking his pockets.

"Good," he mumbled to himself, "Still there."

"Alright, I'm ready baby. Where are you taking me? It better not be a place that's too expensive, or I'm going to-"

The soldier capped his lips over Link's pink ones to hushed him up.

"Link, we've been over this. I'm taking you out, you're not going to worry about the money, and you'll enjoy yourself. I do this because I love you. Let's go,"

The Hero took his boyfriend's larger hand in his and they started walking. Link started leaning in to Snake for warmth, because it was actually quite cold.

"Damn, why is it so cold?" Link asked.

"You just got out of a warm shower not too long ago, and now you're outside in rather cold weather. It'll warm up on the way back."

"I hope so..."

"Though your pink cheeks and nose make you look extra adorable. You're my little Rudolph!" Snake snickered.

"Shut the hell up, dick." the blondie said as he backed away from Snake.

Snake was laughing too hard to even try to say he was joking, and Link was hoping he fell down and passed the fuck out.

"B-baby I-I'm s-s-sorry!" the man laughing managed to breathe out between his laughter.

"I've got your punishment. No sex for a month, one single touch adds a week, and you can't use your punishment until your restriction is over." Link said with his arms crossed.

That shut Snake up, "What?!"

"You heard me. No hugs, no kisses, no nothing."

For the rest of the walk Snake was drowning in his sorrows while Link had a huge smirk on his face.

xXx (Mansion)

"Happy anniversary baby. I'm really tired, so no sex tonight. I'm gonna go to bed now, so I'll see you tomorrow." the prince said.

"Happy anniversary babe. I love you, and I'll be up there later. Poker night without Snake." Ike explained.

Marth nodded his head in complete understanding and headed upstairs to bed.

"Alright, all in."

xXx (Restaurant)

Snake had recovered from his sad state long enough to make it through the night. Their waitress took them to a small round booth and gave them menus.

"Good evening! My name is Denise, and I'll be serving you lovely gentlemen tonight. What would you like to drink?" the curly brunette asked.

"I'd like to get an ice water for my partner over here and a Coors Light for myself."

"Coming right up. I'll be back with the drinks in just a few moments."

"Snake, this food is very expensive-" Link started.

Snake put a hand on Link's thigh, "Baby, stop. I've got it all covered. Don't worry. Enjoy this time we have away from the mansion and all the chaos."

The stubborn blond sighed, "Oh alright. It is nice, getting away from the mansion and all. I like spending some nice, quality time with you."

The brunet smiled, "Thank you. I love spending time with you too. What are you getting?"

"The Shrimp Alfredo looks good. I think I'll get some breadsticks with it instead of garlic bread."

"I'll make sure you get just that."

"Here you are! One cold Coors Light for the brunet, and one glass of ice water for the cute blondie. Have you decided what you want to eat?" Denise asked.

"Yes, I'd like to get the Shrimp Alfredo for the cute blond with breadsticks instead of garlic bread," Denise wrote down the order and looked at Snake, "and I'd like the Parmesan Crusted Bistecca, but without the asparagus."

"Coming right up! You're orders should be ready soon, we aren't very busy tonight. I will see you in fifteen to twenty minutes tops!" the cheerful waitress left the men to chat while she told the chefs their orders.

"You don't like asparagus? I never knee that." the blondie said.

"Nope. I've never been one for greens, yet I eat you up all the time," Snake said with a wink.

Link just rolled his eyes and leaned into Snake. After a while he asked, "Why does everone call me cute, and refer to you as unattractive?"

The brunet sipped his beverage and looked at his lover, "Because you are down right adorable. I almost feel bad after I ravish your body because you look too innocent. Why do they refer to me as unattractive? Because I am, simple as that."

"Snake, you are a very handsome man. Your eyes are the most beautiful brown, and your hair shines perfectly in the sunlight. Not to mention you have a magnificent body..."

"Yeah, I'm the pervert around here. But anyway, you are very cute. The little noise you make when you wake up, the way your eyes bring happiness to anyone, and your baby face makes you look much younger than you are. Here comes Denise."

Denise gave them their food, brought Snake another beer and got Link another water. The men finished eating, Snake paid the bill, left Denise a nice tip, and started walking back to the mansion.

"You were right, it's much warmer than it was earlier." the blondie said, enjoying not freezing his little ass off.

"Told you so. Am I allowed to hold your hand, or is that against my punishment?"

"It's our anniversary, so I'll allow that. I love how much bigger your hand is compared to mine." Link said while grabbing Snake's hand and interlocking their fingers.

"Which is what makes you even more irresistibly cute."

Link smiled and the rest of the walk to the mansion was silent. Once they got to the gates Snake stopped Link and looked him in the eye.

"Baby, it's our one year anniversary, and I feel fucking honored to have been with you for this long. You make me feel amazing, wanted, and loved. You never lie to me and you're completely faithful, as I am to you. I am so thankful to have you choose me over all these other guys in the mansion. I love you Link, and I got this to remind you of it every time you look at it." Snake reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small green box.

Link's eyes were watering at the sight. He really made Snake feel that way?

Snake opened the box to reveal a small white gold band, perfectly fitted to Link's ring finger, and had the words, "I love you. -Snake" engraved in an emerald cursive. The blond man gasped at his gift and Snake took his hand.

"With this ring I promise to always, always love you. I'll never stop loving you, even if something happens and I'm not with you anymore. Even after I'm long gone I'll love you, and hope you think of me every time you look up in the sky and see a star. I love you Link."

With that said, Snake pushed the promise ring onto his finger all the way and kissed his love. Link wrapped his arms around Snake's neck and brought him closer. The kiss was a bit wet due to Link's crying, but that didn't make it any less special.

"Snake, I love you very much. I'll never stop and I'm overjoyed to hear you'll always love me. The ring is absolutely gorgeous, and I'll treasure it forever. I love you, and I never want to let you go. Should something happen and you're taken away from me... I couldn't go on. I need you."

"Not as much as I need you. Let's go inside, it's late."

Snake and Link went inside and cuddled until they fell asleep, but there was a certain person who was watching from the bushes and was crying with a sad smile.

"He deserved better than me anyway,"

zZz

Update!

Nasune Amkane, xeno-skyward-emblem, and BlueDragonSpirit6:

I'm sorry for being weird lately. Thank you all for encouraging me and going as far as writing me a story.

BlueDragonSpirit6: You still have a oneshot of your choice, so let me know when you want that.

Xeno-skyward-emblem: I know I've been acting rather harsh towards you lately. It definitely not because of you, nor is it intentional. Forgiveness?

Nasune Amkane: I know I pretty much told you everything I had to say earlier, but I'll say it again. Keep holding on to the belief that this stuff is actually real in some other universe. "There's no such thing in the world as absolute reality. Most of what they call real is actually fiction. What you think you see is only as real as your brain tells you it is." And don't worry about finding yourself. "No one quite knows who and what they are." Said by none other than Solid Snake.

Thanks for reading this chapter! Next chapter is the paintball tournament and some more plot moving things. 


	9. Paintball Tournament

# Our Spot #  
Paintball tournament, the official return of a certain character we all love, and some info regarding Snake. I know that the story says it'll be an Ike/Link, and it will very soon. Just give me some time.

zZz

"Alright guys, it's 2 a.m. I'm tired, and Marth will probably kick my ass for not being back." Ike said while handing over his cards.

"Hey Ike, come here for a sec." a voice said.

The mercenary turned to see none other than Pit waiting at the doorway. Ike wished everyone a goodnight and walked up to the angel.

"What's up Pit?"

"Can we talk? Something has been on my mind lately, and I can't keep it to myself anymore. Come up to my room, it shouldn't be too long. I know you need to get to bed before Marth has a bitch fit." the angel said while leading the way.

'Wonder what he needs to talk about? If it's advice on Zelda, I have no fucking clue. That's an area for Link.' the tall man thought.

Once the men were in the angels dorm they sat down on the white couch and Ike asked, "So what's up? It's not about Zelda is it, because I wouldn't know anything."

"No, no it's not regarding Zelda. It's about you... and your feelings for Link. You still love him, correct?"

Ike's eyes went wide. How could he have known?

"Well... I... uh..."

"I knew it. See, I was up in Angel Land just now, and I was looking into a reflecting pool in one of the sky palaces, and I saw something interesting. See, this specific reflecting pool gives me bits of the future, and I saw you and Link together as a couple. I also got a slight glimpse that will end up benefiting you, but I won't tell you that part, simply because I didn't get a clear look into it. I just wanted to tell you that you and Link will somehow get together. Night man, see you later." the angel dismissed.

"Thanks for letting me know Pit... And yes, I do still want Link with every fiber of my being, but he's madly in love with Snake and vice versa. And there's always the issue with Marth. I love him, but it's nowhere near my love for Link." Ike admitted.

"And there's nothing wrong with that. Marth's love for another outeweighs what he feels for you, and that's okay. I'm sure something good, or maybe not so good, I don't even know exactly what will happen to cause Link and Snake to call it quits. Whatever it is, I'm rooting for you bro."

"Let's hope for the best. Later Pit."

Ike walked out of the angel's dorm and began to head to the third floor, but he saw Snake and Link walking, so he went to say hi.

"Hey guys!"

The men turned to see Ike and Link broke out in an even bigger smile, "Hello Ike! Look what Snake got me! Isn't it just gorgeous?" Link asked with full enthusiasm.

The blue haired mercenary took the blond's outstretched left hand an examined the ring. It was drop dead beautiful, and Ike felt like dying. A fucking promise ring? Now he'd never get his chance... Nevertheless, he answered his not-so-secret crush.

"It's stunning Link. So, you ready for the tournament next week?" Ike was desperate for a subject change.

"Actually, yes I am. I just hope Daisy is alright with my partner change this year. Well, I'm very tired. Goodnight Ike!" Link left Ike with a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek. Snake didn't say anything, because he just didn't like Ike, plain and simple.

Snake and Link went on to cuddle and fall asleep, while Ike went to his and Marth's shared dorm. He didn't go into their bedroom yet because he was on the verge of crying. Maybe Pit's reflection pool was wrong...

'No!' Ike's conscious screamed, 'You will not give up! You can get him, and you know you will. Maybe not right now, but I've got a feeling something good for you is going to happen within a week and a half. Straighten up soldier!'

Ike took in that magnificent confidence boost and went to bed feeling tremendous, despite wondering how the hell it would all play out.

xXx (Daisy's Diner; Next Morning)

"Good morning boys! I'll get your orders going in the kitchen!" the cheerful princess called.

Their normal table was open, so Snake and Link went and sat down. Link was feeling rather shaky.

"Link, calm down. She will be fine, you will be fine, and I'll be fine. Here she comes,"

"Alright, they'll be here in a few. By the way, can't wait to kick your asses."

"What?" Link started.

"I'm okay with you and Snake partnering up this year. I could already tell once you guys made it official." Daisy explained with the "Duh!" expression.

Link jumped up, hugged Daisy to death, and kissed her pink cheeks. Snake had a huge I-told-you-so smirk on his face, and Daisy was just laughing.

"So who's your partner this year? Did you and Peach decide to team up?" the now calm blond asked.

"Actually, no. You'll find out soon enough who my partner is." Daisy said with a wink.

xXx (One Week Later)

"Alright, the sign up sheet is now closed. Everyone who entered has put their partners name with them, so I'll read them off," Master Hand said. It was 4:00 p.m. and the sun was in the process of setting. Everyone who entered the tournament would get two hours to prepare and hide, and then they'd start to look for each other.

"Alright, our first team is Peach and Rosalina. Our second is Ike and Marth. The others are Captain Falcon with Kirby, Zelda with Sheik, Samus with Pikachu, Link with... Well this is sort of a shocker if I must say so myself! This year Link is teaming up with none other than the man who's probably to most suited for this, Solid Snake!"

"No fair! Cheating asses!" Samus yelled jokingly.

"Oh, it's cheating for me to team up with a man who is an excellent hider while Zelda teams up with Sheik, who is from a tribe of shadow people?" Link joked back.

"Hey, I need all the help I can get!" Zelda yelled. Sheik just shook his head at his insane friends.

"Alright, we have one last team. Princess Daisy will be teaming up with... Ohhhh this is a surprise. It's been a year, hasn't it? Well everyone, it seems one of our old fighters has come back, making his official return. Ladies and gentleman, I give to you none other than our very loved and missed redhead... Roy!"

Everyone's eyes went wide while Daisy went up to stand next to her partner, who was walking into the dining hall. Marth nearly passed out, and Link was suddenly filled with rage. Snake could sense the anger emanating from his lover, so he took him out of the dining hall.

"Link, what the hell is making you so angry? All Master Hand did was announce the return of Roy."

"Snake, Roy was Marth's lover from before. Roy leaving had a terrible impact on Marth, and he left without a word. We worried for him constantly, until Master Hand made the final announcement a month after Roy was gone. Marth was very close to commiting suicide a few times, and I am so very glad I got him past all that. I swore that I'd kick his ass next time I saw him." the white haired man said ferociously.

"I see. Well, you can't do that right now, and I'm sorry. Just calm down. You can let all your anger loose when we get the okay to start shooting."

Link nodded his head and went back in the dining hall. Everyone had gotten over the initial shock except for Marth, who wasn't talking.

"Well, Roy is Daisy's partner. And that concludes this years teams! If anyone wants out, better say it now!"

Marth stood up, "Sir, I'd like to drop out from this years tournament. I'm very sorry." Marth left and Ike went with him, not caring about the tournament.

"Anyone else? No? Alright then. Rules are simple. You'll have all kinds of paintball guns, like snipers and regular handheld guns, only they hold paintballs rather than bullets. The vests you'll be wearing will count the amount of times you've been hit, and the team who's added up total is the largest will be eliminated. You have two hours to hide, and when Crazy lets the alarm sound you're clear to start your manhunt. When the alarm sounds again you must come back here so we can get the scores. The defeated team will go back to the mansion, while the rest stays in the forest. No one is allowed to shoot you while sleeping, so don't worry about that. The guns have a time lock on them, so you can't use them until the next day at the starting time. You have infinite ammo, so don't worry about running out of paintballs. You have two hours to switch into appropriate clothing, find a good hiding spot, and anything else that will be appropriate. Make sure to grab your vests before going into the forest. Ready? GO!"

Snake and Link put on there vests and went into the forest. The brunet was thanking that he was smart and had Link dress up in his black tunic so he couldn't be seen. The Master Sword was in their dorm along with the Hylian Shield, so those wouldn't be dead giveaways. Since Link relentlessly insisted he wear a hat, Snake gave in and let him wear the black one. Link's skin tone was black because he was technically Dark Link, but his eyes were still blue.

"Alright, let's go. Everyone else is getting dressed so we get a headstart. We need to set fake trails, find a place to hideout so we can shoot, and make sure we stay hidden at all times." Snake instructed.

Link smiled, "You're really in your element here, aren't you?"

"I wish it wasn't, but that's beside the point. Yes, this is definitely my element, and I'm glad that I can show you the basics. Think of this as a stealth mission." Snake said with a kiss to the top of the technical blond's temporary white mane.

"I'm glad to learn the basics. Now let's go!"

The couple set off deep into the forest and Snake showed Link how to set a fake trail.

"I'm gonna leave some footprints and then leave a trail to make it look like I climb the tree, making our opponents think I'm in a tree." Snake explained while doing exactly what he said he'd do. He climbed the moss on the tree, and angled his jump off away from the footprints so they wouldn't be seen.

"You know, we don't have to try so hard. They aren't professional soldiers or anything like that." the short one said.

Snake wrapped his arms around Link, "Yeah I know, but it's sort of fun. I've always loved stuff like this, but I didn't during the Shadow Moses incident two years ago. I hated sneaking around because my life was actually on the line, but with this it's just a tournament. Nothing life-threatening."

Link smiled and wrapped his own arms around Snake, "That's where you're wrong. Daisy will torment us each and every day if we lose to her, and she'll remind you that you're supposed to be the best in this kind of tournament."

"Ah. Well, let's set up some more stuff."

The couple went around setting up more false trails and such, and when they were done they heard Crazy's alarm sound.

"It's showtime." Snake said.

Link nodded his head and they hid out in their established hiding places. They were about ten feet apart, with Link hiding at the bottom of a tree where he really blended in, and Snake at the top of the same tree, acting as a sniper. They decided to stay in place and let their opponents come to them, which was an excellent idea. Snake's sniper paintball gun allowed him to shoot from very far distances, and he was doing just that while staying hidden.

xXx (Somewhere In The Forest)

"So, where you been? We missed you tons, so I think you at least owe us an explanation, starting with me because I'm the only one here," the redheaded princess said. Under the vest she was wearing a black outfit like Samus's Zero Suit, only certain things were different. Her hands weren't covered, the boots weren't part of the body suit, and it didn't have bright ass pink markings on the back. Her bright hair was concealed with a black beanie and her earrings were removed.

Roy sighed, "I don't even really know what my reason was. (A/N Neither does the author!) I just didn't feel right here. Something was missing, so I went back to my home land for a while. I checked up on my father Eliwood, and he's gotten better. I was originally planning to just take a short vacation and come back within a month tops, which is why Master Hand didn't say anything. But after my month was up and I was supposed to return, I told Master Hand I wanted to stay. He asked me a million times over if I was sure, and I was. I'm terrible sorry for hurting you all, especially Marth. How was he after I left?"

"Sweetie, I wasn't here the whole time you left, but I do know that it was just hell for him. He tried to kill himself at least three times, but Link was always there to stop him. You left without a trace or even a simple explanation, and that broke his heart. Whenever I did see him he was miserable, and I'm so glad Ike came along."

"Ike's that blue haired guy, right? I don't fucking like him."

Daisy frowned, "Why? You haven't met him, and he's taken good care of your ex."

"So? Don't like him. He's with MY prince. And I will win him back. We choose each other over everyone, always have and always will." the tall swordsman said.

"I'm aware of the fact. Link cried on my shoulder about it every night, even if we weren't physically together. Zelda would create this weird hologram thing so we could see each other and and I could feel him crying on my not-really-there shoulder. On the outside he acted cool with it, but he was dying on the inside. He loved you Roy, and you broke his heart without a second thought. I'd say I'm still pissed at you for it, but I'm not. He's with a man now who takes extremely good care of him, and would choose him over anyone, like you and Marth." the slightly shorter princess said.

"I feel very bad for doing that to him, but he deserves better, and that's what he has. I saw Link receive the promise ring from him and heard the little speech Snake gave afterwards, so I know he treats him right. But I have another question. How can I get back in Marth's good books so he'll accept me back as his?"

"I wouldn't normally encourage something like this, and I'm only doing it because I don't want you to have broken Link's heart for nothing. Start off by talking to him when we get out-"

SPLAT!

Right on Daisy's left breast sat a red paintball splat.

xXx

"If this was the real deal," the currently sniping brunet in the tree murmured to the white haired one at the bottom, "then she would've been killed nearly instantly."

xXx

"Damn!" Daisy shouted in a whisper, "Someone's close. We'll talk more later. Who do you think could've done it?"

"I don't hear any footsteps or anything, so someone might be using a sniper." her redheaded partner stated.

"Must be Snake... We have to figure out their location."

"Remember, there's still everyone else."

"Them too. Let's go,"

Daisy and Roy set off looking for anyone they could, while Peach and Rosalina were staying put inside a hollow log.

"Peachy, I'm scared. It's dark, I can't see, and we could get shot at any moment by our opponents. What do we do?"

"We stay right here and be quiet. If they can't find us, then we don't have to worry. If we hear footsteps, we shoot and run. Shh,"

xXx

"Kirby, we have to find Samus and Pikachu. Maybe if we beat them Samus will finally go out with me!" a hopeful Captain Falcon said.

Kirby just shook his head, as if saying, "When will he learn?"

Samus, on the other hand, heard Falcon and immediately started firing paintballs at him. She was in her black Zero Suit, but she had a hoodie under the vest to conceal her bright blonde hair.

Pikachu was in an outfit almost like a ninja's, only his tail and ears stuck out. He shot his regular paintball gun directly at Kirby through the bushes. Captain Falcon and Kirby realized they were under attack, so they ran behind the bushes the attacks were coming from and started rapid fire. Things went on like that for the rest of the night.

xXx

"Snake, when can we move? I'm getting really bored right now." the white haired one complained. They'd been in the same positions for hours, and his limbs were losing feeling.

"We'll come out of hiding tomorrow, or when we get caught. You can come up here with me if you want." Snake offered.

Link took that offer and climbed the tree and lied on Snake's back. He kissed Snake's cheek and rested his head on the taller male's back.

"So who have you shot?"

"Daisy, Zelda, and Peach. I see them more than anything, and this sniper has great distance. I promise we'll sneak around tomorrow." the brunet man said.

The rest of the night went rather peacefully. Samus, Captain Falcon, Kirby, and Pikachu were firing non-stop, so one of those two teams were most likely to get out. Peach and Rosalina were caught by Sheik, who motioned Zelda over and they shot the vulnerable women, who were too scared to do anything. Snake and Link spent the whole night in the tree shooting anyone they saw, which turned out to be Daisy and Roy since the others were shooting. Snake even showed Link how to use a sniper, because Link was getting frustrated and bored out of his mind.

"Alright, just look through this scope right here, zoom in as much as you find necessary, and wait till you see someone. When you spot an opponent, make sure where the two lines meet is covering some part of their body."

Link managed to shoot everybody, even Sheik, who was about as experienced as Snake in hiding. Link always aimed for Roy's heart area when shooting him.

After some time, Snake got an idea.

"Baby, I know I'm still on punishment, but I have this scene of you and me having a hot makeout session in the tree."

"Really now?" Link said while crawling on Snake's lap, hovered over his lips, and whispered," Sounds good... For another time." and crawled off of Snake. If Link were a meme, he'd have a serious trollface at that moment, while Snake had "Forever Alone" written all over his face.

Hours later they heard Crazy's alarm, and they all made their way back.

"Looks like it's about 6 a.m. Whoever loses gets kinda lucky, they can sleep and shower." Snake observed.

"Well, it won't be us. We didn't get hit once." the white haired one said.

The couple walked hand in hand to see Samus, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, and Kirby drenched in paint from head to toe, Peach and Rosalina half covered in paint, Zelda and Sheik with quite a bit of splatters on them, and Roy and Daisy with the least amount of paint on them, save for Snake and Link.

"Alright, your vests will show the amount of time you were hit when I push this button, so get ready." Master Hand announced while pushing said button.

The number 0 showed up on Snake and Link's vests, 10 showed up on Daisy and Roy's vests, Zelda and Sheik's total was 42, Peach and Rosalina's being 78, Samus and Pikachu with 5,780 splatters, and Captain Falcon and Kirby with 7,489 hits on them.

"Alright Kirby, Captain Falcon. You two are officially out of this tournament. You can go inside, shower, and sleep. See you later. As for the rest of you, the paint has already cleared up and the numbers have been set back to zero. Crazy will ring the alarms at the same times until this tournament is over, so I'll be seeing you all tomorrow morning." Master Hand dismissed everyone and they all went back into the forest.

The rest of the tournament went by smoothly. The second night Snake let them move around, so Link could stretch his legs. They found Peach and Rosalina, who were so frightened they dropped their guns, resulting in a second day with no hits for the couple. Needless to say, Peach and Rosalina were eliminated the second day.

The third day was when Snake and the dark version of his lover got hit. They were hanging low in the grass until Sheik managed to find them. He and Zelda surprised Snake and Link, but they quickly regained their composure and took them out for the third round. All that remained at that point was Snake, Link, Samus, Pikachu, Daisy, and Roy.

Samus and Pikachu knew they'd have to play hardball if they wanted to last, so they followed the dominating couple in the forest to attack them when they were allowed to shoot. Unfortunately for them, Link's ultra-sensitive ears heard them and he warned Snake, who set them up for failure. The brunet lead them all to a trap he set up the first day and waited for Samus and Pikachu to get caught in the net. Link and Snake shot them relentlessly, earning them a night with no hits and another night of still being in.

All that remained at this point was Snake, Link, Daisy, and Roy. Link was slightly worrying because he knew Daisy, and she tried her hardest at the last round. But he also knew that she had hardly slept, so he had an idea.

"Hey Snake, do you think I could set them up by playing my ocarina?" Link whispered into Snake's ear

"Don't see why not. Master Hand didn't say anything about it, so I say go for it. Might come in handy for one of them to pass out."

xXx

"Okay, I think Link might try to put us to sleep with his ocarina, and we can't let that happen." Daisy warned

"He still has that thing? Hm," Roy went into a deep thought on how to get out of it.

"The alarm shouldn't go off for a short while, so let's just sleep now."

xXx

"You tired babe?" the white haired asked.

"Na. You?"

"Little bit. The alarm shouldn't go off for a little while, so can I just sleep on you?"

"Sounds good. Sweet dreams baby."

Link, Daisy, and Roy all slept until the alarm rang, which was for about an hour, and not sleeping was starting to bite Snake in the ass. He was doing the drunk walk, and was fading fast. Link was trying to keep Snake awake, but that idea was going to shit rather quick.

"Snake, I think we should just drop out. You're going to pass out any time now."

"Fuck that. W-we're not quitters. I'm fine baby. Let's go find the redheads and win this damn thing." Snake said sleepily.

The white haired shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Why was he so fucking stubborn?

"I'm stubborn because I am. I know what you were thinking Link. Your face is like a book that I don't mind reading. I'll make it, and when we get to go to the mansion I'll sleep. Okay? Get your ocarina out, they'll still be somewhat tired like you, because I'm sure they slept as well." the smart brunet said.

"Are you completely sure? You might get hurt if you fall asleep standing up-"

"Link. I. Will. Be. Fine."

The white haired gave in and started walking with his boyfriend. Link heard a stick break with his sensitive ears, and then a small, "Shit!" from a voice that sounded like the newly returned Roy.

"Snake, I hear them. They're very close, so I'm gonna play my ocarina now. Can you stay awake?"

Snake opened his eyes, "Hm? Oh, y-yeah I'll make it."

Link hesitated but took out his ocarina anyway. He closed his eyes and pressed it to his lips, and started playing The Song Of Healing. That was always one of Daisy's favorites and Link would play it for her on request, making her fall asleep. He knew the power of the song, because he experienced it himself when he first played it. He could only imagine how his ancestor felt playing it...

"Hey Roy, do you *yawn* hear something?" Daisy asked.

"Sounds like music. Makes me... want to... sleep and cry at the... same time..."

Daisy's eyes went wide, "Fuck! Link's trying... to make us... sleep... stay strong... we can do this!"

While Roy and Daisy were falling asleep, Snake was as well.

"H-hey Link? You know what sounds good right now? Sleep."

"S-shit!" Link swore. He was also fading, so he started playing the Sonata Of Awakening.

The sleep in all of their eyes was going away and being replaced with the feeling of being wide awake.

"Link, start playing whatever the first song is that comes to your mind!" Snake yelled. He knew Link could play many songs on his ocarina, and not just ones that his ancestor passed on.

Link started playing the Oath To Order, which was a bad idea. Playing that song gave them all this feeling of hopelessness and sorrow.

Daisy was thinking of how Master Hand didn't deem her worthy enough to be a Smasher, but Peach was allowed in. Even though Peach was practically her sister, she still felt that if one of them were to be there, it should be her. She was a tough girl, and didn't get enough time in the spotlight as she should. Daisy wasn't one to complain or feel sorry for herself, but that's how she truly felt. She was the rejected princess from the mansion, and still showed her face there every time she could. Daisy was a pathetic excuse for a person; she couldn't even become a Smasher, even though she was Master Hand's so-called "favorite". The feeling of rejection hit Daisy where it hurt, so she closed her eyes and tried not to cry.

Her partner, Roy, could only concentrate on Marth. He'd left him for no actual good reason, and was definitely paying the price for it. His graceful prince was no longer his prince, for he belonged to that damned mercenary. He should've never left the mansion, never went home, and never left Marth. That beautiful prince was the only one to make him smile, make him laugh, and make him feel truly happy. Sure he had friends that he loved dearly, but no one could ever compare to Marth, not even Link, who was always there for them, no matter what the situation was or the time of day, Link would be there to sort out the problem, even after Roy had broken his heart. The redhead was certain Marth would never take him back. He wouldn't be enough for the prince anymore, and it was tortuous for Roy to think about it. What only hurt Roy more was the fact Marth tried to kill himself multiple times because he left, which is something he hadn't thought about happening ever. Thinking of his prince almost ending his life because he left was too much. Roy began to silently cry, not even caring about the competition any longer.

Snake had sat down and leaned against a nearby tree, and tried not to let the song get to him, which was failing. The soldier had his thoughts directed to the Shadow Moses incident two years back, and how he felt when he thought Meryl died. How worthless he felt that he couldn't save her, only to find out she was alive. Then his thoughts went to all the people that died. The DARPA chief, Gray Fox... Gray Fox is when a single tear slipped through the brunet's eyes. It amazed him how they fought when he found Otacon, and then when Snake met up with Liquid Snake and Metal Gear Rex, Gray Fox practically killed himself. Seeing Metal Gear drag him around the floor under its foot... Such a cruel way for the only member of FOXHOUND to receive a codename with "Fox" in it. Snake got up and started walking to wherever, not caring about anything or anyone.

While everyone else was having bad memories, the man playing the tune had it the worst. The song always had a massive impact on Link, and this time was no different. The first image he saw in his head was Midna, the only female he ever felt something for. He remembered directly to the point right after the Lakebed Temple when Zant exposed Midna to the light spirit Lanayru's light. If he hadn't been knocked unconscious, Midna wouldn't have been hurt. He knew that it was actually pretty good he got the crystal in his head, but Midna being safe was more important. Link could remember the sound of her voice when she told him to find Zelda. It was terrifying and almost gave Link a heart attack when he had to go through the old waterway with Midna on his back in his wolf form. And after he defeated Ganondorf and she went home... Link couldn't take it. The memory of Midna shattering the mirror and cutting off all hopes of them seeing each other ever again was too much. He stopped playing and sat down.

After a while, Snake came back to the area they were at and sat down with the rest of them. Link looked at Snake and quickly forgot about his sad feelings. Seeing the man he lived for, the man he couldn't live without, and the man he loved gave Link a warm feeling. The white haired man couldn't go a day without his lover, because he'd he just loved him too damn much. Link would go though hell and high waters to make Snake smile, because knowing he created that smile filled him up with the greatest feeling ever. The only thing that made Link feel better was knowing the feeling was completely mutual. Snake would do anything for Link, and he made that clear as often as he could.

Seeing Snake gave Link the strength to stand up and pick up his ocarina. He knew a song that would make them all feel better and realize the good things they had. The shortest one there pressed the blue instrument to his lips and started playing a happy tune called Saria's Song.

Daisy looked up to see her best guy friend playing the song that always cheered people up, and started smiling. The simple tune made her realize how good she really had it. She may not have been a technical Smasher, but she was still part of the weird "family" that lived there. She had a successful restaurant that her friends always went to, and she was very loved. She also had a best friend that would kick anyone's ass that messed with her, and she'd do the exact same.

Roy wiped off his face and thought of Marth, only this time in a happy way. He may not like Ike, but he surely was thankful for him picking Marth up and making him happy. Marth's happiness was truly the only thing he really cared about, and if another man was providing just that then so be it. He could get him back though, he knew he could. Maybe not instantly, but it would happen. Roy just needed to believe in that and keep the faith he'd get his love back.

The tallest man there got up and went over to the man playing the ocarina. He kissed the top of Link's white mane, wrapped his arms around the short one's waist, and listened to the song. He may not like his past, but he certainly didn't regret it. He learned not to regret the past, but to learn from it because regrets just make a person weaker, and he preferred to be strong. One thing that made him even stronger was his lover, and the fact that the little one loved him with all his might. He'd never leave his blondie, and was quite certain the blondie wouldn't leave him.

Seeing everyone cheer up made Link stop playing, unwrap from Snake's arms, and walk over to Roy.

"Hey. I know you want Marth back, and I'm sure it'll happen. Just keep believing, okay? By the way, I'm still going to kick your ass at a later time, so you better watch your back. It's good to see you back because we all missed you tons." Link hugged Roy and walked over to Daisy.

"Daisy, I know you want to be a Smasher, but you already pretty much are one. Being a Smasher isn't the greatest thing ever, so you aren't really missing out on anything special. I'm sure Master Hand would let you live at the mansion if we really tried, but I'm sure you love living in Smashville. It's an exciting place, and has connections to the mansion. I wouldn't care if you moved to the mansion or not, because I see you all the time anyway. Just know that I love you girlie." Link said with a hug and a peck to Daisy's cheek.

The white haired man walked up to Snake, "Baby, you already know how much I love and need you, but I don't think I'll ever say it enough. I need you baby, simply because you are my world. Ever since you picked me up when I was down about Ike, I knew that you'd be special. And special you were. You still are special actually. You always put me first and don't give a damn about anything else as long as I'm happy, which is mainly why I love you. You're so selfless, and even though you are tough and scary to others at times, only I know your true inner self. You're a soft, nice, loveable man that I love. I still can't believe to this day you'd want me."

"Better start believing it then, or I'm gonna have to try harder until you know I'm always gonna want you." Snake said as he started kissing Link softly.

Roy and Daisy looked away awkwardly and gave the couple a few minutes. When they started to hear some sucking is when Roy intervened.

"Okay, not to interrupt your moment and all, but we do have a competition for first place and all..."

Link immediately popped off of Snake's lips, "You're right! Oh, and Snake you get an extra week of punishment. Let's go."

Link dragged Snake away and they hid by their regular tree with their guns ready while Roy and Daisy were in hysterics. The look on Snake's face was absolutely priceless. They picked up their guns and ran after them shooting aimlessly, not caring where the hell their paintballs went.

Link and Snake returned fire and joined in on the laughter. That is what these sports tournaments were really about. Having fun, laughing, and not caring who wins and who loses. They shot nonstop for hours until Crazy's alarm went off for the final time. The group all walked together to the main area and couldn't wait to see who actually won the bullshit final round.

"Before we count the total, I just want to congratulate you all. You did an amazing job making it this far, so be proud. We aren't holding an awards ceremony this year, so when everyone else is awake remember to say goodbye. Crazy, hit the button!" Master Hand said.

The floating left hand slammed down on the button. Numbers were rapidly flying across their chests and didn't start to slow down for quite a while. The numbers were well into the thousands, and starting to slow down.

"Let's see... The winners are... Snake and Link by one shot!"

Daisy and Roy's vests read 7,891, while Link and Snake's read 7,890 splats. Link and Snake hugged each other and then Roy and Daisy.

"Congratulations guys. You deserved to win. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to shower and go the fuck to sleep." everyone's favorite redheaded male made his departure, along with everyone else.

Daisy ended up going home, but she did come back hours later. Link and Snake showered together, but they were far too tired to do anything sexual. The most Snake did was grab Link's ass a few times, and Link decided to let it slide because he was just too exhausted.

All of four of them slept for fifteen hours straight, finally rising again at nine p.m. Daisy made her way back to the mansion to just chill out with the adults.

"This one wasn't as bad as the wrestling, but I don't think I'd do it again," the tomboy princess started.

"Never. Again." Samus agreed. She hadn't even stayed in the whole time and she was drained of all of her energy.

"Amen. Sure it was fun seeing my man in action doing what he does best, but this was just too much. We seriously slept for fifteen hours straight." the now blond again Link said.

"I enjoyed showing Link the ropes. Would I do this again? Hell no. But I would play paintball in the forest though. Just not for a week straight with practically no sleep at all," Snake heard a familiar ringing in his ears, "I'll be right back. Piss break."

Snake walked outside of the mansion and got down on one knee while putting two fingers against his ear.

"This is Snake."

"Snake, we've got to talk."

zZz 


	10. Final Chapter: Part One

# Our Spot #  
Part one of the last chapter!

Oh, and I haven't played Roy's game, so please don't kill me for getting things wrong. All I know is that his sword is the Sword of Seals, and that his father was named Eliwood. Nothing else so don't kill me!

zZz

"I wonder what's taking Snake so long. Whatever it is, it better be important because we've been sitting here for an hour, and does anyone have an idea where Daisy went?" Link asked grumpily.

"Hey guys," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see the angel of the mansion, who looked like he knew something.

"There you are! I've been wondering where you were." the girlfriend of Pit said.

"Sorry baby, I was up in Angel Land talking with Palutena. I'm sorry for worrying you," Pit said with a peck to Zelda's cheek and a smile that looked somewhat fake, "And Link, I believe Daisy's gone home or went for a walk outside the mansion. You know how she can't stay in one place for long, doing nothing whatsoever."

Link nodded his head in agreement, while Samus saw right through that smile and decided not to say anything just yet. Instead, she changed the subject.

"Since Snake isn't here and we're bored out of our minds, why don't we go to the game closet and find a game?" Everyone agreed and Samus went to the closet and picked out three games.

"Alright, we vote on Quelf, Battle Of The Sexes, or Dirty Minds. So, who votes for what? I choose Quelf." the blonde decided.

The gang went around and named the game they wanted to play, and Quelf and Dirty Minds were tied with three each. Pit, Zelda, and Samus all wanted to play Quelf, while Ike, Marth, and Link preferred Dirty Minds.

"Link, I never would've guessed you'd want to play Dirty Minds." Ike said incredulously.

"Well, I've played Quelf before, and I prefer not to have to look like a fool. That's a game Toony and Ness are more suited to play." Link explained.

The rest of them all nodded their heads in a agreement and understanding, but were stuck on how to choose the game.

"How the hell are we supposed to figure out what game we play?" Marth asked.

"What's the games?" a somewhat sad voice asked.

"Hey baby. We're tied on Quelf and Dirty Minds. I think already know what you're going to choose, but still. Which one would you like to play?"

Zelda, Pit, and Samus prepared themselves. The choice Snake would make was flat out obvious, so they got their dirty yet clean mindset going.

"Well, Dirty Minds sounds fun, but what about Quelf? I've actually played that one, and it's pretty fun... but then again, I'd rather not do half the bullshit it tells me to do. I guess I choose Dirty Minds, but I've never played." Snake said.

"Well Link, I can definitely say you're thoroughly fucked for two reasons. One being that he's never played, and the other being he actually has a dirty mind. No, fuck that, he IS a dirty mind." Samus said.

Snake didn't even bother to protest, because he knew she was right, along with everyone else.

"Since we have an uneven amount of people, I'm gonna say fuck the rules and I'm reading everything," Samus decided, "Nobody likes the way you're supposed to play it, so this is what we're gonna do. You get the answer right, you get a card. None of that you-only-used-one-hint-so-you-get-two-cards bullshit. We go until one teams reaches ten cards, got it?"

All the players nodded their heads, so Samus started the game.

"First clue: Arnold Schwarzenegger has a long one. Second clue: Spike Lee has a short one. Last clue: The Pope doesn't use his."

"So, we have to guess what it is right? And even though it sounds dirty, it's not?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, only the clues are so... Y'know, that it's hard to figure out what it actually is." Link explained to his lover.

"Oh. Well, that's easy. It's a last name." Snake said simply.

"T-that's right!" Samus said wide-eyed.

Everyone stared at Snake in awe. The horny bastard of the mansion got the answer right!

"How... the HELL... did you get that right?! Who the fuck are you, and what have you done with Solid mother fucking Snake?!" Samus asked incredulously.

"Sam, cut the bullshit. No one has "done" anything with me. And it was easy. It expects you to think dirty because of the clues, so I blocked that out of my mind. Plus, my IQ is 180, which means I tend to think outside the box a bit more than other people, but I don't think that really matters now, does it?" the mercenary explained. Samus gave Snake and Link the card and asked more questions.

xXx (Peach's Dorm)

"Peachy, how do you think I should get him back?" Roy asked, not even having the slightest idea of how to win Marth back. He may have been with him for a long time, but he never needed to win him back.

"Well baby boy," Peach started, "I honestly haven't got the slightest clue. You know what he likes though, so inquire that in whatever you decide to do. First thing's first though: Get back to being friends. How you're gonna do it I have no clue, but I believe you can do it. He's in the main area with everyone chilling out and probably playing a game. Wait until tomorrow when he's training by himself. Then just talk to him, and maybe apologize for leaving for no good reason. I'm really tired right now, so I'll see you tomorrow. I'm rooting for you sweetie!" the pink princess dismissed.

Roy left Peach's dorm and decided to head downstairs. He walked by the living room to see everyone having a good time, but his main focus was Ike.

'It may be just me, but is he closer to Link than he is Marth? He's practically holding his hand, while Marth seems to be a foot away from him.' Roy observed silently.

Roy walked away to his dorm before he was noticed and planned out how to get in Marth's good books.

xXx

"Ugh, I hate having to rush him out like that." Peach said while flopping onto her bed.

"What's wrong Peach?" Rosalina asked.

Peach looked over to see Rosalina's holographic head on the wall, and walked over and sat down in front of her.

"Hey, Rose. It's Roy. He asked how to get Marth back, but I don't know if they should get back together. I love him and all, but he certainly doesn't deserve Marth back."

"I see. Well, it's up to Marth now, isn't it? And something tells me Ike wouldn't mind not being with Marth any longer." the short haired blonde woman said with a suspicious tone.

"You too? I thought I was alone. I don't think Ike ever got over our precious blondie."

"Watch out for him, Peachy. What if he tries to break Snake and Link up?"

"He wouldn't do that," Peach said, "He's too good of a person to do that. If the time comes, the time comes. I'm going to bed now sweetie, I'll talk more tomorrow."

"Goodbye Peachy. Have sweet dreams and get a good nights sleep, because I have to tell you about the ridiculous bullshit I had to go through today."

"I'll be sure to hear all about it. Later, Rose."

Peach walked away from the now dark wall and got in bed, falling asleep and trying not to worry about Snake and Link's relationship possibly being broken up by Ike.

xXx (Main Room)

"Okay, Snake and Link need one more card to win," Samus started.

"I call Link being a fucking cheater because Snake has been getting all the fucking answers!" the angry Sheikah said while thanking Din, Farore, and Nayru that he switched with the innocent princess.

"Oh get over it Sheik!" Samus teased, "It's just a game, and I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted to play Quelf, unlike Zellie."

Sheik blew air out of his mouth which made his other eye visible for a split second, and that started Link's little rant.

"Sheik, you should let us see your face! Your eyes are fucking gorgeous, and I don't care if that insults your "manly pride". Your face is perfectly shaped, it has a beautiful natural tan, and your jawline rivals Snake's in perfection!"

"Hey! Sounds like you're more attracted to Sheik than you are me!" Snake said in jealousy.

"I'm just stating that he's attractive! Snake, I find you very sexy and I am attracted to you the most out of every man here in this mansion,"

Hearing Link say that was reassuring to Snake, but it was giving Ike more doubt. What if Pit's reflection pool was wrong?

"Ike, come here for a sec please," the angel beckoned.

The men left the room far enough away so they couldn't be heard. Pit shook his head and sighed.

"Ike, if you don't believe you can get him, you simply won't. Quit doubting yourself. I was up in Angel Land a little while ago, and Link's gonna need some support in a few days."

"What about Snake? Wouldn't he take care of that just fine?" Ike asked.

"He's the reason why. I'm not gonna tell you what happens because it makes me sad thinking about it. That and the fact that I feel like I'm betraying him enough already. Now start thinking positive and let's get back. Our story if anyone asks is that I wanted to check with you to see if it's okay if we train together tomorrow."

With the cobalt haired mercenary's spirit uplifted, they returned to their friends and the game Snake was about to win for Link and himself.

"Ready to play again? Which means is Link done ranting on how attractive Sheik is and that he should reveal his entire face from now on?" Pit asked, as if he hadn't just been telling Ike something that would royally piss off Snake.

"Yeah, we're ready. I only stopped because I didn't want my baby thinking I'd leave him. Sam, can you read the next card?" Link asked politely.

The blonde bounty huntress smiled, "Of course I can. Just be prepared for Sheik's accusations of cheating and Marth's calls for another round."

"Hey, I don't ever win at this shit, so I think another chance to try and win is always fair!" Marth defended.

"Calm down Marth, she was just kidding." Ike said while moving a bit closer Link by a mere centimeter.

Snake narrowed his eyes. Since when does Ike call Marth by his name? He usually says something like "baby" or even "Marthy". And why was he getting closer to HIS lover? Shouldn't he be near Marth rather than Link?

'What the hell is this fucker doing?' the brunet thought.

"What goes in hard and pink, then comes out soft and sticky?" Samus asked while laughing.

Snake was so focused in his thoughts about what the hell Ike was up to that he didn't hear the question and Sheik was able to answer.

"Bubblegum!"

"That's correct. That's now a total of two cards for Sheik and Pit. Next question: What part of the man has no bone, but has muscles, has lots of veins, likes pumping, and is responsible for making love?"

Snake popped out of his thoughts for this one, pulled Link closer to him while making sure Ike was watching, said "Heart.", and kissed Link.

"That's right, and if things are gonna heat up, take it upstairs. Better yet, stay here and they'll- I mean WE will leave."

Snake ended the kiss and walked out of the room, leaving everyone including Link wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Um... What was that?" the prince asked.

"I have no idea. I'm gonna go find him and see what's up. I'll probably see you all tomorrow. Good night, and I love you all."

Link set off to find his lover, Ike and Marth went to their room, and Sheik went to go have a late night training session with Crazy Hand. Just as Pit was leaving, Samus cornered the poor guy.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? I know you know something about something, so spill it. What do you know, is it bad, and if so, bad for who?"

"Samus, not to be rude, but it's none of your business. Hell, it's not even any of my god damn business."

The blonde bounty huntress narrowed her blue eyes, grabbed Pit by his collar with both hands, lifted him up, and pinned him to the wall.

"How strong are you?!" the poor angel cried.

"Not the point. What. Do. You. Know?" Samus seethed.

"I'll tell you if you let me go, because I'm about to piss my pants."

The huntress dropped the not-so-innocent angel and crossed her arms.

Pit dusted himself off and sat down on the couch, "Alright, so I was up in Angel Land..."

xXx (Roy's Dorm)

The redhead was pacing around his room, desperately trying to thing of more ways to win back the only person he ever fell in love with.

"Should I bring his favorite flowers? He always loved white roses..."

Knock, knock, knock, "Roy, open up! It's Marth."

Roy's eyes went wide. It was about ten o'clock, so what was Marth doing there at a time like that? Roy walked over to the door and greeted Marth.

"Hey Marth! Come in, come in." Roy invited.

The duo walked over to the black couch and sat down.

"We need to talk," they said at the same time.

"Marth, let me go first. I need to explain everything. Please let me start off by apologizing. Marth, I am so sorry! I don't know what was wrong with me when I left. Something didn't feel right here, and even though it killed me, I left. I left you behind, so I left my life behind. I don't know what the hell was wrong with me, or why I didn't come back immediately. Something just told me to stay, so I did. Five years went by and there wasn't a single day I didn't think about you. When it was your birthday, I always considered buying you a gift, a card, and some flowers, but I figured you wouldn't want to take anything from me. I thought you'd be fine without me... At least, that's what I told myself. Never in my biggest nightmares would I think you'd try to kill yourself, let alone multiple times. I love you Marth, and I'm sorry for leaving. I swear I'll dedicate the rest of my life to make it up to you." Roy promised while on one knee with Marth's hands in his.

"Roy... Get back on the couch. It's my turn, and I really want you to listen and understand what I'm going to say to you."

The redhead did as he was told and sat in the spot he was in previously, and looked at the prince he still loved.

"Roy, when you left... I thought I was over. I thought it was because of me. I thought I would just drop dead because I lost you. I depended on you, I loved you, and I absolutely needed you. You gave me the strength to do many things, Roy! And with you gone, I couldn't do a damn thing. I'd lie down all the time in my room and think. Eventually I would think about Link, and how you broke his heart for me. I couldn't help but think I was getting bit in the ass by karma. I knew that he liked, no scratch that, loved you, but I still agreed to be your boyfriend. And even after that he was our friend, and when you left, do you know who took care of me? Link did. Who stopped me from commiting suicide multiple times? Link did. Who let me use his strength to bring myself back up? Link did.

However, he couldn't give me one thing. He couldn't give me the love that I needed. Sure he gave me friendly love and every now and again we would have a one-night stand when our sexual frustrations got to be too much to handle, but I needed more. In fact, I started to stray away from Link. Actually, I became completely anti-social. I didn't talk much, and when I did, I was usually cold and cruel. I thought I'd never get the love I deserved until the day Ike came. Naturally, Link took care of the tour and everything, as he did with us when we were newcomers all those years ago. He and Ike got very close, and I believe Link even had a crush on him, but I'm not too sure about that.

I started hanging out with them, getting closer to Ike, and Link and I became the best of friends again. I won't lie, I was an annoying clingy asshole to them. They rarely did anything by themselves after I joined their little "pack", if you want to call it that. But I was out to get the man that I wanted, and I damn sure got him. When we slept together that night... It was magical. I remember when Link walked in that morning, just trying to wake me up like he normally does, and his poor eyes were scarred. He ran off somewhere, I still don't know where, and somehow he ended up becoming best friends with Snake. Six months passed and he got with Snake, while Ike was sad about it. I went to check up on him and he apologized to me and asked if I would be his, and that's what I became. After all that time, I finally found someone and thought I was set. That is, until you came back. To think I was happy the paintball tourney was set back a year... Roy, I don't know what to do. I love Ike, but I've always loved you more than anybody else. I don't want to leave Ike, but I don't want to be away from you. Do you think we could try being friends?"

The taller male nodded his head slowly and hugged Marth.

"Marth, I'm happy with what I can get. Even if it means being in the friendzone, I'll take it. You should probably go back before Ike starts wondering where you are. I'll see you tomorrow." Roy dismissed.

Marth nodded his head, "Yeah, I should go. Goodnight Roy, and have sweet dreams."

While Marth left, Roy went to his bedroom. He put on a pair of sweatpants and got in bed. Even though it was cold, he didn't feel it. Roy actually felt pretty warm because even though they were only friends, he somewhat had his prince back.

xXx

"Where the hell did that man go? I swear, out of all the people to fall in love with and run away, it had to be a stealth expert." Link complained. He'd been searching for about an hour, and hadn't gotten as much as whiff of Snake's cologne.

The short male decided to check outside around the gates and pool. He didn't see any footprints in the dirt around the gates, so he gave up looking there. The pool area was completely deserted along with the pool houses, so Link really had no clue where that man he called his boyfriend had gone to.

"I'm going to bed. If he isn't already there, I'll see him tomorrow and give him hell for just running off like that." the blond man decided. He went back in the mansion, and made his way upstairs until he saw Ike on the fifth floor balcony.

'That's strange,' Link thought, 'Why isn't he with Marth at this time of night? I guess I'll go talk to him.'

The elf-like man walked up to Ike and greeted him, "Hello Ike! What are you doing out here this late?"

"Hey Link. I just needed some air. And I've been thinking for a while."

"About what?" the blond said while turning his head.

"Marth... And Roy. I know they still love each other, so I've been thinking. I believe it's time I let Marth go."

The short male's eyes went wide, "Why? Don't you love him?"

"Yeah, and I know he loves me, but his soulmate is Roy. Who am I to stop their love? Besides, I'm in love with someone else, and I love him much more than Marth."

"Who? And that's very generous of you Ike, not many people would do that. I certainly don't think I'd be able to let Snake go for any reason."

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Ike said with a wink, "By the way, did you ever find Snake?"

"No actually, I didn't. I was heading for bed, but then I saw you so I came over here. We don't hang out anymore."

"Yeah, I know. Wanna go watch a movie?"

"Sure. Let's go to my dorm because I'm almost certain I'll fall asleep."

The men walked to the blond's dorm and Link put in a random movie, just like they used to do. Link sat on the couch next to Ike until he remembered something.

"Let me look around for Snake real quick. I swear, when I find that man I'm going to fucking cut him."

Link got off of the green couch and looked in each and every room, only to find no traces of Snake anywhere.

"That damn man just has to have stealth camouflage." Link complained while sitting on the couch next to Ike once more. He curled his feet under his legs and rested his head on Ike's chest, whike Ike's left arm was slung across the back of the couch.

"I'm sure he'll turn up soon." Ike assured his crush.

Link stroked his ring, "I hope so. By the way, what movie did I put in?"

"I have no idea. It's still on the previews, so let's talk. We aren't as close as we once were."

"Yeah, I know, and I feel bad about that. Every time I brought you or Marth up, Snake would get all sour and change the topic almost immediately. I honestly don't know what the hell his problem is..."

"Really? Well, I'm not sure either. You should ask him whenever he turns up. Looks like you put in Marley & Me, so let's watch it. I really do like this movie." the mercenary said.

Link unconsciously snuggled closer to Ike, because he was so used to doing that with his lover. At first Ike was surprised and was going to say something, but his love for Link took over that. At some point in the movie, Link fell asleep on Ike, but the mercenary continued to watch Marley & Me.

Towards the end of the mostly happy film, Link started talking in his sleep.

"Nmm... Love you..."

Ike looked down at his little crush and smiled. He didn't remember Link talking in his sleep, but he decided to respond.

"I love you too."

The blond one kissed Ike's jaw and straddled his lap, "Mmm... Fuck me?"

That's when Ike really had to think logically, rather than emotionally. Link was a taken man, and he couldn't give in to his crush's request without there being problems and a dead body.

"Link, wake up." Ike said, shaking the Hylian.

"Why won't you fuck me? I want you to make love to me." the still sleeping Hylian begged.

'Oh god... Do I really want to give in? Yes... No! I can't do that, no matter how bad I want to. He has a man, and loves him too much. Hell, I love him too much to do this to him.' Ike debated in his head.

"Link, wake up." Ike said louder, shaking Link harder.

The blond opened his eyes and stretched his arms. He let out an irresistibly cute yawn and smiled st Ike.

"Sorry, did I fall asleep on you?"

"You sorta came onto me in your sleep..." Ike said.

Link looked at his position and jumped off, his face as bright red as could be.

"I'm so sorry! I usually cling onto Snake when I fall asleep. Until Snake and I got together, I never did much in my sleep. I think it's time I go to my bed. Goodnight Ike, and I hope tomorrow goes over well."

Ike stood up next to Link and hugged him. Link breathed in the scent of his old crush.

"Did I ever tell you that you smell amazing?" Link asked, still hugging Ike.

"No, you haven't actually. But thanks, it's my natural scent mixed in with a little bit of Marth's perfume." Ike said, looking away.

"He still wears perfume? I thought he moved on to cologne... Oh well, I like his Sweet Pea and Moonlight Path perfumes. Tell him I said goodnight for me, will you?" Link reached up to give Ike a friendly peck on the cheek, but the mercenary happened to turn his head, and as a result, their lips locked.

Instead of breaking apart like they should have, they closed their eyes and enjoyed the little kiss. Link wrapped his arms around Ike's neck and Ike wrapped his around the blond's waist. The shorter male licked the taller male's bottom lip, and when he was allowed entrance he eagerly pressed his tounge into Ike's mouth, starting a battle for dominance. The bluenet eventually pressed the blond's tounge down in his mouth, so he got to search that sweet mouth for the first time.

The need for air was desperate, so they broke apart. Link's eyes went wide in horror and he held his head in his hands, ashamed at what he just did.

"Oh my... How could I..."

"Link, I am so sorry! It's totally my fault-" Ike started.

"No it's not. I started it and didn't stop. I-I hope Snake doesn't try to kill you."

"You're gonna gonna tell him?!" Ike practically yelled in fear.

"W-well yeah! I have to! When I find him anyway. Goodnight Ike, I'll see you tomorrow."

The mercenary left the dorm and went to his and Marth's shared dorm. He was planning to tell Marth what just happened, but the prince was fast asleep.

"I have to tell him everything. How Link and I kissed, how I don't love him, how he needs to be with Roy... All of it."

xXx (Four Hours Earlier)

"This is Snake."

"Snake, we've got to talk."

The brunet was dumbfounded, "Otacon? I haven't talked to you since I got here! What's wrong?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, there's no point in beating around the bush. I've learned from Shadow Moses to get to the point with you. I learned a lot of things since the incident that took place two years ago."

"Otacon, I'm aware of when it happened. Get to the point." Snake said, irritated. What could the problem be?

"Snake, I need you to come back to our world. There's a big problem, and you're the only one who can stop it."

Snake groaned, "Are you kidding me?! What is it?" he asked angrily.

"A new Metal Gear. Instead of Rex, this one is called Metal Gear Ray."

"Metal Gear? Dammit... How much longer do I have here?"

"The rest of tonight, and then tomorrow. You leave the morning after tomorrow. Knowing you, you didn't attach yourself to anyone, so when it's time to say goodbye it shouldn't be hard. Quick and easy." Otacon said, clueless as to what actually had been happening for the past year.

"... About that."

"Aw Snake! Did you get a girlfriend and fall in love?"

"Sort of. I definitely fell in love, that's for sure." the brunet spy said.

"Wow, the famous Solid Snake, who I thought was pretty emotionless, fell in love? What do you mean 'sort of'?" Otacon asked, curious as ever.

"I didn't get a GIRLfriend..." Snake mumbled.

"Ah Snakey's gay! Who's the lucky man? Is it Pit? What about Marth?" the genius inquired. Otacon was as much of a fanboy as the girls were fangirls.

"No, I'm only gay for him. Other than that, I have no time for love. My lover is Link." the brunet said, checking his surroundings to see if he was alone.

"Wow, Link's gay? Jee, I knew he wore tights and all but damn. I would've thought he'd be with Zelda."

"Zelda's with Pit. Besides, I think Link and Samus would be cute... What the fuck am I saying? Anyway, I'll go tell Master Hand."

"No need. I did before I called you. I suggest you go pack your stuff. Spend the last day you have with Link, okay? Break the news tomorrow night and say your goodbyes right before you leave. I hate to do this to you Snake, but I have to. Our world depends on you once more."

"It's alright, I'll get to come back. Just like when Samus left-"

Otacon cut Snake off, "Snake, you won't be returning. I'll explain why when you get back. I'm sorry."

Everything was silent as Snake stood up. He turned around and made his way back inside to the main room. When he was about halfway to the mansion, he snapped. He knocked down three of the trees Peach had planted a year previous, knocked down some plants, and shouted, "FUCK!" into the night sky.

"Snake?" a familiar voice sounded.

The shaking brunet turned to the voice to see Daisy. She fearlessly walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened? Don't think you're getting out of telling me, because you're not."

"I just got a call from Otacon. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, and I'm never coming back." Snake always got to the point, unlike Otacon.

"What?! Why?" Daisy said, shocked.

"I don't know why. But what I do know is that I have to leave because my world is in danger again, only this time it's Metal Gear Ray instead of Rex."

"Metal Gear Rex is that thing that shows up on the Shadow Moses Island stage, right? Well, that thing looks terrifying, I could only imagine fighting one of those. I only have two problems with this." Daisy said, sitting back against a tree.

Snake joined his friend at the tree, "And those would be?"

"Well for one, I'm gonna miss you terribly. Like, expect me to be in tears when you leave, because I am so going to be there and give you my final goodbye. My other concern is Link. W-what about him?" the slightly younger woman asked quietly, tears already welling up.

"I've got no clue what to do. Obviously I have to cut things off, but it isn't that simple. I don't want to leave him, I love him too much. I'm going to tell him tomorrow night, I just hope he forgets about me and moves on as soon as I'm gone." the slightly older man said just as quiet, looking at the sky, as if asking, "Why me?"

"Forget about you? Get over you? Snake, it'll be hard to get over you, he loves you as much as you love him. He'll never forget about you, he'll never truly get over you. You were his first love. True love, actually. When Roy broke his heart, no was was there to pick him up and comfort him. Sure I was there for him along with everyone else, but not in the way he wanted and needed it. About five years or so passed by and Ike showed up. Link developed this major crush on him at first sight and they got close. So close that he fell in love with Ike. So close that Link was entranced by him and always did everything together. Marth decided to join in by being a fuckING HOMEWRECKER!" Daisy shouted to the sky.

"Dai-"

The suddenly enraged woman stood up, "HE'S A FUCKING WHORE! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO LIKES HIM OR NOT, HE PISSES ME OFF TO NO FUCKING END! GOD DAMMIT I FUCKING HATE HIM! JESUS MOTHER FUCKING CHRIST HE JUST HAS TO HAVE EVERYTHING! FIRST ROY, THEN IKE! HE JUST HAS TO HAVE HIS GREEDY HANDS ON ANYTHING LINK WANTS AND FUCKING NEEDS! HE KNOWS IT TOO! AND THE WORST THING IS, LINK IS STILL FRIENDS WITH HIM! I HOPE HE BURNS A FIREY DEATH IN THE PITS OF HELL AND THEN FUCKING SOME!" To finish that off, Daisy let out a bloodcurdling scream.

The woman was violently shaking, and Snake was surprised that no one came out to see what the hell the yelling and screaming was about. Snake got up and approached his friend.

"Daisy, cool it. I don't like Marth either, but that's how he is. And being a kind person who accepts any and everyone for who they are is how Link is."

"LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT IKE NOW, SHALL WE? FUCKER KNOWS HE'S IN LOVE WITH LINK AND ALWAYS HAS BEEN, BUT WHAT DOES HE DO? GETS SOME OF THAT HIV POSITIVE ROYAL ASS INSTEAD OF A CLEAN, VIRGIN, HYLIAN ASS! HE PLAYED LINK AND BROKE HIS HEART, YET LINK HANGS OUT WITH HIM NOW!" Daisy shouted again.

"Daisy, I don't fucking like him either, but if it weren't for that, Link and I would've never gotten together. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but now I regret getting together with Link. I should've have just stayed unattached as always, and my departure would be quick and easy. No pain, no tears, just goodbyes. Me getting attached has already brought pain, because I'm hurting inside. I feel like I've been run through with Rex's arm, just like Gray Fox at Shadow Moses two years ago. I feel like I just got stabbed, then someone twisted the knife around and around, and then pulled it out. I feel like someone ripped my dick off, sewed it back on, and ripped it off again."

"I didn't need that last example Snake. But yeah, you're right about the first part. If Ike didn't go to the hooker of the century, you and Link wouldn't have gotten what you have now. Snake, I thought you didn't regret anything. Remember what you told me about regrets?" the princess asked with a slight smile and an eyebrow raised.

"'Don't regret your past, learn from it. Regrets just make a person weaker.' I know, which is why I said I couldn't I said it. I don't regret it all though, I just regret letting Link fall in love with me. I'm nothing worth falling for. I'm nothing at all but a copy." Snake said, looking Daisy right in the eye.

"Snake, you're more than that! Sure, your genes were altered to be the same as Big Boss, but that doesn't make you anything less than a human being. You're a hero!" the woman scolded as she looked Snake directly in the eye.

"I'm no hero. Never was. I'm just a killer, hired to do some wet work."

"Snake, you had to. I'm not getting into this because you're too stubborn and I just don't feel like dealing with it right now. Just go back to the main room with Link, I'm gonna chill out here for a while."

xXx (Two Hours Earlier)

Daisy was chilling out next to the tree, looking for constellations in the sky until she heard the sound of leaves being crunched. She turned to see none other than Snake, looking very pissed off.

"Snake, what's wrong?"

"Fucking Ike! The prick thinks he can get closer to MY Linky instead of his fucking lover! God dammit words CANNOT explain how much I want to hurt him. Who the fuck does he think he is?" Snake asked as he punched the air because he already destroyed everything but the tree Daisy was at.

"I don't like him that much anymore either. He hasn't exactly changed personality wise, but he is turning into a player when you think about it. He leads Link on for months on end, then sleeps with Marth. You and Link become a couple, which pushed him to get together with princey. What do you mean by 'getting closer' though?"

"Like, he nearly had Link on his fucking lap getting closer. Like, a foot away from Marth, and a foot too close to Link. No one else seemed to notice, but I sure as hell did. And he also called Marth by his name, not 'Marthy' or something like that like he normally does. He's got something going on in his head, and I want to fucking know what it is." the man said, joining his friend at the tree.

"Hmm... Sounds like he's breaking up with Princess Hoebag soon, but he won't mind because he'll go get back with Roy. Don't even get me started on him... I love him to death, but a small part of me will always hate him for what he did to Linky."

Snake laughed at the 'Princess Hoebag' joke, but then got serious. He turned to Daisy and gave her a hug. At first the princess was surprised, but she quickly got over it and hugged her friend back. The thought of Snake leaving forever really hit her right then, so the tomboy began to do something out of character: Cry.

The brunet male noticed, and kissed the top of her head. He rubbed her back just held her for a while, then said quietly,

"Daisy, don't cry. You'll be just fine without me. Trust me, after a week tops it'll be like I was never here."

"Snake, we'll always have memories. Years will pass and we won't forget you, and when the newcomers arrive we'll definitely share our memories with them. You'll go down in our history, I mean all top tier Smashers do. I think it's time for me to go home. I'll see you in a of couple days. Goodnight Snake, I love you."

"Love you too Daisy."

The princess kissed Snake's cheek and got up, making her way back to her apartment in Smashville. Snake watched her leave until she was out of sight, and then reached into his pocket for his pocket knife. He stood up and turned towards the tree. Very carefully he carved,

"I love you Link."

The brunet made sure to put it right in the middle and put his pocket knife away. He sighed and looked towards the mansion.

"Might as well go back to him. I hope he's asleep..."

xXx (Samus's Room)

The blonde bounty huntress was sitting in her room, doing something she hadn't done since Adam died.

Cry.

Not many tears had slipped from her tear ducts, but it was still enough to be considered crying. She just couldn't believe that Snake was leaving. Her best friend that was there, beside Link and the girls, was actually going to be gone forever. It wouldn't be like when she left for her latest mission, because she came back. No, there would be no return in this case.

Knock, knock, knock!

"Sam, it's me." a deep voice said.

"Shit!"

The bounty huntress started drying her eyes immediately. She wiped her face with a tissue and put her hair back into a ponytail. Snake would know something was wrong if her hair was down.

Samus opened the door to greet her friend, only to be attacked with a giant hug from the brunet. At first, Samus was surprised. Snake had never been know for physical contact like that unless it was with Link. She set the slight confusion to the side and hugged him back.

The brunet let go of the slightly shorter blonde and smiled. The duo walked over to Samus's red couch and sat in their usual spots. Snake turned to Samus and smirked.

"You found out, didn't you?"

"Yeah. How can you tell?" the woman asked.

"Never in my life would I think the mighty bounty huntress named Samus Aran cry... Let alone about me, Solid Snake, leaving the mansion." Snake teased, snickering.

"Shut up, asshole! How did you know I was crying?"

"Tear stains, red rimmed eyes, you love me and don't want me to go because you think I'll die..." Snake said while counting off his fingers.

"Alright, alright! You caught me. But really Snake, I don't want you to go. It's not that I doubt your skills, but you got some crazy shit in your world. Fuckin Metal Gear Rex, I think that's the name of the thing at the Shadow Moses stage, but you could die easily because of one of those, right?"

"Nothing as crazy as the hell you've got! I've seen Kraid, and batting that damn thing had to be a pain in the ass. And yeah, it's Metal Gear Rex, and it could kill me like I'm a fucking ant. And I didn't doubt you when you left, but that didn't stop me from being scared and frightened out of my god damned mind! Shit, if we would've found out you died... It would've been rough."

"If we find out you die, I'll kill you again when I die and see you in hell. You may not be coming back, but that doesn't mean go off and be reckless and end up dying."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that if you were coming back, you'd have more of a reason to keep yourself alive. And not because of us, but because of Link. Speaking of my favorite blondie, why aren't you with him?"

"I was on my way up there, but I thought I'd visit you before I got up there. Speaking of which, I'd better go. If he's still awake I'm going on my mission very sore."

"That sounds like a good idea. When are you telling Linky about everything?" Samus asked as she walked Snake to the door.

"Tomorrow evening. I'm gonna spend our last day together out and about, telling him I love him and pretty much smothering him. I'll do whatever to salvage one last memory of us together. For me though, because Link needs to forget me."

"Hold up. Forget you? Explain."

"There isn't much to explain. He needs to forget me and everything we had together. It'd be good if you all do, actually."

"David!" Samus started. She never used his real name unless she was very, very pissed off at him, "If you think we're gonna just forget you then you're too fucking stupid to go on this damn mission! Snake, we ALL love you, even the villains, and we will never, ever forget you. You're going down in Smash History, so you'll never be forgotten. Go to bed, you being tired is fucking with your brain."

The bounty huntress shoved the spy out of the door, but not before giving him a hug, and went to her own bed.

xXx (Snake and Link's Dorm)

"Where the hell is he?" the blond Hylian muttered as he sat up in his bed, holding the comforter close to his body because he didn't have his lover's body heat to warm him up.

Link heard the door to their dorm open and he immediately popped out of bed. He walked out to the hallway and saw his lover closing the door.

"SNAKE!" Link ran toward his tall partner and jumped on his back, holding onto him for dear life.

"Where the hell were you?! I am so kicking your ass tomorrow!"

Snake chuckled and started walking to their room with Link still on his back, "I was outside with Daisy for a while, and then I stopped by at Samus's for a while. I'm sorry Link. I love you."

Snake gently laid Link on their bed and went over to his dresser to get his pajamas. While the brunet was removing his shirt, Link rose an eyebrow.

"Uh, babe? Is something wrong? Usually you'd be on top of me, smothering my cheeks and lips with kisses." Link said with a disappointed tone.

"Oh, sounds like someone really missed me." Snake teased as he made his way over to his waiting love. He got on top of Link and gave him a slow kiss on his full, pink lips.

The blond smiled and curled his finger in Snake's hair. He kissed Snake back until he needed air, and looked directly into the brunet's eyes.

"I thought I was still on punishment." Snake said.

"Not anymore. We haven't had sex in a while, and I'd really love it if you made love to me right now." Link said while removing Snake's shirt.

"I'd love to make love to you right about now. One more thing though, we're spending the entire day out and about tomorrow. When's the last time we did something outside of the mansion?" Snake asked while removing Link's clothes.

"I don't know, but that's not my main focus right now. I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's see if we can make this the best lovemaking session we've ever had."

"Wouldn't we try that on our anniversary?" Link asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh... We haven't made love in a while, so think of this as some sort of reunion-anniversary thing," Snake lied.

After two hours of the best sex they'd had to date, Link shut down in Snake's arms, right on top of him.

"I... love you... baby." the blond muttered.

"I love you more Link."

After hearing those words, Link could finally go to sleep in peace. Snake smirked as his blond fell asleep, but then got lost in his thoughts.

'Jee, if he was this worried and clingy when I was gone for about four hours, I can only imagine what it'll be like when I'm gone.'

zZz

End of part one! Next chapter is officially the final! Let me know what you think about part one!

I know this update is late. I haven't updated for a month, and I'm sorry. I'll try my hardest to get the second part up within two weeks tops. I still need to write another chapter for WWS. Thanks for sticking with me and my irregular updates! :D 


	11. Final Chapter: Part Two

# Our Spot #  
Part Two! And do you know how much I hate not being able to respond to some of your reviews? Dx

I'll say this now; I almost quit this. Like, I was thinking one night and I asked myself why I continued to write. I'd say I don't care about reviews, but I do. I want to know how you all think the story is, what you like, what you don't like ect. I'm happy with the reviews you all have blessed me with, but I feel that they are from the same people, namely BlueDragonSpirit6 and xeno-skyward-emblem, neither of which I have talked to any time recently. About a day or so later I got my shit together and started back up on this. Anyway, enjoy part two! An epilogue will be posted some time after this. I'll probably leave a day in between, or maybe I'll post it right after. Not sure yet.

zZz

Link woke up to an empty bed and the sound of running water. He sat up and looked around. It was fairly dark in their room, and somehow that made Link feel cold. The Hylian got out of bed and put on his sweatpants.

He walked over to the bathroom and walked in, standing next to the sink.

"Good morning baby. Care to join me or are you just gonna stand there like a creeper?" the showering male asked.

Link chuckled and stripped himself of his sweatpants, joining his lover in the hot shower. He hugged Snake and looked up to kiss his jaw.

"Must you always make the water so hot?"

"It's not hot to me. The only thing I find hot is you." Snake said, pinching Link's butt.

"Is that a compliment or a cheesy pick-up line?" Link asked, resting his head on Snake's chest.

"I've already got you, so why would I need a pick-up line?" Snake chuckled, "Anyway, we're going to Daisy's for breakfast."

"Snake, you know how I feel about-"

The brunet silenced his lover by placing a kiss on his soft lips. He cupped Link's face with both of his hands and gently pushed the blond's back against the shower wall.

"Shush Linky. It's a simple breakfast. Besides, do you really think she'd let us pay?" the brunet asked as he quirked and eyebrow.

"Of course she wouldn't. Doesn't mean we won't go down without a fight." Link said.

The spy chuckled, "Nope. Well Link, I'm done with my shower. Don't even think about using my body wash, because I'll know."

"You didn't know about the last three times." Link snickered.

"I do now. See you when you get out."

Snake got out of the shower, but not without pinching Link's ass one more time and placing a kiss on his cheek, and wrapped one of the two towels around his waist, leaving Link to shower solo. Link's face fell. What was up with Snake? He never left Link to shower alone. Link wet his hair under the water, turning it brown and reached for Snake's shampoo. His brunet lover didn't say anything about his shampoo and conditioner.

xXx

"Alright babe, I'm ready." Link called as he finished brushing his hair and placing a neon green hat on his head. He was wearing a neon green t-shirt, black skinny jeans that hugged his ass perfectly, a black and neon green studded belt, and black Chuck Taylor's with black and neon green shoelaces.

"Bout time," Snake said as he kissed the top of Link's head. He was wearing a snug black t-shirt that made his biceps pop out, dark blue jeans that fit him just right, and Playstation Air Force Ones.

"I don't take that long to get dressed!" Link defended.

"I'm just messing with you." Snake said with a kiss to Link's brow, "Did you use my shampoo and conditioner?" he asked with a knowing look.

"You just said body wash. Didn't say shit about hair products!" Link snickered.

"Alright then smartass, let's go. I love you." Snake said as he took Link's hand and started walking.

"I love you too baby." On the outside, Link was calm. On the inside, he was freaking out. Usually Snake would start a tickle fight as punishment for using his shower things. Things like that were vital to Link, and not having them slowly shattered his heart.

xXx

The prince of Altea was punishing the single hair that dared to be out of place while Ike was sleeping. Marth turned to look at his sleeping lover, and smiled. As big as Ike was, he was simply adorable when sleeping, and he had the pleasure of witnessing the man sleep for over a year. The mercenary didn't snore very loud, and he was extremely warm. Words couldn't describe how amazing it felt to be wrapped up in those strong, warm arms on a cold winter night.

As good as it was though, it was nothing compared to Roy. The redhead may not have been as strong as Ike, but the man sure as hell wouldn't let go of Marth, unlike Ike did halfway through the night. Roy was much warmer to Marth, maybe it was because he was passionately in love with him, but there was no need for a blanket when they were together, which was every single day and night for five years. And when they made love, it had ten times the magical feeling compared to when Ike and Marth would temporarily become one. To put it simple, Marth needed Roy. And now that he was back at the mansion it was a million times stronger. But he wouldn't just dump Ike for Roy, oh no. He did love Ike, and he was no whore. Roy would first off have to EARN the beautiful prince back.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Marth asked himself as he checked the time. It was barely six o'clock.

"Good morning!" Marth greeted.

"Good morning to you as well, Marth. Would you like to accompany me on a day out in Smashville?" the voice of everyone's favorite redhead said.

"I don't see why not. Let me just write a note for Ike."

The Altean shut the door to write the note, while Roy stood on the outside with a sour look on his face. Such a beauteous man like Marth belonged to the man who loved him with entire heart and soul, the man that was with him for five years, the man that... Left him. Roy didn't have time to drown in self-hatred because Marth appeared from his dorm.

"Alright, let's go."

xXx (Daisy's Diner)

"Morning boys!" Daisy greeted with a fake smile. Looking at her, you wouldn't think she cried herself to sleep.

"Good morning Daisy! What's with the fake smile?" Link asked, seeing right through that smile.

"Uh..." While Daisy searched for a lie, Snake spoke up.

"She looks tired. Must not have slept very well last night. Is our regular table clear?"

"Yeah sweeties. I'll have your orders started now." The princess went along with Snake, who gave her a look indicating he knew the real reason, and called out to the kitchens,

"Snake and Link are here! You know what to make for them!"

Link laughed and shook his head, "We really do come here too much. Let's say we go somewhere else next week. Of course, we'll take you with us too Daisy."

Snake bit his tounge and looked away, while Daisy closed her eyes and tried not to burst out in tears again. She was a strong woman that never cried, so why couldn't she stop the constant waterworks?

"Sounds good to me Link." Daisy said with her eyes still closed.

"Days, are you okay?" Link asked.

"Yeah, just trying not to fall asleep. I think after you two leave I'm going home early."

"Good because you look like you're about to pass out, cry, or both. I know the cry option is off though because you don't cry. You don't have a reason, right? No one has left, no one has died, you haven't fractured your arm again... Have you? I swear, this is the fifth time-"

"No, no Linky! My arm is perfectly fine. I'm just tired." the princess half-lied.

Ding, ding, ding!

"Snake and Link's orders are done! Hey babies!" the cook called.

"Good morning Mama!" Link said with a smile. Snake didn't feel like talking, so he just sent a quick wave and a small smile her way.

The orange princess walked over to Mama, only to be pulled aside by the pink Toad. (A/N Think of her as Suga Mama from The Proud Family as an old Toadette. If you haven't seen it, look it up. It's a good show. Carry on reading.)

"Daisy, what's wrong? You aren't looking so hot today, normally-hot-stuff. Tell Mama what's up."

"Might as well tell you now. Mama, Snake's leaving tomorrow and he won't be returning." Daisy admitted sadly.

"WHAT?!" Mama shrieked.

"Mama, hush! Link doesn't know yet."

"Why is one of my favorite babies leaving?" the Toad asked with a sad face.

"There's trouble in his world. If he doesn't go then everyone there will possibly die. I'll talk more later Mama, they're waiting."

Daisy brought the men their hot breakfast and went to go tend some other waiting customers.

"I wonder what Daisy said that made Mama yell..." Link thought out loud.

His lover, on the other hand, knew exactly what she said. He decided to shove as much food in his face possible to avoid the hero's question.

xXx

"Roy, where are we going?" the prince of Altea asked.

"I was going to let you decide. Where would you like to go for breakfast?" his redheaded friend asked.

"Can we go to Daisy's Diner? I'm craving one of Mama's magnificent blueberry muffins." Marth's mouth was practically drooling at the thought of the pink Toad's muffins.

"Mama's still around? I thought she passed when I didn't see her in the kitchens. The R.O.B.'s may make pretty good food, but none of it can compare to Mama's cooking."

"Yes, she left to go work at Daisy's a couple of years ago. She only comes out from the kitchen when one of her "babies" arrive."

"I was there before the paintball tourney. Guess I'm not one of her babies anymore." the redhead said sadly.

"She was throwing ninja stars at pictures of your face for two weeks straight. She'll warm back up when she sees that I've forgiven you." Marth reassured.

The walk to the infamous diner wasn't too long, but the silence made it feel like an eternity. The duo finally arrived and made their way inside.

"Morning boys." the owner of the diner greeted, her usual morning enthusiasm absent.

"You alright, Days?" Roy asked, suspicious as to why the cheery woman he knew wasn't present, but rather the sad, depressed woman.

"I'm just tired sweetie. Had a long night last night. Let's get you set up."

The princess smiled and led the way. Marth immediately noticed Snake and Link eating, and was about to greet them until Daisy spoke up.

"Marth, leave them be. You'll understand why tomorrow."

The prince frowned at not being able to speak with his friends, but nevertheless he listened to the princess. He passed a wave to Link and smiled when he got one in return.

"Alright Marth, I know you want your usual, but I don't know about you Roy. Have your breakfast preferences changed?" Daisy asked while taking out her notepad.

"Nope. Same eggs in a basket with biscuits and gravy as always. Only instead of tea can I have ice water?"

"Sure thing, hun. I'll see you two again shortly with your drinks."

The princess named after a flower walked away to give Mama the orders and get their drinks.

"I wonder why we aren't allowed to talk with Snake and Link..." the Altean pondered.

"Same here, but we might as well just listen to her. We've both learned from separate occasions that it's always best to do what she says."

Daisy brought the ice water and tea and then immediately set off again. She picked up Snake and Link's empty plates and cups and set off to the kitchens.

xXx

"Uggghhhh... Fuck mornings..." the strong blue haired mercenary groaned as he sat up and looked to his left.

"-the fuck is Marth?"

Ike got out of bed and walked out to the living room. He saw a yellow post-it note on the clear coffee table and went to pick it up.

"'Ike, I'm going out for the day. I'll be back sometime around supper. Actually, all I know for sure is that I'll be back before movie night starts. I'm sure you can find something to during my absence. -Marth'." Ike read aloud, "Well, maybe Pit or Samus could hang with me today."

The mercenary got dressed in his tan outfit and looked in the mirror, "This makes no sense whatsoever. I didn't even have Ragnell when I wore this."

The bluenet shrugged it off and headed downstairs.

xXx

"Bye Days! See you whenever!" Link gave Daisy a peck on her pink cheek and a lasting hug. Snake hugged Daisy tight, and he and Link planned to make their way out after saying goodbye to Mama.

"Bye Mama. I'll see you sometime soon. I love you," Link said with a tight yet gentle hug and a peck to her cheek.

The pink Toad smiled and noticed Snake and Daisy conversing, "I love you too baby. Stay safe, don't want you gettin' hurt in that stupid fighting stuff all y'all maniacs like to do. And the worst part is, you do it for fun!"

The blond chuckled, "Mama, it's alright. We won't actually be hurt. Bye now."

Link walked over to his lover and friend and they started to walk out, but a certain Toad stopped that.

"Hold up! Snake, get yo tall ass over here and talk to Mama for a second." the old Toad demanded.

The spy walked over to the woman as instructed and crouched down to her level, "Hey Mama."

"Hell- No, ima get distracted if I say hello because you know how Mama starts asking about how you been and why the hell you're so skinny- Dammit! Anyway, I heard you're leaving tomorrow. Is that true?"

Snake sighed, "Yes Mama, I'm leaving. And I'm not skinny, I'm very built actually."

The Toad didn't smack the man like she normally would, but instead nodded her head. Mama kissed Snake's cheek one last time and gave him as big of a hug as she could give.

"The only reason I'm not busting a cap in yo' ass is because of my baby over there." Mama explained while pointing at Link, "You give him an amazing last day with you, you hear me?"

"Of course Mama, I already had that planned."

"I know you did, baby. Mama loves you, and you better keep ya ass safe and alive 'cause when Mama dies and if she finds you already up there, you best believe ima be busting a cap in yo' already dead ass."

The duo laughed and Snake kissed Mama one more time, "Bye Mama. Keep an eye on Link for me, okay?"

The pink Toad winked and waved at Link as Snake joined him once more. The blond waved back and Daisy whispered to Snake, "I'll see you tomorrow."

xXx

"Why did Snake and Mama just have this big parting thing?" Roy asked as he finished his food.

Marth sipped on his drink and shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me. Let's go see Mama."

The duo walked over to Daisy and Mama, who were chatting too fast for even Marth to understand.

"Hey Days. We're done, so how much-"

Daisy cut Roy off, "You aren't paying. Snake noticed you two and paid for you. Guess he was feeling nice... You two go on, I'll clean your table. See you both later." and went back to speaking with the pink Toad.

"Goodbye Daisy."

Roy and Marth left the diner and started a walk to who knows where, "I wonder why Snake paid for us." the Altean wondered.

"Let's ask him when we get back."

"Sounds like a plan to me,"

The men walked for a while and chatted about anything, from how Roy was at home to what other things changed at the mansion that Roy had yet to discover. After a while, Roy took a look around.

"Marth, where the hell are we?"

Marth looked around and his eyes went wide, "I honestly have no idea."

xXx

"Damn, the one time she lets us pay is when it's for somebody else. How are you not cold?" Link asked as he clutched onto his lover for warmth.

"Baby, I think we need to get you a new jacket. I have no idea where your other one went. By the way, I love you." Snake said as he stopped to hold Link.

"Neither do I. And I love you too babe. We can get one later when the shops are actually open."

"Do you want to go back to the mansion for now?"

"Na, let's find a bench so you can hold me in your lap."

Snake smiled, "How about I give you a piggy back ride until we find one?"

The blond gave a big smile, "It's been a while since you gave me one."

"I know, but I'm getting older-"

"Snake, you're not even thirty yet." Link said as Snake assisted him on his back.

"I will be soon. Tell me, what's it like dating an older man?" Snake asked with a sad face that Link couldn't see.

The blond kissed the top of the brunet's head, "Wonderful. I love you very, very much, and you've made it clear that you love me just the same. I don't care that we're a few years apart, all I care about is that our relationship is as strong as ever."

"One thing's for sure, I do love you very, very much. You just don't understand how rare it is for me to love somebody."

"I actually do know, which is why I'm proud I was good enough for you. Before I met Midna, I wasn't one for love and things like that. Sure I loved the villagers, but just as family. I didn't believe in love for a while, that is until Midna opened my eyes and showed me that I was in need of a partner, and I am so very happy that you are my partner."

"Link, you'll always be good enough for me. It's me that isn't good enough for you."

Snake set his love on the first bench he saw and held him close. He smothered his cheeks with gentle kisses and each time Link would try to say something about his statement, Snake would cap his lips over the blond's.

"Are you warm baby?" the brunet asked softly.

"Toasty." Link answered, not meeting Snake's eyes. Something was up, and he wanted to know what.

xXx

"Morning Ike! Where's your who- Marth?" the blonde bounty huntress asked, hoping Ike didn't notice her fuck up.

The mercenary noticed, but didn't say anything about it, "He left a note saying he's going out to Smashville for the day, so that's probably where he is. Are there any sales today?"

"Not that I know of. That's a question for the princesses of the mansion. I guess you can hang out with Pit and me today. We weren't planning on doing anything but constant training today..." Samus said bitterly.

-Flashback-

"Alright, so I was up in Angel Land and I was looking in a reflection pool."

"And?" Samus asked angrily.

"It sees things in the future. And I saw something that nobody will like..."

"And?" Samus asked once again, gripping her Paralyzer.

"Don't shoot me! I can't tell you everything! I'll get stripped of my wings if I do that!"

"What can you tell me?"

"That in a few days it's best to let Ike take care of something. Trust me, when the time comes we will all know, especially Ike."

Samus grimaced and refrained from inquiring him even further, "Fine. We're doing nonstop training either tomorrow or the day after."

Samus walked out of the room with her death glare still on, while Pit ran to his room to see if he shit himself. Normally he wasn't easily pushed around, but Samus was one scary woman.

-End Flashback-

"That sounds nice, thanks Sam. I haven't trained in a while anyway."

"Let's go get him now."

Samus and Ike walked upstairs to Pit and Zelda's dorm and knocked. The princess of Hyrule answered the door with a smile.

"Good morning! Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Morning Zel. Is Pit ready to train with me? Tell him Ike is joining us too." the blonde said.

"Actually, he's not feeling too well right now Sam. Maybe in a few hours he'll feel better, but until then he needs rest."

Samus nodded her head, "Alright. He knows where we're gonna be at, so he shouldn't have any trouble finding us. Bye Zelda."

While Samus and Ike walked away, Zelda closed the door and turned to her "sick" boyfriend. She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "Now tell me, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing babe!" Pit lied.

"Really? Then why did you tell me to tell Samus you were sick so you could get out of training? She wouldn't want to train with you all day unless something happened that she didn't like. Pit, if you don't tell me what the hell you're hiding I swear to Din, Nayru, and Farore that I will break up with you and have Sheik throw his "special" needles all up in your body!"

Pit gulped, "Zelda, I'm not hiding anything."

xXx

"Snake, is everything okay?" the blond Hylian asked carefully.

Snake blinked, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Link looked up and looked directly into Snake's eyes, "You just seem rather... off today. Like this morning when I joined you in the shower, you left almost immediately. You've never let me shower alone."

"Well-"

"And then you found out I used your shampoo and conditioner, you didn't start tickling me like you usually do. Babe, what the hell is going on?"

"Link, nothing is wrong. I just didn't want to wake anybody up, so that's why I didn't tickle you because you're adorable laugh is too loud sometimes. And I left you to shower alone because we wouldn't be able to make it to Daisy's because you know damn well what would have happened in there." Snake lied. He had a feeling Link would ask him about earlier, so he prepared some lies. Lord knows he hated lying to his baby, but he wasn't quite ready to tell him yet.

"Oh... Okay babe. Is my laugh really adorable?"

Snake chuckled and kissed his beloved's cheek, "Extremely. When I hear it I tend to feel bad because you seem too innocent for an old killer like me."

"Snake, you're not old. Everyone in the mansion has killed at least once. Hell, I've killed many things in many different lives, so when you think about it, I'm probably the biggest killer in the entire mansion."

"At least your killings had meanings-"

"Snake, your killings meant something as well. At least we know you won't be killing anymore because you're here now."

The brunet looked away, "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. What do you want for your birthday?" Link inquired.

"Nothing babe."

"Snake, we went through this last year. You're birthday is in a few weeks and I'd like to get you something this year."

Snake winked at Link, "You gave me a wonderful gift last year."

The Hylian playfully hit Snake's head, "Babe, you know what I mean. Sex is not a proper gift!"

The brunet pinched Link's ass, "It's more than enough for me,"

Link hopped off of his lover's lap and placed his hands on his petite hips, "Snake, I want to get you something!"

The brunet stood up and placed his hands on either side of Link's waist, "Just let me love you. That's all. Let me be in love with you forever and always."

"Why wouldn't I?" Link asked suspiciously.

"Would you look at the time, all the stores are opening up! Let's go," Snake rushed Link to the nearest clothing store.

xXx

"Wait, what do you mean you have no idea where we are?!" Roy practically squeaked.

"I mean that I have no idea where we are!" Marth snapped, "Roy you are not a dumbass, and I know that, so why are you being so retarded?"

"Sorry. I just don't like being lost, but as long as I'm with you it's not so bad."

The prince of Altea rolled his eyes, "Roy-"

"Marth, you had to know that there's going to be awkward moments between us. Let's try tracing our steps so we can get the fuck out and go do something."

The men of royalty turned around and started walking, but after an hour Marth got tired.

"Roy, I think we've been going in circles. We've passed this rock fifty times now, and I'm tired. Can we sit down and just chill out?"

"Whatever you want Marth. So tell me about Ike. What kind of person is he?" Roy still didn't like Ike one fucking bit, and had a feeling that even when he got Marth back he still wouldn't like him.

"A very sweet one. You wouldn't think it, but he was actually quite shy when he first got here." Marth said while sitting on a large rock and patting the space next to him.

"Hard not to be when Samus exists," the redhead commented.

"That is very true. But he can get annoyed by clingy-ness, and I found that out the hard way."

"Did he put his hands on you? I swear to God that if he did-" the redhead said angrily while standing up.

"Sit your ass down and cool it! He's never put his hands on me to harm me unless it was for a brawl. I do appreciate your concern though, so thank you."

"I'm always concerned about you, not that you need it. I know you're perfectly capable of defending yourself if need be. Honestly, when I left, I was constantly concerned about you. Not even an hour went by without me thinking of you and how you were doing. I know that I should've come back to you, but for some reason I just didn't, and I'm extremely sorry for that."

Marth looked away from his ex and said, "Why Roy? Why did you leave? There had to be some sort of reason besides "it felt right". Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no! Of course not Marth! I'd never leave you because of something you did, no matter what it was. I just had a lot on my mind and it was too much with all the Smashers and battles. I didn't plan to take as long as I did, but I can't change the past, no matter how much I want to."

"Roy, you really don't have a clue of what it was like or how I felt. I felt empty, like a hollow shell. I was severely depressed and suicidal because I was too fucking dependant on your ass. And worst of all, I felt guilty because Linky was totally and completely head over heels in love with you, only for you to turn him down and hook up with me! Let's be thankful that he was an amazing friend and actually saved my life multiple times! I know I certainly wouldn't have done that if what I did to him happened to me.

But I've grown from that now. I'm no longer super dependant on anyone, and I don't give a damn what anyone thinks about me anymore. Like Daisy, I know she hates me and wishes me to go to the very bottom depths of Hell, but I don't care. She acts like she loves me and cares about me, but I know it's only because of Link. Without Link, Daisy would probably be the most hated bitch around here because Peach has told me stories of when they would hang out as children and how Daisy would not hold her tounge! Ever since you and I got together she's hated me, and I can't blame her. But that doesn't mean I don't care."

"Wow... You really have changed Marth. You're no longer my precious, shy little prince that I adored. Now you're feisty and fierce, which makes you even sexier," Roy said while wrapping his arms around Marth's waist and planting kisses on the slightly shorter male's neck, sucking on his special spot.

"What the hell are you do- Ahh..."

'Jackpot.' Roy thought as he was pulled down to the ground by the turned on prince.

xXx

"Samus, can we take a break?" a very beaten Ike asked.

"Sure!" a very energized Samus said, who had just used Zero Laser on Ike.

"Damn, you got knocked out a bit early today," the blonde woman commented as she tossed Ike a bottled water.

"I think you're just super energized. I'd feel bad for Pit if he had to do this alone with you,"

"Yeah... He pissed me off the other day because he was keeping a secret that I found out last night,"

"Mind sharing?"

"Alright, but only because we'll all find out tomorrow anyway. I was taking a walk after we played Dirty Minds last night and Daisy and Snake were hugging and they started talking about how Snake was leaving the mansion. My best friend is leaving forever and I'll never see him again. And then I start to think about Link... He's going to be torn. He won't believe it... He's going to feel like he's nothing. Just like Marth when Roy left, only Snake could lose his life during this. And then Pit says to let you do whatever when the time comes tomorrow, but what the hell does he mean?"

"I know what he means..." Ike said quietly.

"What does he mean? I've been trying to figure it out for a while, but I have no idea what you could have to do with Snake leaving." Samus was truly confused as to what the hell the mercenary's involvement was.

"He's saying I'll be Link's support. I'll be there for him. Like he was for Marth when Roy left." Ike explained.

"Why you? Not that I'm complaining, I'm sure you'd be an excellent person to tale care of him, but still. Why you?"

"Sam, can you promise me you won't kill me?"

"No promises if it's that bad. What is it?" Samus asked, starting to get pissed.

"Samus, it means that Link and I will get together at some point. I'll help him through his heartbreak and be emotional support for him. Samus, I still love Link. I've been in love with him ever since I first saw him. Then Marth and I had sex, I still don't know what happened exactly, and he stopped hanging out with me. At the time I didn't know he loved me like I loved him, but I realized it too late. Snake had made his move and they got together. I'd never do anything to break them up though, because I know that Link loves Snake and would be unhappy if he didn't have him. I'm not that kind of guy that would put my own selfish needs before the one I love's needs. But when Snake is gone, he'll need support that I can offer. And something happened last night..."

"What happened?" Samus asked angrily. She didn't mind that Ike would take care of Link, she knew of Link's love for him before Snake, but if he made Link cheat on Snake...

"We watched a movie last night, and when it was over I was on my way to my dorm. When Link was going to kiss my cheek goodnight, just like he does everyone, I turned my head to say something and we ended up kissing."

"Was it a kiss or a makeout? As in, tounge was in the equation."

"I guess makeout. He said he's telling Snake today, and that he hopes he doesn't kill me. I was going to tell Marth this morning, but-"

"Don't worry about Princess Cumslut. He's probably fucking Roy right now. And honestly, I wouldn't worry about Snake either. He's leaving tomorrow, and he probably wouldn't even care. I doubt Link has told him yet. I know you're probably wondering why I'm not kicking your ass right now, and that's because there's no point. Sure I love Snake and Link together over you and Link any day, but why should I put the guy that will bring my Linky back up when he's down on his ass in a coma? Just promise me you won't be all, "Hey Link, wanna get in my pants?" anytime soon."

"Trust me Samus, I wasn't planning to. I know he's going to need time, and I'm willing to wait. I'd wait forever for him."

"How sweet. Alright, let's go. Round two!"

Samus pulled her blue-haired friend up and teleported them to Final Destination.

xXx (Smashville Outfitters)

"Link, pick any jacket you want. I'm telling you, no amount of money will keep me from keeping you warm." the spy said as he held three jackets Link had narrowed himself down to.

"Babe, they're all very cute, but they are also too expensive. Seventy-five dollars for a jacket? Makes no sense at all." the archer reasoned.

Snake sighed, "Baby please. I promise you I won't spend this much on you ever again." The brunet was saddened at how true that statement was.

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'll even seal the deal with a kiss. That is, if you're willing to comply."

Link smiled and got on his tippy-toes. He planted a quick kiss on his lover's lips and took the neon green jacket with headphones out of his hands. Snake smiled and put the remaining jackets where they belonged and paid for Link's new jacket.

After they walked outside of the store, the tall man tore the tags off and held it open for his little love. The shorter male put his arms in and was very happy when Snake grabbed his hand and weaved their fingers together. Perhaps nothing was wrong with him after all...

"So what are we going to do now?" the Hylian asked.

"Well, since you took so long to pick out a jacket, we were in there for a few hours. It's about noon now, so do you want to eat lunch?" the brunet asked.

"I guess. Can we do something simple? Like, under ten bucks simple? I hate making you spend money."

"But I love spending money on you. Let's go get a box of pizza, it's seven bucks."

The couple went over to their favorite pizza place and got a to-go box of pepperoni pizza. They walked outside to one of the many picnic tables and started up a chat while eating.

"This pizza is good, but I thing the one we made together was better," Link said, fighting laughter.

To the archer's surprise, Snake smiled. He leaned in to kiss Link before saying, "I remember that. We had literally just become a couple."

"Know what I remember? Bad Girls Club," the Hylian teased, giving in to his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Snakey loves seeing bitches fight and enjoys the bullshit drama."

Snake and Link spent the rest of lunch reminding each other of stupid and embarrassing things that happened to the other during their relationship. After an hour of poking fun, eating, and saying "I love you" and "I love you too" a million times, they decided to walk around and find something to do.

"Snake, look! A photo booth!" Link exclaimed.

'Perfect. I get my final pictures with him as well,' the brunet thought.

Snake got in the booth first and let his lover sit on his lap. He put five dollars in the machine and pulled the curtain so the pictures would be perfect.

"We get six pictures, and then we get two copies of them. Smile!"

The first picture was a traditional smiley face one. The second picture Snake bit the tip of Link's left ear, making the Hylian's mouth resemble a perfect "O". The archer got back at his boyfriend by taking his bandanna and wrapping it around his own head for the third picture.

"First my shampoo and conditioner, and now my bandanna? You must love things that involve my head." Snake teased.

"I love everything about you." Link responded.

The fourth picture Snake kissed his boyfriend's cheek, and the fifth picture Link did what his boyfriend had just done to him. For the final picture, the doomed couple shared a very light yet meaningful kiss.

Snake wordlessly chose the heart border and they filed out of the booth and grabbed their pictures. Snake led Link back to the mansion and stopped him at the gates.

"Babe, go in the mansion and take a nap, okay? I'll come get you later. No questions, just do it."

The brunet disappeared almost immediately, so the Hylian didn't have any choice but to do what he was told. He made his way upstairs without being noticed and took his shoes off once in his room. The blond placed his strip of their pictures under his pillow and fell asleep almost immediately. He was rather tired, but was worried about his boyfriend.

'Snake, what is wrong with you? I want to help you, but I can't if you won't tell me. Don't you trust me?' he thought before he drifted away to sleep.

xXx

"I must say, that's the best I've felt in a long time," Marth commented as he fixed his cape.

"Told you you'd feel good," Roy said as he assisted the prince in his endeavor.

"I can't believe you made me do that though! I'm in a commited relationship-"

"Marth, you and I both know that that is out the window. I have this strong feeling he's attracted to Link anyway. I promise I won't make love to you again until you break up with him, okay?"

"Alright. Let's try to find our way back."

The men with royal blood spent quite a while trying to find their way out, and at some point they just sat down and waited. For what, they weren't entirely sure.

"How the hell did we get into this mess?" the redhead grumbled.

"Because we're dumba- Did you hear that?"

The men followed the sound of the broken stick to find a troubled spy walking.

"Snake? What the hell are you doing here?" the Altea asked.

"Going to Daisy's. What're you two doing here?" the brunet said quickly.

"We got lost when we left the diner. Speaking of the diner, thanks for paying for our meals." the redhead said with a smile that wasn't returned.

"No problem. You two smell like sex." Snake said with an eyebrow raised.

"Erm... I'm breaking up with Ike anyway!" Marth defended, "Snake, can you tell us how to get out of this forest? We've been lost for hours."

"Just follow my footprints. They'll take you directly to the mansion's gates. I didn't bother hiding them. See you guys later,"

Snake started running to the princess's apartment and left Marth and Roy to follow the large prints. They made their way back inside and Roy left Marth to track down his soon-to-be ex lover while he went to take a shower.

xXx

Knock, knock, knock!

"Coming!" a female voice rang.

The woman opened the door to reveal one of her good friends, who looked like he wanted to die right then and there.

"Snake? Come in and tell me what's wrong."

The princess led the man into her apartment and sat down on the couch. The moment he sat on the bright orange leather sectional he spilled the beans.

"Daisy, I can't do it! I can't tell him! We were in a photo booth not even twenty minutes ago, and I realized I can't do it. Look at these!"

The brunet showed the ginger the adorable pictures that were taken earlier and the woman "Aw"ed.

"These are adorable! At least you have something to look at whenever you miss him or need a reminder to stay alive. You can do this, Snake. It's almost three o'clock, so I recommend you tell him after the monthly movie night is over, which will be at about eleven o'clock. Just let him down easy." Daisy said soothingly.

"Are you going to be at movie night?"

"If you want me to. It's not even really a movie this time, it's just two Kevin Hart specials. He's funny as fuck though, so I don't mind."

"He is pretty funny. Maybe it'll ease both Link and myself's pain. Can I hang with you until six?" the brunet requested.

"Where's Link?" Daisy asked.

"At the mansion taking a nap. I told him I'd get him later."

"Okay. I wasn't doing much but watching Wheel Of Fortune."

"I like that show."

"It's a good show."

"A place... A place... COSTA RICA! DUMB FUCK, SHOUT "A"!" the brunet shouted at the screen. He needed something to take his mind off of Link, so what better way than to divulge himself in Wheel Of Fortune?  
xXx

"Ike?" Marth called.

"He's training with Samus." a voice said.

The prince turned around to see Captain Falcon, who was looking a bit disheveled.

"Oh, hello Doug! What's wrong?"

"Samus rejected me again. I just can't see why she won't give me a chance! I really, really do love her! Not only is she independent, beautiful, smart, funny, but she's different. She's not afraid of anything, and I like that in a woman. Why doesn't she like me?"

"Oh Doug, I'm not sure! Samus is a strange one, that I can say. Why don't you ask Snake later? He knows a lot more about Samus than I do. It does sound like you love her though, so maybe Snake will be able to do something for you. Thank you for telling me where Ike is, I hope that Samus sees that you're more than just a pervert." Marth ran off to the training rooms, leaving Captain Falcon with a small glimpse of hope.

"Ike! We need to talk!" the Altean shouted over the loud noise of Ike and Samus playing music and taking a break from the heavy training.

The mercenary looked over to see his boyfriend and looked to Samus, "Samus, let's take five!"

"We're already taking five," Samus said.

"Well, Marth's here. I'll be right back, okay?"

Ike led Marth to the hallway, "Marth, before you say anything, I have a confession to make. Last night I was at Link's watching a movie, and when it was over Link was going to kiss my cheek goodnight, just like he does everyone, I turned my head to say something and we ended up kissing.

Marth, I've been hiding this for too long. I don't love you Marth, I love Link. I've always loved Link, and I haven't stopped. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh, but it's the truth. Besides, I know you want to get back together with Roy. You smell like sex anyway, so I know you're just fine with him. That's what you wanted to tell me, isn't it?" Ike asked with a knowing smile.

"Actually, yes. I was going to break up with you, but looks like I don't have to! We're still friends though, right?"

"Course we are! I'll see you later Marth, I gotta get back to training. Be ready for movie night later, it's two Kevin Hart specials!"

Ike and Marth both went their respective ways with huge smiles on their faces. Finally, they could start being happier!

xXx (Three Hours Later; Daisy's Apartment)

"C'mon Snake, it's past six. I'm ready for some Kevin Hart!" the princess said excitedly.

"Same. That's about the only thing I'm ready for though." the ex-FOXHOUND agent said as they started walking to the mansion.

"Trust me Snake, it'll just flow naturally when the time comes. I hope Master Hand wasn't cheap and kept caramel popcorn in."

"He better have, or Link's going off tonight. What movie are the kids watching?"

"Rugrats Go To Paris. Almost makes me want to watch with them. That was one of my favorite movies as a kid."

"Never seen it. Maybe after my mission Otacon and I will watch it. He's pretty much my only friend back home."

"Aw. So many people screwed you over, so I'm happy you have at least one person that you can trust."

"You and me both."

The rest of the walk was silent, but when they arrived at the mansion was Daisy's final "pep talk".

"Alright Snake, no worries. We go in there, have a good time, and then you break the news to Linky, okay? Let's go."

The duo went inside and Daisy immediately went to search for Master Hand, while Snake went upstairs to wake his lover.

The spy quietly made his way to the bedroom to see the Hylian sleeping, which was always adorable. He smiled as he made his way over and gently kissed Link's cheek.

"Linky, it's time to get up. It's movie night, and we're watching Kevin Hart's Seriously Funny and I'm A Grown Little Man."

The archer stirred opened his big, aquamarines to see his lover and immediately smiled.

"Hey baby. Where did you go?"

"I was at Daisy's for a little while. If you want some caramel popcorn you had better hurry up, because Daisy's been wanting some as well."

The Hylian popped up and pulled on his shoes, "Oh hell no! I'll go through another wrestling tournament for that shit!"

The couple laughed together and shared a quick embrace followed by a kiss before leaving hand in hand. They met everybody in the theatre and Link chose two seats while Snake picked out the popcorn and drinks.

The blond decided to sit next to Samus, Zelda, who was looking thoroughly pissed off, and Pit, who was afraid his girlfriend would snap on him at any time. The ex-FOXHOUND agent made his way to his lover and friends with caramel popcorn and a large Dr. Pepper for him and Link to share.

"Hey guys. How you been?" he asked as the previews rolled.

"Trained with Ike all day." Samus said.

"Almost died today." Pit said.

"Almost killed today." Zelda said with a dead tone.

"O-kay then?" Snake said slowly.

"Shush babe, it's starting!"

Just like Link said, Kevin Hart Seriously Funny started, and he hadn't opened up his act fully before he had everyone, except for Zelda, laughing.

"Get ya ass out the oven! Get ya ass out before I cut it on!" the high voice of Kevin Hart rang.

The show went on with everybody, save for the royally pissed off Zelda, almost choking from lines like, "It's about to go down! My mom told me to tell you to mind your damn mother fucking business bitch, you lil' stupid bitch, dumb teacher bitch, two plus two not knowin' what the fuck it is bitch, cross eyes cryin' down your back fat foot ass bitch, long titty no nipple havin' ass bitch! An' the crazy shit is my friends in the background were all, "OHHHHH OHHHH HE SAID SHE AIN'T HAVE NO NIPPLES!"

I got suspended and an asswhoopin' when I got home. My mom beat the shit outta me! She said, "I told you to say two cuss words an' you said seventy-six of 'em!""

Link's personal favorite was, "How do people shit on themselves when they are sleeping? That's some nasty shit... Like what kinda sick dream were you having that caused that?"

Pit's favorite, and totally something he could relate to, was, "Ever argue with a female and, in the middle of the argument, you no longer feel safe because of her actions? She may start pacing back and forth real fast, breathing out of her nose. You know what my girl do? When she gets mad, she starts talking in third person. That's scary as hell because that's her way of telling me that from this point on, she is not responsible for none of her actions."

Zelda actually smiled for the first time that night at her favorite line, "One time, she got me so mad, we got into a fist fight. You know how you know when you lost a fight to your woman? When the cops come to your house and ask if you want to press charges. That's how you know it didn't go as you planned."

A few hours passed by the time the movies were done, and Snake was getting ever the more anxious. It was time to tell Link, and he was wore scared right then than he ever was before in his life.

"Link, let's go for a walk." the brunet said, shaking.

Daisy figured out what Snake was getting ready to do, and sent him a single nod, as if to say, "Good luck!"

The couple walked outside to the gates, the same spot where Snake had found his love in distress over Ike, and stopped. Link was still laughing at the jokes Kevin Hart told, so the brunet was hoping that would help ease the pain.

"Link, I have a confession to make-"

"Babe, before you start, I have to tell you what happened last night. I know I should've told you as soon as I first saw you after it happened, but I didn't. Ike and I were watching a movie and when it was over I tried to give him a peck on the cheek goodnight. Only problem is, he turned his head to say something to me and we... uh... made out." the elfen man said shamefully.

The brunet took a deep breath, "It's... alright. Link, I have to tell you something, but I need you to be strong for me. No tears, no screaming, nothing."

"Snake, what the hell are you talking about?" the blonde said, worried.

"Link, I'm leaving tomorrow morning. There's a new Metal Gear, and I've got to go do something about it before it becomes an even bigger problem." Snake said, looking directly into the Hero's eyes.

"Leaving? As in, away from the mansion? Like Samus did a while back? That's alright, you'll be back. I'll miss you to death though." Link said, not understanding.

"Yes, leaving the mansion. Link... I won't be returning. I'm never coming back, even after my mission is completed. I don't know why, I just know I won't. Which means I can't see you anymore. Which means..."

"It's over." Link whispered, tears streaming.

"Link, I told you to stay strong. It's already bad enough as it is, the last thing I need is to see tears ruin your beautiful face. Link, I need you to do one last thing for me."

"What? What could I possibly do for you now?! You're leaving me tomorrow, there's no time for me to do anything for you!" the blond screamed.

"Link, calm down. Don't overwork yourself. I need you to forget everything we had. Everything we did. Forget the memories. Forget about me. When you hear my name, you should wonder who it is. Forget me, Link. Don't love me. Get over me. I want you to hate me, and then forget me. I'm not worth anything, and I need you to honor that by erasing and clearing your mind free of anything associated with Solid David Snake." the ex-FOXHOUND agent said, not letting any emotion show as usual.

"'Forget about you'? Snake, I could never do that. I love you too much, dammit! You're everything to me, so don't you dare talk about how you're nothing. I'll never forget you, what we had, our love, nothing. You were my first love, and anyone's first love is never forgotten. I love you, and I always will. I won't move on, simply because I don't want anyone else, and the thought of replacing you makes me want to run myself through with my sword. S-Snake, I need you. I-I love you! I-I c-can't lose y-you..." Link was too choked up to say anything else, so he just fell to the ground on his knees.

The torn brunet kneeled down next to the broken man, "Link, you were fine before me, and you'll be perfect after. You don't need me for anything. You're not losing me, I'm losing you. Promise me, and I mean this dammit! Promise me you will NEVER, and I mean ever, try to kill yourself. Promise me, Link! It's the last thing you could do for me. Promise me that no matter how much you feel like giving up that you will keep going. You will not end your life. Promise me."

"I-I promise I will never commit suicide, no matter what. No matter how much pain I feel in my heart, I will pull through. I promise." Link vowed. He may have had the Triforce of Courage, but he certainly didn't have enough courage to kill himself.

"Thank you. Let's get you to bed, it's late."

The brunet assisted his now ex boyfriend up from the ground and started to escort him to his dorm. Halfway to the mansion, Link just passed out. The realization finally hit him. Snake would no longer be there. Never again would he encounter the man he loved the most out of anyone. The man that made him smile when he didn't want to, the man that always put him first, the man that truly and genuinely loved him, would be gone forever.

Snake sighed and picked Link up bridal style. He looked straight ahead as he walked, ignoring anyone that questioned what was going on. He made it upstairs and tucked Link in his bed. He kisses the lingering tears away and left a chaste kiss upon his pink lips.

Snake quietly gathered his things and walked out of Link's dorm, making the short walk, which felt like an eternity, to his old dorm that he hadn't been I'm for over a year. He packed his remaining things and the R.O.B.s carried them away, being transported to Snake's world ahead of his departure.

The brunet laid down in his bed and closed his eyes. He was going to have a long day, so he might as well get as much sleep as possible.

xXx (8:00 a.m.; Dining Hall)

Master Hand opened the doors to the dining hall and went up to the wooden podium he used for all sorts of things. He cleared his throat, which gathered each and every Smasher's attention, and said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please? Yes, our friend Solid Snake has some news for you all and I'm sure you'd be interested to hear what he has to say." the giant hand said, fighting back tears of his own. He had taking a liking to Snake, and seeing him go saddened him.

Snake got up from him little group, which consisted of Daisy, Samus, and Link, and started to walk to the podium. Of course, Link was clinging onto him and would not let him go.

"N-no! You can't do this!" he screamed, tears pouring out of his tear ducts.

The brunet wordlessly enlisted in Samus's help to get Link to let go. The bounty huntress gently yet forcefully pulled the crying blond off of Snake and held him in her arms.

The brunet got to the podium and said, "I'll make this quick so you can get back to shoving your faces. Everyone, I'm leaving today."

The entire dining hall was filled with gasps, and you could hear Daisy join her best friend in the water works.

"What do you mean leaving?" a voice that sounded like Captain Falcon's hollered.

"I mean I'm going back to my world. There's more bullshit that I have to get rid of before it's too late,"

"Samus left and we didn't make a big deal out of it. What makes you so special?" Wolf O'Donnel asked, receiving a blast from both Fox and Falco's blasters and a Charge Shot from Samus, who put on her Power Suit.

"Because, jackass, I'm not coming back. You all will never see me again. Why, I don't fucking know. I'm supposed to find out when I get back. Anyway, this is my goodbye to you all. Samus, give Doug a mother fucking chance. Jesus Christ woman, you're starting to come off as a lesbian! He's been pursuing you for years, give him a chance. Do it for me. C'mon, this is the last thing you could do for me! Alright, there's nothing more for me to say, so come up and give me hugs!"

Snake got down from the podium and was swarmed by all of the Smashers. "Goodbye" and "I'm gonna miss you" was heard every two seconds, along with tears from quite a few Smashers.

Once everyone backed away from the brunet, he ended up being face to face with Link, who looked like he was waiting for his turn.

"Aw, c'mere Link!" Snake gave in to his desire and entrapped Link into his arms.

Link cried into Snake's shoulder and held him back tighter, refusing to let go.

"Snake, c-can I get one last kiss?" Link asked.

The brunet smiled and cupped Link's face. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs and left one final, passionate kiss on the man he would love forever's lips.

Snake pulled back from Link and said, "Goodbye Link. Remember what I said last night. Don't forget that I will always love you, so you will always be loved, no matter how much you may think otherwise. I'm sorry this had to happen Link. Goodbye."

Snake turned around to go through the now clear portal that showed where Otacon was waiting.

"N-no!"

Link ran after Snake and tackled him to the ground. Ike and Samus walked over and regretfully picked Link up and held him back as they watched Snake leave. Just before he walked through, Snake's final words to the Smashers were,

"This is Snake. I'm done here."

He walked through the portal and it closed right after, never to be seen again.

"No! No! NO!" the Hylian male screamed over and over.

"I'll take him to his room," the mercenary said.

Samus released her clutches and watched as Ike carried Link upstairs bridal style.

xXx

"H-he's gone! I'll never see him again!" Link weeped into Ike's shoulder.

It killed the mercenary to see Link like that. A beauteous man such as Link shoulder never be in tears, yet there he was, crying his eyes out.

"Let it all out Link, let it all out." Ike instructed as he rubbed Link's back.

The blond proceeded to do just that, and eventually cried himself to sleep on Ike.

xXx (Links Bedroom; 8 p.m.)

"Nnngghh..."

Ike looked down to see the heartbroken man stirring. He wasn't surprised though, he slept for about twelve hours.

"Hello there, Sleeping Beauty. Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Link wordlessly agreed and walked with Ike. They went outside undisturbed, every Smasher was told about Ike's role, and understood that he had to do what he had to do.

Ike stopped Link at the spot where they first met each other and hugged him. He pulled back and said,

"Link, I know you're going through a tough time right now, so that's why I'm going to help you. I'll be right by your side until you no longer need me. If you ever need something, I'll be right by there to go get it. If you ever need something as simple as a hug, I'll be right there to provide it. If you ever want some space, let me know and I'll back off. If you want to meet up at any time, we'll meet right here. From here on out, this is our spot. When you're completely recovered from this, you tell me to meet you here a twelve o'clock midnight. When that day comes, when you tell me to meet you at our spot at midnight, a whole new door will open with a whole lot of possibilities."

The blond nodded his head in understanding and wrapped his arms around his midsection, refusing to let go of his only support. Ike chuckled and hugged Link back, smiling. He'd wait for Link, and the prize for waiting would be worth it all.

zZz

*sigh* The end of my first chapter fic! Thank you to everyone who read this the whole way through, even with my horrific updating. Thank you so much for all the support and reviews you all left, they really kept me going.

Thanks to xeno-skyward-emblem for becoming my friend and helping me throughout this entire story. I love you woman!

Thanks to Angel of Day for also becoming my friend and supporting me. I may not show it a lot, but I really do appreciate you pushing me through. Thanks girlie!

Thanks to everyone who bugged me about updating this! I probably wouldn't even have been halfway done if I hadn't received so many demands to get it done.

Most of all, thank you to Urufumaru. I know you probably didn't see this story through, but that's okay. You read a couple of chapters, and that's enough to make me happy. You encouraged me to start writing in the first place, so a big thanks to you!

Oh, the epilogue will be posted in a few days. I have some editing and revision to do. 


	12. Epilogue

# Our Spot Epilogue #  
Marth and Roy got back together a few days after Ike ended things with Marth. Not a single Smasher, or Daisy, was surprised Marth and the redhead reunited. They were soulmates, they'd always find their way back together. Besides, they'd already fucked a few hours before Ike dumped Marth. Daisy used all of her willpower to not say anything about the "Prince of Whores", as she liked to put it, moving on so quickly after a year of dating Ike. Even though he was finally back with his love, Roy still couldn't stand Ike one bit.

Zelda and Pit stayed together as a couple, and Pit was eventually forgiven for keeping secrets from his girlfriend, who found out Pit's secret as she and Sheik took turns punishing him. The punishment he received for lying: A ninety-nine stock match against an enraged Sheik, who got pissed because Zelda informed Impa of Sheik's little "secret". And if he lost, no sex, hugs, or kisses for as long as the Hylian princess felt necessary. Needless to say, everyone's favorite angel was a beaten man that was deprived of affection for two months.

Samus finally gave in to Snake's demand and gave Captain Falcon a chance. They went on a very beautiful date on Peach Beach, and Samus realized that Doug wasn't just a horny bastard. She learned that Doug thought she was very beautiful, smart, and funny, which was the real reason he was attracted to her. Samus ended up falling in love with her fellow bounty hunter, and couldn't help but thank Snake every now and again for guilting her into giving Falcon a chance.

Ike helped Link with his heartbreak. Wherever Link was, Ike was right there next to him. When Link needed a hug, the mercenary was right there to provide a warm, loving embrace. When the archer needed help getting out of bed in the morning because it still smelled like Snake, Ike would be there to assist him. He'd help him put on his clothes and force him to eat breakfast. Because he was so afraid of what Link might do when he was alone at night, Ike moved into Link's dorm and slept on the couch, which was moved into the archer's bedroom. Link slowly got back into the habit of being happy again, and made sure to thank Ike every opportunity he got. Almost a full year went by before Link was finally over the brunet man he loved with every atom he was made of. He told Ike to meet him at "their spot" at twelve o'clock midnight, and "thanked" Ike over and over again that night and many after. They emerged as an official couple the day after they made love for the first time, and they were both finally happy once more.

Even though she hated to admit it, Daisy thought Ike and Link were simply adorable together. She even gave Ike another chance, and he made sure go above and beyond her expectations. The princess gave her best friend's relationship her blessing, which was very important to the Hero of Twilight, and ended up becoming good friends with Ike again.

Two years after Snake's departure, Master Hand received some news that he felt necessary to share with all the Smashers at dinner one night.

"Everyone, could I please have your undivided attention for one moment? This involves an ex-Smasher, and I'm sure you'd all like to know this." 


End file.
